Lakuna
by synstropezia
Summary: Satu minggu sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai, untuk menuju itu Agatsuma Zenitsu secara tidak langsung harus memecahkan beberapa misteri mengenai bangunan lama sekolah, atau Kamado Tanjiro dan Hashibira Inosuke akan terus dipermainkan. Zenitsu x Anyone fanfic. #HauntedMarch
1. Siapa di Sini Yang Sakit?

**Lakuna**

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge.**

**Genre: Romance, mystery, horor.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gagal horor, ga fokus ke horor, update lama, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event bulanan di Fanfiction Addict dengan tema "horor".**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Di Sini Siapa Yang Sakit?**

* * *

Satu minggu sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai, Agatsuma Zenitsu pertama-tama yakin sekali semuanya hanya akan berlangsung membosankan.

Kantin di jam istirahat kedua memiliki suasana yang sedang-sedang saja, di mana bangku-bangku kosong masih dapat terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Hal terbaik dari atmosfer ini adalah Zenitsu diizinkan menikmati es krim cokelat favoritnya dengan ketenangan yang pas, serta duduk bersama Kamado Tanjiro yang juga memilih sajian dingin itu sebagai pelengkap hari, dan Hashibira Inosuke yang memborong roti sekantong penuh.

"Pelajaran fisika bener-bener bikin males, asli. Kenapa pula kita dapet guru _killer_? Di situ kadang aku merasa enggak adil." Usai terdiam lima menit lamanya Zenitsu membuka topik. Inosuke masih asyik menghabiskan sandwich ayam yang keempat. Sedangkan Tanjiro? Tingkahnya paling aneh yang membiarkan es krimnya meleleh.

"Untungnya dia enggak ngasih kita tugas. Padahal biasanya seneng banget nyusahin murid-muridnya." Inosuke berhenti mengunyah, lalu lamat-lamat menatap Zenitsu sebelum beralih pada Tanjiro yang membisu. _Katakan saja sesuatu_–bibir pemuda Agatsuma itu komat-kamit, entah dimengerti atau tidak.

"Oi, Gonpachiro. Emangnya ada pelajaran fisika?"

"Jangan bilang lo lupa bawa buku." Dengan Inosuke penggunaan "gue-lo" secara otomatis Zenitsu terapkan. Wajah tanpa dosanya tampak berpikir. Sejurus kemudian menggeleng yang daripada pusing-pusing, Inosuke melanjutkan makan.

"Mampus dah lu dikeluarin sama dia. Gimana kalo kita minjem buku ke kelas sebelah? Aoi-_chan_ pasti mau." Nama gadis judes itu seketika mewarnai pipi, dan daun telinga Inosuke dengan merah jambu. Penuh keisengan Zenitsu menyikutnya. Gara-gara risi ia jadi memalingkan wajah, sambil terus melahap roti terakhir.

"Gimana, Tanjiro? Di sana ada Kanao-_chan_ juga, kan."

Lalu mereka sama-sama menunggu, juga kecewa berbarengan mendapati Tanjiro yang tetap kosong. Kanao pasti sedih. Padahal Zenitsu dan Inosuke adalah temannya, tetapi bagaimana cara menjelaskan keadaan Tanjiro yang tidak biasa ini? Hanya entahlah yang lolos dari pemikiran Zenitsu. Ia terlalu sedih untuk berpikir, atau merasainya sebagai kesenduan yang Zenitsu harap semua sekadar mimpi buruk.

"Es krimmu leleh, tuh."

Kemudian hening lagi membuat Zenitsu menghabiskan es krimnya dengan sisa potongan yang masih besar. Tanjiro terus bertingkah seolah-olah hilang kesadaran sejak pagi. Ketika Zenitsu atau Inosuke bergiliran bertanya "kenapa?" bahkan guru-guru sampai mengkhawatirkannya, hanya diam yang akan Tanjiro perbuat sedangkan di luar pertanyaan tersebut, ia baru menjawabnya lima menit kemudian tetapi melamun lagi setelahnya.

"E-eh?! Kau benar. Maaf, Zenitsu. Padahal ini dibelikan olehmu, tapi aku malah membuang-buangnya."

"Kita ke UKS aja, ya? Lagian enggak ada ulangan atau tugas, kok. Tanjiro tinggal meminjam catatanku nanti." Tangan Zenitsu bakal terulur hingga lima menit lamanya, tetapi ia lebih mencemaskan Tanjiro yang tidak pernah berkata apa-apa. Sesuatu telah menjadi aneh. Namun, bagaimana Zenitsu serta Insouke harus bertindak mulai sekarang?

"Biar kugendong aja. Gonpachiro gak akan sadar ini."

Uluran tangannya Zenitsu hentikan, lantas dengan spontan ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Es krim di genggaman Tanjiro dilepas paksa. Inosuke berjalan duluan, sementara Zenitsu mengikuti di belakang tanpa menatap lagi ke depan. Ponsel dikeluarkan dari saku celana. Secara singkat Zenitsu menghubungi ibu Tanjiro bahwa putra sulungnya sakit, agar segera diantar pulang atau sekalian ke dokter saja.

"Ya. Ya. Terima kasih." Panggilan diputus pada menit kedua. Selama mereka terhubung Zenitsu tidak henti-hentinya bergetar. Ia yang hanya mampu mendiamkan pertanyaan ibu Tanjiro, menjawab "baik-baik saja" seakan-akan membisikkan angin lalu–seperti itu saja bagian mananya yang dapat dikatakan Zenitsu sudah melakukan sesuatu?

"Telepon siapa lo?"

"Ibunya Tanjiro. Abis lo antar ke UKS mending dia pulang aja. Kagak tega gue liatnya."

"Wajah lo bener-bener ga enak diliat, sumpah. Justru kalau lo murung kayak gini Gonpachiro bakal makin sakit. Percaya napa dia pasti sembuh?"

"Gimana enggak khawatir coba?! Pas gue cek Tanjiro kagak demam. Itu juga bukan gejala penyakit apa pun. Mana mendadak banget lagi, padahal kemarin Tanjiro masih sehat."

Suara langkah Zenitsu lenyap, digantikan kepalanya yang perlahan-lahan naik sewaktu Inosuke menoleh ke belakang. Bayangan jendela menutup separuh wajah. Baik itu Inosuke maupun Zenitsu sama-sama menyadari keanehan pada matanya, mengakibatkan mereka berpandangan dengan perasaan janggal–sederhananya, katakanlah Inosuke mendadak berpikir Zenitsu asing begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Hey, Inosuke. Apa kamu gak berpikir kalau–"

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Udara musim panas tahu-tahu mendingin membekukan pergerakan mereka. Untuk berdiri pun Zenitsu seolah-olah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga. Seperti berkhayal namun terasa nyata, netranya menangkap siluet manusia hitam pekat yang berdiri di samping Inosuke–bergerak-gerak macam berbisik–yang ketika melewatinya sekejap ia berlutut. Zenitsu merasa remuk. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar sangat kuat, sampai-sampai raganya terasa copot satu per satu.

Sensasi itu berlangsung sesaat saja. Namun, yang disebabkannya terus berlanjut di mana Zenitsu sampai berpikir ia kehilangan kaki, tetapi ada sewaktu diraba-raba olehnya dengan mata membelalak. Mana mungkin Zenitsu berubah gila dalam sehari. Lagi pula siluet manusia tersebut apa? Ataukah benar Zenitsu berkhayal gara-gara ... apa?

_Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa? APA? APA? APA? APA? APA? A–_

"Monitsu. Apa lo juga ...?" Syukurlah Zenitsu mendengar Inosuke bersuara. Hampir saja dirinya berpikir ia gila. Nyaris sekali Zenitsu melupakan kenyataan, dan setelah tersadarkan ia mampu berdiri.

"Y-ya ... jantungku, rasanya mau ... copot." Berteriak sedikit saja Zenitsu pun tak sanggup. Lidahnya kaku bukan main. Kalau bicara lagi ia malah takut bakalan patah.

"Sebenernya apa yang terjadi, sih?!"

"Ma-mana gue tau coba! Kita harus ke UKS. Gimana kalo dia da–" Sesosok pria dewasa dengan pluit di leher sebagai ciri khas menghampiri mereka yang buru-buru mencoba berlari. Detik yang mengalir Zenitsu habiskan dengan membatinkan "mampus" yang semakin mampus, sewaktu Tomioka Giyuu-_sensei_ telanjur menangkap bahu keduanya.

"Mau ke mana kalian? Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi."

"Gonpachiro sakit, _Sensei_. Kami mau ke UKS kalo Sensei enggak kemari." Pegangan pada pundak mereka dilepas cepat. Melalui isyarat diiringi paksaan Giyuu memindahkan Tanjiro ke punggungnya, mendatangkan protes dari Inosuke yang tidak terima.

"Kenapa jadi _Sensei_ yang gendong? _Sensei_ meremehkanku?!"

"Wajahmu pucat begitu, baik-baik saja dari mananya? Zenitsu juga. Kalian berdua harus ke UKS."

Apa pun, asalkan tidak menentang Giyuu yang paling Zenitsu takuti sehingga ia tunduk saja, membuat Inosuke kian berisik di belakang mereka terutama gara-gara Zenitsu berpura-pura mengabaikannya. Pada UKS yang dijaga oleh Tamayo-_sensei_ ketiga remaja itu disambut hangat. Selesai berbasa-basi sejenak Giyuu undur diri -menyerahkan anak didiknya kepada Tamayo yang langsung menghampiri Zenitsu dan Insouke.

"Tolong ceritakan keluhan kalian, Agatsuma-_san_, Hashibira-_san_."

"Emmm ... Tamayo-_sensei_. Sebenernya dibandingkan keluhan, kami rasa ini lebih seperti cerita." Tepatkah keputusan Zenitsu apabila bercerita pada seorang prajurit medis yang notabene, mustahil memercayai kegaiban? Tetapi Tamayo menunggu. Menunggu Zenitsu menumpahkan kesahnya yang memang ingin berkeluh.

"Di koridor sekolah kami melihat bayangan hitam, wujudnya manusia. Setelah itu tahu-tahu saya sama Inosuke merasa sakit."

"Bayangan hitam aneh itu juga berbisik sesuatu! Dia ngomong, 'Kalo mau tau Gonpachiro kenapa, pergi ke bangunan lama sekolah'."

"Lupakan, Inosuke." Jadi bayangan yang sepeti berbisik itu benar adanya, kah? Gigi yang semula terkatup kini menggigit bibir, sementara jemari Zenitsu meremas celananya menahan gejolak luar biasa yang menusuk-nusuk dada. Mendadak kepalanya pening. Wajah seseorang, rupa yang tertutup coret-coretan spidol hitam tak beraturan, seringai tajamnya ... kenapa Zenitsu teringat yang begituan?

"Lupakan, Inosuke."

"Lupakan gimana? Kita harus ke sana, Monitsu. Firasat gue bilang Gonpachiro enggak bakal sembuh, kalo kita gak mencari jawabannya di bangunan lama."

"BOHONG, BOHONG, BOHONG! FIRASAT ITU BOHONG PADAMU INOSUKE. SENGAJA DIBUAT BEGITU BIAR LO PERGI MESKI KE SANA JUGA TANJIRO GAK BAKAL SEMBUH!"

Dalam satu tarikan napas yang panjang Zenitsu mengeluarkan segalanya yang siap secara dadakan. Napas anggota komite kedisiplinan itu terengah-engah. Segelas air bening Tamayo siapkan. Zenitsu menggenggamnya dengan tangan yang tremor. Menjatuhkan pemberian tersebut menciptakan suara pecah yang bising. Bekas-bekas beling di lantai marmer Inosuke injak begitu saja. Kakinya berdarah-darah yang sama sekali dicampakkan.

Babi bodoh ini mau ke mana? Zenitsu memang malas bercanda soal menyuruh Inosuke melupakannya, lagi pula. Namun, setiap kali Zenitsu sadar ternyata ia hanya berteriak dalam hati. Tahu-tahu mereka sekadar menyaksikan Inosuke menghilang di balik pintu, tanpa Tamayo atau Zenitsu berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya demi mencegah Inosuke pergi.

"Tamayo ... _sensei_."

_BRUKKK!_

Ah ... Zenitsu bisa mendengarnya–suara asing yang menyuruh dia beristirahat itu, dan tubuh Zenitsu langsung menurut seakan-akan diperintah oleh kakek yang disayanginya.

_Baru akan dimulai, Agatsuma Zenitsu._

-ll-

Silau. Kulit wajah Zenitsu yang diterpa seberkas sinar menyilaukan membuatnya panas, sehingga suka atau benci ia terpaksa membuka mata. Pemandangan yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah langit-langit kamar. Barulah meja belajar beserta segenap perabot yang tentu familier. Ini kamarnya. Zenitsu jadi tertawa lemah usai berpikir, "masa dia lupa?" walaupun samar-samar; ia memang merasa melupakan sesuatu.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Zenitsu?"

"Kakek masuk aja. Keadaanku udah lebih baik, kok." Pria paruh baya yang membawanya dari Nagoya ke Tokyo itu sekalian mengantarkan semangkuk bubur untuk sarapan. Harum kecap asin yang terhirup kian melebarkan senyuman Zenitsu. Tanpa berpikir panjang atau melamun lagi, mumpung masih hangat Zenitsu langsung melahapnya.

"Kemarin Tamayo-_san_ menghubungi Kakek agar membawamu pulang. Kepalamu pusing atau kenapa setelah menggendong Tanjiro?"

"Hmmm ... seingatku seperti melihat bayangan hitam yang aneh. Tapi kurasa cuma halusinasi, deh."

"Berarti kelelahan biasa, ya? Untuk hari ini istirahat saja. Atau kau mau menjenguk Tanjiro?" Kakek yang pengertian, bukan? Anggukan Zenitsu mana mungkin melewatkan kesempatan tersebut. Malahan keponakannya bakal capek, jika tidak diizinkan mengecek sahabatnya.

"Boleh. Jam sebelas aku pergi."

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kala Zenitsu ingat untuk mengecek. Ternyata ia tertidur lumayan lama. Ketika malam pun Zenitsu yakin sungguh-sungguh terlelap, dan benaknya tidak memimpikan apa-apa selain kekosongan yang hitam–meningatkannya pada bayangan kemarin yang entah bagaimana, semakin dipikirkan lama-kelamaan mendatangkan perasaan familier.

Seolah-olah rasanya Zenitsu pernah melihat bentuk siluet itu di suatu tempat entah di mana. Mungkin ingatan masa kecil yang terlupakan, sebatas kebetulan yang cukup menarik sehingga tersimpan, atau tiba-tiba Zenitsu memperoleh kekuatan supernatural, begitu? Dia ini kebanyakan menonton film fantasi bersama ... rupanya.

Iya. Si ...

Si ... lho.

_Kaigaku._

"Apaan, sih? Sapa pula Kaigaku?" Kesal dengan pemikirannya yang acak kadut Zenitsu memutuskan berangkat saja. Pakaian apa pun di lemari ia ambil asal. Lebih penting memikirkan Tanjiro yang semoga saja membaik, seperti keinginan ... juga.

Kali itu tidak satu pun nama yang keluar begitu pula Kaigaku itu. Usai izin ke kakek–padahal baru pukul 10.25, tadinya mau disuruh mandi dulu tetapi urung, ketika kakek menemukan air muka keponakannya menegang -Zenitsu mengendari sepeda butut yang baru disentuhnya lagi. Rumah mereka nyaris dekat namun agak jauh. Apabila kurang darurat Zenitsu pasti berjalan kaki, daripada memakai kendaraan yang menyusahkan di jalan menurun ini.

"Zenitsu?" Sepedanya buru-buru ia rem kala menangkap suara ibu Tanjiro. Beliau tengah membawa keranjang belanjaan berisi sayur-mayur. Zenitsu mengulurkan tangan menawarkan bantuan. Ada keraguan tersirat dari istri pemilik toko roti itu.

"Sepedanya tidak apa-apa jadi didorong?"

"Enggak apa-apa, Bi. Udah dekat lagian."

Perjalanan yang tersisa terasa memberatkan Zenitsu akibat atmosfer kurang bersahabat. Jelas sekali ibu Tanjiro khawatir. Putra sulung Kamado itu pasti belum membaik, atau jangan-jangan memburuk yang berhenti Zenitsu pikirkan–ia akan tahu setelah membuka pintu kamar Tanjiro. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug sekali sewaktu memutar kenop.

"Tanjiro. Ini aku Zenitsu." Tanpa menunggu balasan Zenitsu membukanya duluan. Tanjiro tampak berbaring di ranjang. Meninggalkan semangkuk bubur yang telah mendingin di atas nakas, entah sebenarnya menyeriusi apa hingga lupa lapar.

"Kamu tidak masuk sekolah?" Direspons. Saking gembiranya Zenitsu berlari memeluk Tanjiro, bahkan menangis haru sekaligus merayakan dirinya yang tak perlu menunggu lima menit untuk dijawab.

"Syukurlah, Tanjirooo. Aku khawatir banget tau. Kukira kamu bakal bengong selama-lamanya."

"Omong-omong di mana Inosuke? Apa jadi dia yang sakit?"

Cepat sekali kebahagiaan tersebut meluruh yang kini digantikan rasa heran tanpa batas. Inosuke siapa? Semenjak kepindahan Zenitsu ke Tokyo, dan mereka bertemu di kelas satu SMP, Tanjiro dan Zenitsu selalu berdua sedangkan teman-teman lain hanya sesekali, pernah menongkrong bersama-sama. Entah itu Zenitsu atau Tanjiro saling gagal memahami. Sekarang siapa yang sakit di antara keduanya, huh?

"Bicara apa kamu ini? Emangnya kapan kita punya temen bernama Inosuke?"

"Jadi benar Zenitsu melupakan Inosuke?" Nada serta cara bicara Tanjiro seolah-olah mengetahui hal itu sejak awal. Apa lagi sekarang? Bahkan Zenitsu tidak sempat menghitung seberapa lama ia berbahagia, usai melewati badai yang ternyata terlalu naif apabila Zenitsu pikir sudah tuntas.

"Bukannya lupa, Tanjiro. Tapi emang enggak kenal."

"Masa kamu lupa sama Inosuke? Dia berteman dengan kita sejak di SMP. Suka pakai topeng babi kalo lagi jalan-jalan, dan kalian sering menonton film fantasi di rumahmu." Begitu, kah? Terus siapa Kaigaku yang sempat Zenitsu sebut saat mencoba-coba mengingat? Kedua tangan Tanjiro mengguncang bahu sahabat pirangnya. Sayup-sayup ia seperti menahan tangis, dan Zenitsu menjadi tidak tega.

"Ayo kita ke bangunan lama, Zenitsu."

"Bangunan lama ... di mana?"

"Di belakang sekolah kita! Kalau ke sana nanti amnesiamu sembuh."

"Sembuh? Aku ini enggak sakit, Tanjiro. Justru kamu yang dari kemarin tingkahnya aneh banget." Hanya saja Tanjiro terus memelas yang lambat laun meruntuhkan Zenitsu. Pundak kiri Tanjiro ditepuk lembut. Penuh kemantapan Zenitsu mengangguk menyetujui keinginannya.

"Kita pergi besok?"

"Langsung hari ini, Zenitsu. Pas bubaran sekolah. Mana mungkin aku diam ketika kamu melupakan Inosuke?"

"Kondisimu gimana? Jangan memaksakan diri." Lalu Zenitsu harus bertanya mengenai asal-usul dari permintaan Tanjiro. Meminta dijelaskan lebih lanjut menyangkut Inosuke, mungkin. Siapa tahu Zenitsu ingat agar mereka tak perlu ke bangunan lama sekolah.

"Udah sehat, kok. Boleh tolong ambilkan buburnya? Perutku lapar."

Di pinggir kasur Zenitsu menemani Tanjiro menghabiskan buburnya. Terkadang mereka mengungkit Inosuke. Layar _handpone_ Tanjiro memperlihatkan foto tiga orang pemuda–yang bagi Zenitsu hanya berdua–kemudian menunjuk Inosuke–yang memang di pengelihatan Zenitsu tiada seorang pun lagi–sambil tersenyum. Zenitsu semakin ingin mengatakan Tanjiro masih sakit. Namun, di hadapan garis lengkung itu Zenitsu hanya tak berdaya lalu terdiam.

Siapa yang sebenarnya sakit di sini? Benarkah memang Tanjiro atau Zenitsu juga demikian, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak merasainya? Semakin dipikirkan Zenitsu justru buntu. Walaupun Tanjiro sudah banyak berceloteh, dan seharusnya Zenitsu senang, pemuda Agatsuma itu malah tuli yang sekadar mendengar;

_Pergilah ke bangunan lama sekolah. Siapa yang sakit nanti kau akan tahu jawabannya. _

Yang dibisikkan oleh seorang pemuda, namun luar biasa mengagetkannya adalah suara itu sama dengan yang menyuruh Zenitsu istirahat.

"Maaf, Tanjiro. Mau dibicarakan gimana pun aku tetep enggak inget." Pembahasan tentang Inosuke semakin memusingkannya, ditambah lagi suara tersebut belum redam yang sangat memenuhi seisi kepala. Tanjiro tersenyum mafhum. Sebaiknya ia menawarkan hiburan lain, bukan?

"Mau bermain PS? Zenitsu paling suka balap mobil, 'kan?"

"Boleh. Ayo main daripada gabut."

Kesenangan itu tidak pernah benar-benar terasa nyata, mungkin. Di luar jendela langit mulai berpendar-pendar kejingga-jinggaan. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore Zenitsu dan Tanjiro bergerak–ibunya sempat cemas kalau-kalau Tanjiro kambuh, yang ujung-ujungnya luluh juga dengan senyuman Tanjiro, sama seperti Zenitsu. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja. Semoga keduanya selamat yang terus-menerus Zenitsu ucap dalam hati, menepis firasat buruk.

Padahal Zenitsu sendiri tidak tahu-menahu perihal bangunan lama sekolah, akan tetapi instingnya terus mengulang-ulang keburukan yang bakal terjadi. Bahwa mereka dibuat dapat mengetahui kebenaran jika datang kemari, namun sesungguhnya sia-sia belaka. Diam-diam Zenitsu pun menyadari sesuatu yang kira-kira; semakin ia menolak perintah untuk ke sana, kepalanya pasti mengeluarkan bunyi berdesing yang lama-kelamaan mengeras.

"Zenitsu. Awas!"

Hampir. Sangat nyaris sepeda yang Zenitsu kendarai akan menabrak tiang listrik, gara-gara pandangannya berbayang-bayang disebabkan suara berdesing tersebut. Sejenak Zenitsu menarik napas. Berkali-kali mengatakan ia pasti ke bangunan lama sekolah, dan mencari siapa yang sakitnya benaran–jika tidak begitu, bisa-bisa selanjutnya Zenitsu membuat Tanjiro ikut ditabrak truk atau mengalami kecelakaan lain.

"Gak apa-apa, 'kan, Zenitsu? Aku jadi merasa bersalah, karena kamu hampir menabrak tiang listrik."

"Tadi aku cuma sedikit meleng, kok. Lagian masa mau mundur? Udah sampe, nih."

Gerbang sekolah yang dicat hitam berada di depan mereka. Sepedanya diparkirkan di dalam yang dibantu seorang satpam, dan dengan terpaksa Zenitsu berbohong ia meninggalkan barang di kelas. Membutuhkan lima menit belas kurang untuk tiba di bangunan lama. Seperti beruntung seolah-olah keduanya diizinkan memasuki tempat keramat itu–pengawasan di sekitar sini berkurang drastis–Zenitsu tambah mual saja ketika sudah sangat dekat.

"Kita ... benar-benar masuk?" Pintu besi berkarat yang gemboknya hilang entah ke mana Tanjiro lihat tanpa keraguan. Mereka pasti melakukan ini. Jikalau Zenitsu mendadak berubah pikiran pun, Tanjiro akan mengeceknya sendirian yang jelas-jelas berbahaya.

"Ayo, Zenitsu. Kumohon masuklah bersamaku."

"Pasti, kok. Di dalam sana jangan sampai terpisah, oke?"

Firasat buruk Zenitsu kian mengacak-acak akal, mendengar pintu didorong pelan mengeluarkan denyit yang membikin ngilu. Zenitsu langsung berlindung di belakang Tanjiro, saat keduanya seakan-akan memasuki kegelapan tak bercelah. Dari saku celana Tanjiro mengeluarkan ponsel guna menyalakan senter. Lantai kayu yang reyot berada di mana-mana. Setiap sepatu Zenitsu menginjaknya, ia pasti merasa ingin jatuh melewati jurang.

"Menurutmu kita harus ke mana?" tanya Tanjiro sambil menggerakkan cahaya senternya, supaya menjangkau seluruh area. Ada loker yang berbaris rapi di belakang punggung. Tangga menuju lantai dua, atau sebuah jalan lurus entah mengarah ke mana yang terlalu mencurigakan.

"Naik ke lantai dua aja. Mengecek loker kurasa gak guna. Jalan lurus di samping tangga mencurigakan banget."

Tangga kayu yang mereka naiki pun sama kondisinya dengan lantai yang begitu rapuh. Kaki Zenitsu sempat tersangkut pada lubang yang diciptakan injakannya. Kadang-kadang menabrak Tanjiro yang memimpin jalan, lalu entah bagaimana sarang laba-laba menyangkut di rambut. Lagi pula di mana mereka sekarang? Meskipun lurus terus, rasa-rasanya Zenitsu berputar-putar di satu tempat.

"Tanjiro. Kamu sadar enggak kita cuma muter-muter dari tadi?" Menurut perkiraan Zenitsu mestinya mereka menemukan tangga lantai tiga, atau sebuah ujung apabila bangunan ini hanya mempunyai dua tingkat. Tidakkah ini mulai menyerupai film horor? Apa Zenitsu dan Tanjiro bakal bertemu hantu nanti? Diculik? Kena kutukan?

"Sepertinya begitu. Akan kuarahkan senternya ke dinding."

Terdapat pintu-pintu yang berjejer dengan plat kusam di atasnya. Kelas X-1, X-2, X-3 ... walaupun tulisannya agak kabur, baik Tanjiro maupun Zenitsu bisa membaca cukup jelas. Haruskah mereka berpencar? Mengecek satu per satu ruangan bersama-sama pasti membuang-buang waktu, dan lagi ...

_Ternyata memang sia-sia, pergi kemari itu. _

_**BRAKKK!**_

Suara yang seperti benda dibanting itu menegakkan bulu kuduk mereka. Senter langsung Tanjiro arahkan ke belakang. Macam kesetanan pula ia malah berlari menuruni tangga diikuti Zenitsu, dan dengan napas terengah-engah keduanya menyadari lantai satu menghilang–lenyap tanpa jejak ditelan kegelapan, membuat Zenitsu menggeleng-geleng sulit percaya.

"E-enggak mungkin lantainya hilang! Nanti gimana cara kita pulang coba?!" Tas! Untung sekali Tanjiro membawanya, demi menyempurnakan penyamaran mereka. Zenitsu merogoh bagian dalamnya berharap menemukan sesuatu, dan jawaban yang ia temukan yaitu sebuah kotak pensil kaleng.

"Maaf, Tanjiro. Aku juga terpaksa melempar kotak pensilmu."

"Tunggu sebentar, Zenitsu. Itu milik Shigeru-_kun_. Kami bertukar kotak pensil karena dia tak menyukainya, tapi dia minta dikembalikan setelah ibu menasehatinya."

Namun terlambat. Benda tersebut telanjur Zenitsu lempar sekuat tenaga yang sama sekali tidak menimbulkan kebisingan apa-apa, mengakibatkan kakinya seketika lemas dengan banjir keringat dingin. Yang terbanting barusan lalu apa? Bagaimana mungkin Zenitsu menyebut itu adalah pintu? Padahal di bawah sana kosong sekali sampai-sampai Zenitsu pikir, tiada kotak pensil yang dibuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ayo naik lagi. Jangan menyerah di sini."

Pikiran Tanjiro juga kacau ketika menarik pergelangan tangan Zenitsu agar sahabatnya bangkit. Senter ponsel Tanjiro mati tiba-tiba, padahal baru dicas yang Zenitsu saksikan sendiri. Lampu di koridor lantai dua berkedip-kedip. Perlahan-lahan mereka melangkah yang lama-kelamaan udara menjadi berat, hingga menyebabkan Tanjiro serta Zenitsu sesak napas. Tetapi menyerah di sini terasa membahayakan mereka. Tanjiro jadi berpikir bagaimana kalau-

_DEG!_

"Pin ... tu ...?" gumam Tanjiro yang dapat melihat sebuah pintu yang terang benderang. Kakinya bergerak sendiri meninggalkan Zenitsu yang ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar membuat ia memukul-mukul lantai.

"Zenit ... su ... tolong ... aku ..." Siapa yang mau ke sana? Tanjiro terus menggeleng menolak memutar kenop pintu. Namun, ia tetap membukanya menampakkan kumparan cahaya putih yang perlahan-lahan melahap Tanjiro, sedangkan di belakang Zenitsu mati-matian berusaha menggerakkan kaki.

Kebenaran soal Inosuke. Siapa yang sebenarnya sakit di antara mereka–Zenitsu menghalau seluruh keinginan itu, menganggapnya bodoh, bahkan membuangnya dengan mengeluarkan tangisan histeris. Tangan-tangan tak kasatmata yang berasal dari kegelapan melepaskan kaki Zenitsu. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Tanjiro. Berhasil meraih pundaknya, kemudian ikut disedot oleh cahaya tersebut menuju entah ke mana.

"SIAPA YANG PEDULI SAMA INOSUKE! Aku dan Tanjiro sehat. Apa pun yang terjadi kami harus selamat. Harus selamat. Harus selamat. HARUS SELAMAT! ITULAH JAWABANKU. APA KAU MENDENGARNYA?!"

Selama berputar-putar dalam cahaya yang menyerupai corong itu Zenitsu terus meneriakkannya, sambil seerat mungkin mencengkeram bahu Tanjiro agar tidak terpisah. Tahu-tahu Zenitsu terjatuh menimbulkan suara berdebum yang keras. Jari-jarinya sudah berhenti memegang. Secepat mungkin Zenitsu menoleh ke kiri serta kanan, tetapi tiada Tanjiro di mana pun membuat Zenitsu seketika lemas.

"Kok jadi gini, sih? Tau gitu gue enggak setuju aja sama ide Tanjiro."

Lebih baik kepalanya pecah akibat menolak suara tersebut, daripada tersesat dalam teka-teki bangunan ini yang mungkin selama-lamanya menjebak mereka. Terang-terangan Zenitsu menangis. Nama Tanjiro sesekali terselip berharap ia ditolong, karena Zenitsu tidak kuat lagi bermain-main di sini. Mustahil bisa pulang. Orang-orang akan melupakan eksistensi keduanya. Pasti Zenitsu benar yang entah mengapa dia sangat yakin.

"Pada era Taisho sebelum perang dunia pertama meletus. Hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di gunung. Saat itu musim dingin. Namun, sang kakak tetap pergi untuk menjual kayu bakar di kota."

Tidak. Bukan seperti itu suara Tanjiro yang meskipun lembut, tetapi harusnya lebih berat. Mungkin milik seorang gadis. Seolah-olah tersihir Zenitsu terus mengikutinya, juga sedikit demi sedikit ia menjadi tenang membuat harapannya kembali bertahan.

"Lo juga terjebak kayak gue? Gimana kalo kita keluar sama-sama dari ... sini?"

Terpaku–kata itulah yang satu-satunya mendasari mengapa Zenitsu terhenti di sini, dan mulutnya membentuk huruf "O" yang perlahan-lahan menganga. Ternyata benar ada seorang gadis di perpustakaan butut ini. Rambut hitamnya diurai bebas. Memiliki sepasang netra pink pucat yang menggemaskan, dan dia mengenakan seragam musim panas seperti Zenitsu yang nyaris lupa; bahwa sekarang ini merupakan hitungan mundur sebelum liburan dimulai.

"Apa kamu juga mau mendengarkan cerita?" Buku berkover putih polos diperlihatkan sang gadis kepada Zenitsu yang membeku. Wajahnya cantik benar. Hati Zenitsu macam dicubit kemudian dag-dig-dug sendiri.

"Ce-cerita, ya? Kurasa boleh juga."

"Duduklah di sampingku. Cerita ini sangat bagus, lho."

Ada yang tidak beres. Namun, Zenitsu kurang memikirkannya karena sekarang ini; ia sekadar ingin sedikit menghibur diri sendiri dengan gadis yang samar-samar menyerupai Tanjiro.

* * *

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Ya ini cerita chapter dan jangan banyak ekspektasi. kemungkinan besar aku bakal update lama. juga di next chapter itu lebih fokus ke romance sama misterinya. karena fandom KnY di ffn sepi, kurasa gak akan apa2 publish di sini juga karena kemungkinan ditagih kecil wkwkw. horor-nya sendiri ya ... mungkin cuma lebih kek pemanis (?) yang bakal aku munculin juga, walau ga akan full horor karena itu sulit. di chap ini aja horor nya ga berasa banget. tapi seenggaknya bikin kalian bertanya2 ya mungkin~ buat selanjutnya ini bakal fokus ke zenitsu x nezuko ya. dan sekali lagi unsur romance bakal kuat banget. lukuna itu sendiri berarti: ruang kosong/bagian yang hilang, berasal dari bahasa latin, blom ada di KBBI.

Seperti biasa kuucapkan thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. sampai jumpa di chapter 2 yang moga kagak lama. aku perkiraan cerita ini bakal tamat dalam 4 chapter lah, ga usah panjang2.


	2. Ini Bukan Lagi Pertanyaan

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, horor ga berasa, nano2, dll.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Ini Bukan Lagi Pertanyaan**

* * *

Seorang gadis yang bercerita kepadanya adalah impian Zenitsu sejak mengenal cinta monyet, di kelas satu SMP. Tanpa curiga lagi ia duduk di samping dengan senyuman merekah tak tertahankan, membuat lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil yang kian mendebarkan dada. Dari berprasangka orang-orang akan melupakan keduanya, dan untuk pulang itu mustahil, Zenitsu menjadi berpikir mereka bakal baik-baik saja, soalnya ia bertemu perempuan cantik.

"Tolong lanjutkan ceritanya. Pasti bagus banget."

"Atau mau baca bersama-sama? Ada ilustrasinya, lho." Dengan cepat dan berulang-ulang Zenitsu mengangguk antusias. Selain cantik ternyata dia manis–sukanya buku bergambar yang imut-imut membikin Zenitsu tak sabaran.

"Mana? Mana? Gambarnya pasti ba–"

Bagus, ya? Zenitsu itu tidak sakit, sehingga pujiannya ditarik duluan daripada ia mengagumi kertas kosong. Masa iya gadis secantik ini sinting? Atau jangan-jangan mata Zenitsu saja yang mendadak hipermetropi? Namun, mau dikucek ratusan kali pun Zenitsu tak melihat apa-apa. Senyum di wajah sang anggota komite kedisplinan memudar, mengundang kekhawatiran dari yang mengajak Zenitsu mendengarkan.

"Ada apa? Kamu sakit?"

"E-eh?! E-enggak, kok! Cuma aku gak bisa liat gambarnya. Kamu ceritain aja, deh. Pasti kudengarkan." Buku tersebut ditarik olehnya dengan pelan. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu menghela napas. Agak tampak sedih bercampur cemas. Namun, riang lagi untuk membacakannya kepada Zenitsu.

"Sang kakak menjual kayu bakar ke kota meninggalkan ibu serta adik-adiknya di rumah. Ia tiba di kota saat hari menjelang sore. Khawatir dengan keluarganya kakak memutuskan pulang, tapi di perjalanan seseorang mencegat dia."

"Katanya, 'jangan pulang sekarang. Iblis berkeliaran di malam hari'. Awal-awal kakak gak setuju. Hanya saja setelah dibujuk kakak memutuskan menginap sehari."

"Namanya emang kakak atau gimana?" Aneh jelas. Semalas apa si pengarang sampai-sampai ogah memikirkan identitas tokoh ceritanya? Cukup lama gadis itu terdiam barulah mengangguk. Sudah halamannya tipis, dengan tega pula dia membuat perempuan cantik kebingungan.

"Usai menginap sehari, kakak pun menaiki gunung tempat rumahnya berada. Ketika sampai ia melihat bahwa ibu, serta adik-adiknya sudah bersimbah darah. Kakak pun nyaris putus asa. Namun, masih ada harapan karena adiknya yang kedua ternyata bernapas."

Kala ia mengatakan "bersimbah darah", halaman yang menunjukkan alur tersebut langsung dipenuhi bercak merah berbau amis. Saking kuatnya Zenitsu menutup hidung. Samar-samar pula sekujur tubuhnya merasai seseorang bernapas, bahkan mendengarnya terengah-engah dari segala arah membuat Zenitsu buru-buru kabur. Sepatu kirinya menginjak tali sebelah kanan yang terlepas. Zenitsu jadi tersandung, begitu pun sang gadis yang berusaha mengejar.

"Maaf! Kamu tiba-tiba kabur. Jadi, aku pengen menyusulmu tapi malah ketabrak." Ah. Bukunya mendarat di kepala Zenitsu dalam keadaan terbuka, dan persis di halaman yang sekilas ia lihat berlumuran merah. Gadis itu hendak mengangkatnya. Hanya saja Zenitsu lebih dulu bangun, sebelum tangannya menyingkirkannya.

"Sa-santai aja, santai. Yang penting kamu se–" Suara buku membentur lantai menghentikan ucapan Zenitsu, karena secara refleks ia berspekulasi duluan. Barusan objek ini jatuh dari kepalanya. Entah mengapa firasat Zenitsu memburuk, sewaktu hendak meraba-raba rambut.

"Kepalamu sakit?"

"S-s ... sakit? I-iya, d .. deh, k ... k ... kayaknya." Tangan kanan Zenitsu tremor berat, dan menyadarinya gadis itu berniat menggenggamnya guna menenangkan. Patah-patah ia menggeleng menolak uluran tersebut. Sekencang-kencangnya pula Zenitsu berteriak, agar menjauh saja daripada ikut "ternodai".

"Beneran sakit, ya? Besok juga kamu sembuh, kok. Sampai jumpa."

Pandangan Zenitsu yang mengabur menyaksikan sang gadis melambai-lambai, dengan senyuman lembut pada paras penuh harap. Sebelum kesadarannya lenyap Zenitsu juga membentuk garis lengkung yang lemah. Ingin berkata ia menyukai kalimat "sampai jumpa" itu. Ingin membalasnya dengan jawaban serta ketulusan serupa, tetapi telanjur pingsan membuat iris keemasan Zenitsu sekadar dibayangkan olehnya yang akan menanti.

"Besok kita bertemu lagi, pasti."

Pada kediaman Kuwajima Jigoro–tempat Zenitsu tinggal usai pindah dari Nagoya–pria paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil "kakek" itu iseng-iseng mengecek kamar keponakannya, dan Kuwajima menemukan Zenitsu tengah terlelap menggunakan seragam musim panas yang berdebu.

"Kapan datangnya nih bocah? Pas gue mandi kali, ya?"

Tidur tanpa makan malam dan mandi, besok Kuwajima wajib mengayunkan tongkatnya supaya Zenitsu lebih beradab.

* * *

_**Hah ... hah ... hah ...**_

_**Dalam kegelapan remaja itu berlari, demi menghindari suara napas yang terengah-engah sekaligus mengabaikan kepala, dan sekujur tubuh yang terus mengucurkan darah. **_

* * *

_BRAKKK!_

Kamar mungil Zenitsu sudah heboh dengan jatuhnya sang penghuni dari ranjang, padahal pagi baru memulai memancarkan sinar. Seolah-olah belum cukup pintunya pun dibanting oleh Kuwajima yang berniat membangunkan, memakai ayunan tongkat maut yang seribu untung mampu Zenitsu hindari– keponakannya pasti melek tepat waktu, setiap Kuwajima akan menerapkan metode sadis ini.

"Aduh, Kakek! Bisa enggak, sih, bangunkan aku pake cara no–" _BUAKK! _Pucuk kepalanya benjol usai dihantam ujung tongkat. Zenitsu yang masih setengah mengantuk kini betul-betul sadar. Netra emas itu celingak-celinguk kebingungan, mendapati ia tidur di kamar lalu benar-benar bertemu kakek yang dongkol.

"HAH?! KAPAN AKU BALIK KE KAMAR?!"

"Lah?! Bukannya pas Kakek mandi sekitar jam tujuh kemarin malem? Kau masih ngigau, bukan?"

"TERUS KAKEK JUGA GA LIAT APA RAMBUT SAMA TANGAN KANANKU KENA DARAH? KOK NYANTAI BANGET?!" Lagi. Jitakan mesra dari tongkat tersayang menghajar kepala Zenitsu tanpa ampun. Ia berguling-guling di ranjang menahan sakit. Jengkel sendiri mengapa Zenitsu yang linglung malah ditakol melulu.

"Cepet mandi terus sarapan. Tanjiro nungguin di luar."

Tetapi tidak ada di sudut mana pun, ketika Zenitsu mengecek tangan kanannya kemudian berkaca, bahkan mengacak-acak rambut gara-gara dihantui skeptis. Lembaran buku yang tahu-tahu dipenuhi bercak merah jelas-jelas mengenai sampai menodai kepalanya. Gara-gara kecelakaan tersebut juga Zenitsu bermimpi darah mengucur lewat pori-pori kepala, termasuk badannya selagi ia berlari menghindari suara napas terputus-putus.

"Tanjiro harus tau."

Sahabat terbaiknya di jagat raya itu pasti memercayai Zenitsu, dan apa pun yang Tanjiro bicarakan soal Inosuke akan Zenitsu percayai seutuh mungkin.

* * *

Selama menaiki bus yang sesekali bergoyang, Zenitsu menceritakan pengalamannya mulai dari terpisah dengan Tanjiro, bertemu gadis cantik pembaca dongeng, bercak merah tahu-tahu timbul di salah satu halaman, mereka saling tersandung, buku tersebut mengenai kepalanya dalam keadaan terbuka, tangan kanan serta rambut Zenitsu jadi berlumur darah, dan terakhir pingsan yang ajaibnya; Kuwajima menemukan dia tertidur di kamar.

Telah melewati serangkaian fenomena absurd pun, keterkejutan masih saja menghias ekspresi Tanjiro setiap membayangkan yang menimpa Zenitsu. Bus mereka sudah tiba di halte dekat sekolah. Melompat turun darinya selalu lebih Zenitsu sukai, daripada mengayuh sepeda butut yang kapan saja bisa berkhianat–bannya lepas, lah, rem blong, lah, mana Zenitsu malas reparasi.

"Juga ada satu hal lagi yang kusesali banget."

Sejauh ini Zenitsu telah berjuang keras, demi mempertahankan diri sendiri. Tanjiro menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan namun bertenaga. Tersenyum lembut yang mustahil Zenitsu jauhkan dari jangkauannya walau mengutuk dunia menggunakan kebencian sedalam apa pun, karena ia tidak akan melewatkan menjadi baik-baik saja melalui garis lengkung yang menantang waktu bersama Zenitsu itu.

"Tanjiro ... aku ..." Iris keemasannya berkaca-kaca. Berapa banyak pun kerisauan, susah hati, ketakutan, air mata yang terlalu bisu hingga diam–semua itu akan Tanjiro kembalikan kepada Zenitsu dalam kata-kata, agar ia dapat meneriakkannya dibandingkan membusuk bersama lara.

"Katakan aja. Tumpahkan semuanya."

"Aku ..."

"Iya?" Menunggu. Mata dan senyuman itu menanti Zenitsu yang mulai menghirup dalam-dalam. Bersiap mengeluhkan apa pun yang tertinggal tanpa sengaja. Melepaskan yang belum dapat tuntas itu supaya usai, dan berhenti bertanya kepada waktu, "kapan _ia_ pergi?" karena Zenitsu pun berhak terbebas lagi.

"AKU ...!"

"Hm, hm. Pasti kutunggu sampai kamu bicara."

"AKU ... AKU LUPA NANYAIN NAMA GADIS ITU! BEGO BANGET, 'KAN? IYA, BEGO BANGET EMANG! SEKARANG JADI NYESEL RASANYA."

Hmm ... ya ... iya ... iya ... ah ... memang Zenitsu banget yang bakalan histeris kalau bertemu wanita, apa lagi sampai melupakan perkenalan pertama mereka. Zenitsu itu lemah dengan hal-hal horor. Ia yang tidak terlalu memikirkannya setelah menyaksikan langsung, masih seperti Zenitsu yang suka heboh, berisik, suaranya awet untuk berteriak ... justru seharusnya Tanjiro yang berterima kasih, ketika secara tak langsung disegarkan Zenitsu.

"Kebetulan aku mau ke sana lagi. Nanti jangan lupa tanyakan."

"Berarti pencarianmu soal Inosuke masih buntu, ya?" Lama. Lambat sekali waktu yang berputar di antara mereka, saat Zenitsu menemukan Tanjiro termenung macam dua hari lalu. Bangunan lama itu membawa Tanjiro ke mana? Apakah melakukan yang aneh-aneh terhadapnya sejenis cuci otak, mungkin?

"Ya. Makanya harus pergi lagi. Zenitsu mau, kan?"

"Cuma kurasa keadaanmu lagi gak baik. Kayak ... Tanjiro mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk, dan itu berat banget. Kalo ada apa-apa kamu bisa cerita sama aku. Meski ingatanku soal Inosuke belum balik, aku udah bersumpah akan memercayai apa pun yang Tanjiro katakan!"

Meski ada kalanya Zenitsu kurang memahami cara Tanjiro tersenyum, dan itu adalah sekarang yang ketidaksukaannya datang serta singgahnya jauh lebih lama, dibandingkan garis lengkung yang barusan menyemangati Zenitsu–mendadak dia sendu, cemas sekali sampai ingin menangis, bahkan Zenitsu spontan menggenggam tangan Tanjiro yang syukurlah masih memiliki rasa seorang Kamado Tanjiro.

Bagaimanapun buruknya Zenitsu enggan berprasangka kepada Tanjiro, terutama menduga-duga ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun, Zenitsu seolah-olah mustahil melenyapkannya. Semakin dia melihat Tanjiro, kecurigaannya pun tumbuh subur mengakibatkan Zenitsu kembali dibayangi suara asing yang kali ini mendesaknya terus-menerus sangsi.

_Curigai dia, Zenitsu. Curigai Kamado Tanjiro atau kau akan menyesal._

_Jelas-jelas dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Masa kau semudah itu menganggapnya salah sangka?_

"Aku cuma khawatir cewek yang Zenitsu temui itu jangan-jangan hantu." Sejenak yang tidak Tanjiro pahami Zenitsu tampak menghela napas. Hampir saja suara tersebut menenggelamkannya. Bahkan meskipun Tanjiro memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Zenitsu percaya ada alasan tersendiri.

"Ja-jangan ngomong hal kejam kayak gitu, dong! Pasti manusia, kok. Tapi ada hantu jahat yang ngurung dia di dalem perpustakaan."

"Mari pastikan bersama-sama. Terima kasih, Zenitsu."

Terima kasihnya itu buat apa, ya, kira-kira?

* * *

Di jam istirahat makan siang, mereka langsung sepakat memanfaatkan waktu tersebut dengan mengunjungi bangunan lama. Seperti biasanya Tanjiro memimpin jalan, sedangkan Zenitsu akan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Tanjiro sewaktu pintu dibuka. Tidak ada kegelapan pekat yang menyergap. Secara ajaib keduanya hanya menginjak lantai kayu reot yang biasa-biasa saja, seakan-akan hanya tengah memasuki sekolah ala zaman kuno.

"Kemarin enggak gini, kan?" Berulang-ulang pula Zenitsu mengusap-usap matanya yang menolak percaya. Sinar matahari masuk dengan normal melalui jendela. Zenitsu juga tidak menangkap tanda-tanda aneh semacam hawa dingin yang mencekam, gerakannya tahu-tahu ditahan entah oleh apa, dan lain-lain yang sedikit membuat lega.

"Langsung naik aja. Jangan dipikirin, Zenitsu."

Jangan dipikirkan, kah? Begitu cepat Zenitsu yakin semuanya berhenti mengerikan, sehingga penuh semangat ia menggantikan Tanjiro berjalan di depan. Kotak pensil Shigeru ternyata ada. Kabar baik pasti menanti mereka yang semakin membakar Zenitsu–tidak sabar bertemu gadis itu untuk makan siang bersama, meski kekhawatirannya perihal Tanjiro masih mengganggu.

"Hey, Tanjiro. Apa mendingan aku ikut sama kamu aja, ya?" Ruang-ruang kelas yang berjejer sudah terlihat. Keadaannya pun sama seperti di lantai bawah; yakni sinar matahari menerangi sekitar, tanpa lampu berkedip-kedip atau penggalan apa pun yang terasa menjanggalkan.

"Bukannya kamu mau ketemu cewek itu di perpustakaan?"

"Mau, sih. Tapi aku masih khawatir sama kamu. Lagian Tanjiro ke mana, deh, kemarin? Padahal kita masuk bareng-bareng. Kok kamu enggak di perpustakaan juga?"

"Coba tebak aku kemarin di mana. Kita mulai saat kamu menengok ke belakang."

"Menurutku sekarang bukan waktunya main tebak-tebakan, d–"

Zenitsu tetap menoleh ke belakang, dan seketika kelu gara-gara menemukan Tanjiro berdiri tanpa bola mata. Hanya rongga yang hitam kosong yang terlihat. Bulu kuduk Zenitsu kian menegang mendapati Tanjiro tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi, tetapi satu demi satu lepas yang setelah copot sepenuhnya; Tanjiro membuka mulut lebar-lebar hingga bibir atasnya bergerak naik ke dahi, sedangkan yang bawah berada di dagu.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Tidak. Itu bukan teriakan Zenitsu yang tengah bersusah payah menggaruk-garuk lantai agar tak tersedot. Percaya atau harus percaya, justru yang barusan memekik adalah Tanjiro, dan mana mungkin Zenitsu melupakan suara sahabatnya sendiri. Wajah "Tanjiro" yang tinggal mulut ini mengeluarkan tangan-tangan hitam lewat perut. Perlahan-lahan menutupi Zenitsu dari kaki hingga kepala membuatnya menyerupai kepompong, barulah ditelan hidup-hidup.

"Ayo kita main tebak-tebakan. Ayo kita main tebak-tebakan. Ayo kita main tebak-tebakan."

Kepala makhluk itu berputar 180 derajat ke belakang. Menengok ke kiri, kanan, mendongak, menunduk, mengulanginya tanpa melihat ke depan lagi, sambil berjalan macam robot. Mulutnya balik pada ukuran normal, serta bibir atas begitu pun yang bawah berada di tempat semestinya. Ia kembali memiliki hidung, tanpa bola mata, lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang seolah-olah tidak pernah rontok, ke arah lubang tempat seseorang terjatuh tadi.

* * *

_BRAKKK!_

Sensasi ketika Zenitsu terjatuh dari ranjang kembali terulang, menyebabkan tulang ekornya nyeri ditambah batuk-batuk. Makhluk sinting yang meniru-niru Tanjiro sudah lenyap, digantikan sesosok gadis yang memperhatikan Zenitsu menggunakan mata pink pucatnya. Ini di perpustakaan. Padahal tadi Zenitsu merasa tenggelam di laut usai tangan-tangan hitam itu menangkap dia, yakin sekali Zenitsu dimasukkan ke dalam perut "Tanjiro", kemudian melepasnya begitu saja membiarkan Zenitsu meminum air berwarna hitam.

"Mau tau sesuatu yang hebat? Tadi kamu jatuh dari langit-langit perpustakaan, lho. Punggungmu baik-baik aja? Tadi mendarat duluan soalnya." Sembari membawa kotak makan siang yang baru Zenitsu sadari masih digenggamnya, padahal ia sempat sesak napas saat masuk ke dalam lautan hitam apalah itu.

"HAH?! ARTINYA AKU KELUAR DARI PERUT DIA GITU?! MASA IYA KENCING LEWAT PANTAT?!"

"Kencing lewat pantat?" Kepalanya dimiringkan dengan mimik polos yang membahayakan hati Zenitsu. Sudah jatuh dari langit-langit perpustakaan–meskipun tidak ada bolong yang tercipta–dengan tololnya pula keceplosan melontarkan candaan jorok kelewat absurd.

"A-ah ... i-itu ... salah ngomong, kok. Maksudku ..."

"Hahahaha ... ada-ada aja lawakannya. Bisa berdiri? Jatuh kayak gitu pasti sakit banget." Tanpa darah di tangan kanannya atau rambut seperti kemarin, siapa juga yang mau menepis uluran tangan dari gadis cantik? Kulitnya selembut sutra. Hangat betul sampai-sampai hati Zenitsu merasa ikut diberkati.

"Tuh, kan, bener! Mana mungkin gadis secantik kamu itu hantu. Buktinya aku bisa menyentuh tanganmu."

Belum cukup dengan tangan sebelah kanan, saking bersemangatnya Zenitsu pun menggenggam yang kiri. Mereka berjabat. Zenitsu membuatnya bergoyang ke kiri lalu kanan. Berputar-putar ke segala arah seakan-akan berdansa yang sejurus kemudian terhenti, akibat Zenitsu menabrak meja panjang dekat jendela raksasa–ada biru langit, awan tebal yang menggumpal, bahkan kawanan camar membentuk formasi "V".

"Ma-maaf tiba-tiba ngajak berputar-putar kayak tadi." Saking malunya Zenitsu menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. Kotak makan siang Zenitsu ditaruh di atas meja oleh sang gadis. Tampaknya dia tengah membaca buku yang kemarin membikin Zenitsu ngeri dadakan.

"Menyenangkan, kok."

"Omong-omong kamu udah makan belum? Itu ... sebenernya ... sebenernya aku pengen kita makan bareng." Tolol. Sumpah. Zenitsu masih saja tersendat-sendat, walaupun ia telah melatih ajakan tersebut dengan Tanjiro pada jam kosong di pelajaran sejarah. Matanya terlalu cepat memerangkap Zenitsu. Ajaib sekali yang membuat Zenitsu terus-terusan berdebar.

"Boleh! Kamu mau duduk di mana?"

"Di deket jendela aja. Langitnya bagus banget."

Kotak makan siang yang terdiri atas dua tingkat itu Zenitsu angkat perlahan-lahan. Tempura, telur gulung, tomat ceri, aneka sayur-mayur, _karage_, nasi dengan _umeboshi_, apel fuji merah–semua sudah Zenitsu persiapkan sebaik mungkin, sebelum menemui Tanjiro di depan rumah Zenitsu untuk menaiki bus. Kuwajima tidak bertanya aneh-aneh ketika Zenitsu meminta demikian–palingan ingin makan bersama Tanjiro, atau calon kekasih, mungkin?

"Ini masakan Kakek. Dulunya dia mengelola toko _bento_ di Tokyo, tapi sekarang udah tutup. Pas masih bersekolah di Nagoya kadang aku suka berkunjung. Menu kesukaanku itu _beef teriyaki_ _bento_."

"Dulunya kamu tinggal di Nagoya? Berarti pernah liat Benteng Nagoya? _Shachi-hoko_? Nagoya _Omotenashi Busho-tai_?" Akar lotus goreng batal dimakannya mendengar latar belakang Zenitsu yang bukan penduduk asli Tokyo. Senyum gadis itu lebih cemerlang daripada kemarin, atau menit-menit lalu. Bintang menari-nari di matanya yang serupa purnama, tetapi Zenitsu malah harum karena biru langitlah yang menjadi tarikan napasnya.

"Pernah, kok, beberapa kali. Apa kamu suka sejarah samurai? Palingan aku tau Oda Nobunaga doang, atau Himura Kenshin. Hobiku bermain musik soalnya."

"Dulu ayahku suka cerita tentang samurai. Kami juga tiap liburan musim panas ke Nagoya. Bisa main gitar, dong, berarti? Dari dulu aku mau belajar main piano terus memainkan Fur Elise, buat kakakku. Atau enggak twinkle twinkle little star! Nostalgia banget, 'kan?"

"Ka-kalo gitu besok ... besok mau mendengarkan permainan gitarku? Sekalian kuajari sama, kalo kamu mau juga ... mendengarkan lagu buatanku, gimana?"

"Bahkan kamu bisa bikin lagu?! Baiklah. Besok kutunggu di perpustakaan ini lagi, oke?"

Kini giliran Zenitsu yang mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis, tetapi dalam posisi memalingkan wajah. Bagaimana ini? Rasanya semakin gugup sewaktu perlahan-lahan Zenitsu menjabatnya, dan ia nyaris terbang ketika kembali menjumpai mata pink pucat yang tidak sekali pun melepaskan Zenitsu itu.

"A-Agatsuma ... Z-Z ... Ze ... Zenitsu. Namaku Agatsuma Zenitsu! Kita belum kenalan, 'kan? Aneh banget rasanya kalo enggak manggil pake nama."

"Nezuko. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Agatsuma-_san_, dan sampai jumpa besok."

Perpustakaan ini tak memiliki pintu, dan agaknya Zenitsu melupakan fakta tersebut. Keponakan Kuwajima itu lebih asyik membalas lambaian Nezuko daripada memikirkan lain-lain. Besok ia harus membawa gitar, makan siang yang banyak, juga tak ketinggalan menceritakan manisnya mereka kepada Tanjiro–sekalian saja Zenitsu menggoda dia agar segera mendekati Kanao secara langsung.

* * *

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Zenitsu membuka mata di ruang kesenian, dan dihadiahi jitakan mesra oleh Uzui Tengen.

Dengan tampang orang bodoh Zenitsu celingak-celinguk -masih belum mencerna betul kenapa ia bisa tersesat kemari. Tangannya pun sudah memegang palet yang diisi warna-warni cat air. Namun, ketika melihat teman-teman lain telah menggores berbagai garis, kanvas Zenitsu kosong melompong membuat Uzui kembali menjitak murid kuningnya ini–keranjang berisi buah-buahan ada di depan mereka, punya mata jelalatan amat bikin keki.

"Apaan, sih, Sensei? Jitak pala sendiri sono." Kuas di tangan kiri diacungkan Zenitsu ke arah sang guru. Dia sudah tahu harus menggambar keranjang berisi buah-buahan. Uzui tinggal pergi daripada setelahnya iritasi, gara-gara gambar Zenitsu buruk rupa.

"Gambar, Zumanitsu. Kok malah bobo di kelas gue? Gak flamboyan banget jadi cowok."

"Udah tau."

"Lagian lo ini gaib banget, asli. Pas awal masuk abis istirahat lo gak ada. Eh, pas gue ke toilet bentar lo tau-tau nongol. Tapi begonya malah ketiduran." Penggambaran Uzui itu mengapa seolah-olah Zenitsu melakukan teleportasi, deh? Malas menjawabnya Zenitsu langsung menggerakkan pensil. Jadi kepingin cepat-cepat pulang juga, kalau sudah melihat wajah Uzui yang mengesalkan.

"_By the way_ mana sohib lo si Tanjidor? Kagak keliatan dari tadi."

"Saran aja, sih, _Sensei_, kalo haus jangan minum cat air. Sekarang jadi ngayal ga jelas, kan. Kagak mungkin Tanjiro enggak ada. Kita semua tau dia itu _murid_ teladan kesayangan guru. Rajin masuk kelas sama menabung. Tidak sombong pula. Emangnya _Sensei_."

"Cuih. Moto anak TK dipake. Liat aja sendiri kalo enggak percaya. Tanjiro bener-bener gak hadir, kok."

Melawan sifat keras kepala Uzui hanyalah membuang-buang tenaga Zenitsu yang telanjur malas kuadrat. Pertama-tama ia memperhatikan barisan kiri, tetapi nihil di sana. Di kanan pun sama saja, terutama saat matanya menangkap bangku kosong yang tinggal satu, membuat Zenitsu langsung menatap cemas dan setengah menahan tangis ke arah Uzui yang geleng-geleng–aneh sekali Zenitsu tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tanjiro sempet ke UKS kagak?"

"E-enggak ... tolong izinkan saya mencari Tanjiro, _Sensei_!" Mencurigakan. Namun, melihat murid cengengnya ini sudah menahan tangis sampai-sampai membungkukkan badan, Uzui mana mungkin setega itu menahan Zenitsu? Anggukan singkat ia berikan. Sebelum punggungnya menghilang Uzui sengaja memperingatkan soal Giyuu yang berpatroli, walaupun sebenarnya Zenitsu sangat tahu.

Destinasi pertama adalah ruang kelas yang hanya terdapat tas-tas bergelantung di punggung meja. Sepanjang berlari Zenitsu mencoba menelusuri tempat yang bebas dari mata elang seorang Giyuu–perpustakaan, laboratorium, UKS membuat Tamayo-_sensei_ bingung sendiri, melihat lapangan melalui jendela lantai dua, nihil. Ingin ke atap pun Zenitsu harus memiliki kunci, sedangkan halaman belakang sekolah? Zenitsu ragu akan idenya.

"_Di sana banyak preman, dan mereka tau aku anggota komite kedisplinan. Gak bareng Giyuu-sensei kena hajar yang ada_."

Demi menemukan Tanjiro haruskah Zenitsu bekerja sama dengan Giyuu? Beberapa waktu ke depan, entah mengapa Zenitsu berfirasat dirinya atau Tanjiro akan sering kesasar. Karena Giyuu bertugas berpatroli, termasuk mengurus izin keluar sekolah, maka meyakinkannya pasti menguntungkan mereka. Tetapi Zenitsu tidak siap menceritakan soal kegaiban bangunan lama. Guru olahraga segalak itu memangnya bakal percaya apa?

"_Tapi masa aku diem terus di–_" Terdengar langkah kaki dari seseorang yang menuruni lantai tiga. Zenitsu melongok sedikit dari tempat persembunyian. Seketika terbelalak menyadari siapa itu yang menghampiri Giyuu, "Kenapa kau habis dari atap, Kamado?"

"A-ah, itu ..."

"Giyuu-_sensei_! Selama tiga hari ke depan tolong jangan bertanya kenapa kami tiba-tiba hilang."

Tahu-tahu muncul di hadapan Giyuu dengan posisi membungkukkan badan, bagaimana mungkin mereka tak kaget? Tatapan Giyuu menyelidik Zenitsu yang terasa berbeda. Seorang Agatsuma yang sering mengeluh padanya dengan ingus naik-turun tidak lagi ada. Cara mata itu menatap, menyiratkan rasa, memahami perasaannya sendiri–Zenitsu memang anggota komite kedisplinan yang pantas Giyuu banggakan.

"Jelaskan alasannya, Agatsuma."

"Justru karena berbahaya kami enggak bisa melibatkan _Sensei_! Aku dan Tanjiro yang memulainya, maka kami juga yang akan menyelesaikannya. Tolong percaya pada kami!"

"Seperti kata Zenitsu, _Sensei_. Kami minta maaf karena enggak bisa menjelaskannya. Namun, ini penting untuk kami." Bahkan Tanjiro sampai ikut memohon menemani Zenitsu yang terharu. Giyuu menepuk kepala kedua sahabat itu. Berlalu begitu saja yang untuk terakhir kalinya; mengacungkan jempol ke udara menyemangati mereka.

"Terima kasih, Giyuu-_sensei_!" seru Tanjiro dan Zenitsu berbarengan. Harusnya ia bilang hati-hati atau memperingati mereka mengenai beberapa hal. Hanya saja Giyuu sudah bersumpah akan melupakannya–bahwa dia harus demi teman-teman di masa lalu juga.

"Jangan sampai kalah, Kamado, Agatsuma."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tersisa tiga hitungan lagi sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai.

Kantin bernuansa sepi pada istirahat kedua, di mana Zenitsu lebih dulu memborong roti untuk dinikmati bersama Nezuko. Dewi keberuntungan benar-benar tersenyum kepada mereka, menilik pelajaran terakhir yakni biologi dikabarkan jam kosong. Selagi menghabiskan semangkuk mi ayam pua Zenitsu sudah bercerita mengenai yang dialaminya, dan sekarang giliran Tanjiro sebelum tiba di bangunan lama.

"Saat pertama kali kita ke bangunan lama, sebenernya aku sudah bertemu Inosuke di kelas X-3." Sungguh. Zenitsu benci ketika teringat lagi, akan kalimat yang dilontarkan suara asing itu. Ternyata dia benar Tanjiro menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan meskipun Zenitsu telah berpikir demikian juga, tetap saja membuat penasaran bagaimana dugaannya begitu tepat.

"Terus gimana? Dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Awalnya dia menendangku, lalu tiba-tiba aku berada di luar bangunan lama, dan hari udah sore menjelang malam. Karena Zenitsu belum keluar aku memutuskan menunggumu. Tapi ketahuan Giyuu-_sensei_."

"Gile emang itu guru satu, patrolinya sampe jam tutup sekolah. Dia nanya-nanya gak ke kamu?" Matahari terik yang seolah-olah terus bersinggasana di pukul dua belas menyambut mereka yang keluar sekolah. Berjalan lima menit pun terasa melewati abad demi abad. Tidak berlebih juga, orang-orang termasuk media massa menjulukinya, "Bakuhatsu Summer".

"Selama nganterin aku pulang Giyuu-_sensei_ enggak bicara apa-apa. Cuma, ya ... meski kita tau dia itu pendiam, diamnya agak aneh menurutku saat itu."

"Lupain aja, deh. Abis itu pas kita kunjungan kedua kalinya, kamu ketemu Inosuke lagi?" Mengenai makhluk sinting yang kemarin mempermainkan Zenitsu pun sudah Tanjiro ketahui. Mendapati pintunya berada di depan mata sebisa mungkin mereka menyamakan langkah. Jangan sampai mendahului atau tertinggal. Terang pun bangunan lama masih berbahaya.

"Ya. Kemarin Inosuke mengatakan hal yang penting, meski aku belum mengerti."

"Hal penting kayak gimana?"

Tanjiro berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Sepasang netra-nya lamat-lamat memandangi Zenitsu yang sedikit meneguk ludah–jarang-jarang ia menyaksikan Tanjiro sangat serius hingga suasana berubah mencekam.

"Ketika pertama kali masuk ke bangunan ini, sesungguhnya kita _membayar_."

"Membayar? Bayar pake uang maksudnya?" Atau dalam makna konotasi, kah? Tanjiro menggeleng. Masalah ini mungkin lebih rumit dibandingkan sekadar menyelesaikan, "siapa yang sakit?", "pergi ke bangunan ini dapat mengatasi amnesia Zenitsu", atau, "Gonpachiro bakal sembuh jika kemari".

"Bayarannya ditentukan secara acak. Untuk Inosuke keberadaannya langsung dihapuskan saat pertama kali masuk, karena itu Zenitsu sama temen-temen lain lupa soal Inosuke."

"Jika gitu kenapa Tanjiro enggak lupa soal Inosuke?"

"Karena aku _dibimbing_ lebih dulu, sebelum Inosuke masuk ke bangunan lama. Zenitsu ingat, kan, sewaktu aku melamun terus? Aku lagi ngobrol dengan seseorang di bawah sadar. Untuk berkomunikasi dengannya sulit, dan sering terputus."

"Apa aja yang kalian obrolkan?" Andaikata boleh Zenitsu ingin menghentikan Tanjiro menjelaskan, kemudian sembah sujud saja kepada Giyuu memohon pertolongan. Empat orang siswa–kalau Inosuke dan Nezuko dimasukkan dalam perhitungan–bisa apa memang? Lama-kelamaan malah Zenitsu serta Tanjiro yang lenyap duluan, sebelum kebenarannya terkuak.

"Tidak banyak. _Dia_ hanya berkata aku harus bersiap menyelamatkan seseorang, karena ada yang sedang mencari mangsa untuk _dipermainkan _secara acak, dan _dia_ gak bisa menghentikannya. Inosuke kena. Kalian yang membawaku ke UKS tiga hari lalu melihat bayangan hitam aneh, kan?"

"Be-bener, tuh! Padahal lewat doang, tapi kakiku sampe mati rasa. Apesnya Giyuu-_sensei_ nongol pula. Untung dia kagak aneh-aneh."

"Inosuke enggak melihatnya, tapi Inosuke mendengar bisikan yang nyuruh ke bangunan lama sekolah, biar aku sembuh. Selain membawa pulang Inosuke, orang yang membimbingku itu juga bilang ada hal lain yang harus kuselesaikan, di bangunan lama sekolah."

"Paan lagi yang harus diselesaikan? Bawa pulang Inosuke aja udah susah."

"Sampai sekarang aku dan _dia_ belum berkomunikasi lagi. Sedangkan ini cuma pendapatku, tapi menurutku ..." Jeda sejenak. Kini Zenitsu jadi ribut sendiri berharap Tanjiro ke intinya saja, daripada membiarkan Zenitsu berspekulasi negatif gara-gara panik duluan.

"Giyuu-_sensei_ ada–"

_BRAKKK!_

Pintu bangunan lama yang semula tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, menyebabkan Zenitsu yang menggendong gitar terpelanting sementara Tanjiro masih kukuh berdiri–kebingungan di tempat. Dari dalam sana angin berkekuatan tinggi menghisap Tanjiro. Tangan putra sulung Kamado itu masih terulur untuk Zenitsu raih. Namun, setiap mendekat satu langkah Zenitsu pasti dibanting lagi, sampai akhirnya Tanjiro lenyap ketika pintu kembali merapat.

"TANJIROOO!"

Bagaimana badai bego itu dapat muncul dari dalam bangunan lama? Kenapa pintu bangsat yang mendadak terbuka ini bisa-bisanya menghempaskan Zenitsu, padahal sudah karatan? Penuh amarah Zenitsu membukanya. Menerobos secara membabi buta yang tidak mempertemukan dia dengan deretan loker atau tangga lantai dua, melainkan Zenitsu langsung tiba di perpustakaan tempat Nezuko menunggu dia.

"Selamat datang, Agatsuma-_san_! Kamu jadi, kan, memainkan lagu buatanmu?" Ekspresi yang kusut lambat laun melunak hingga Zenitsu tenang sendiri. Hatinya seketika membaik melihat senyuman Nezuko. Mengkhawatirkan Tanjiro yang dihisap dadakan sudah berhenti ia lakukan, dan sekarang Zenitsu sekadar ingin memainkan gitar.

"Mana mungkin enggak jadi. Aku udah menunggu-nunggu dari kemarin."

Memang ada yang aneh, dan itu adalah Zenitsu langsung berhenti merisaukan hal-hal di luar perpustakaan, walau tidak pernah menenangkan diri atau dihibur.

* * *

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Yuhuu kita bertemu lagi seminggu lebih sehari, karena kemarin c2 ini blom slse. seperti yang udah aku bilang di chap sebelumnya, horor di sini masih berusaha diperlihatkan meski ya maaf ga horor2 banget. awalnya juga mau bener2 dalam 4k ini nyeritain zennezu doang. tapi kurasa kalo dibikin kek gitu bakal terlalu egois. tanjiro punya bagian yang penting, dan giyuu di sini juga sebenernya punya tapi itu kita bahas laen waktu~ jadinya aku ga akan bisa bener2 fokus ke zennezu, karena zenitsu harus punya interaksi sama tokoh lain. rencananya pengen update seminggu sekali ya tiap hari minggu. moga berjalan lancar deh. dan kurasa fanfic ini ga akan slse dalam 4 chap deh.

Btw thx banget buat review2 yang masuk. aku ga nyangka bakal banyak yang tertarik ama fic aneh ini. buat reauvafs, vira ama butter peanut aku udah bales review kalian di sw ya. kalo ga puas nanti aku bikin 10 sw deh (tapi boong). moga kalian yg review, fav, follow, atau SR fic ini puas ya ama c2 nya.

* * *

Balasan review:

* * *

Strawberry Cheesecake14: Hai kamuu. aku dari dulu pengen banget ngomong ini; thx banget hampir setiap saat review di fanfic buatanku. maaf karena ga pernah kirim PM buat bales, dan syukurlah kesempatan ini dateng. aku selalu menghargai review dari kamu, dan bacanya selalu aja bikin terharu. soal itu penunggu sekolah atau bukan, kita liat nanti aja~ moga suka ya ama chap 2 nya. sekali lagi tengkyu.

Mikazuki Ryuuko: yuk ikutan nyumbang buat tema horor kali ini. niat tinggal niat rasanya mau fokus zennezu. pada akhirnya tanjiro ga bisa kuabaikan begitu saja~ (kecuali chap depan mungkin). untuk horor kurasa di chap ini ga akan bener2 dapet. tapi ya moga kamu suka ya sama c2 ini. tengkyu udah mampir.


	3. Nezuko is

**Chapter 3:**

**Nezuko is …**

* * *

Gitar yang dipetik menciptakan nada-nada indah, diiringi nyanyian merdu dari Zenitsu yang setengah sendu menghayati lirik.

Lagu itu diberi nama, "Blue Sky are You Happy Now?" yang menceritakan tiga orang sahabat, salah satunya ingin menyusul yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu, dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kenyamanan di mana temannya ini berkisah, bahwa dia yang sudah pergi selama-lamanya senantiasa mengawasi mereka, dari atas biru langit. Nezuko bertepuk tangan riang sekali. Pegal pada bahu Zenitsu menguap secara ajaib, digantikan rona merah kasar yang medominasi pipi.

"Bagus banget, Agatsuma-_san_! Di masa depan kamu pasti bisa jadi musisi terbaik." Kedua tangan Zenitsu digenggam oleh Nezuko yang berbinar-binar. Warna merah itu kini merambat hingga menyentuh kening. Zenitsu sedikit memalingkan wajah. Malu bukan kepalang tiba-tiba dihadiahkan kelembutan tangan Nezuko.

"Ku-kurasa agak berlebihan. Cuma karena Nezuko-_chan _ingin …. y-ya, aku juga mau, kok, a-aku bakal berusaha keras demi kita! Tanjiro juga."

"Apa Agatsuma-_san _pernah ikut lomba? Sayang banget kalo disimpen sendiri aja lagunya."

"Seingetku lagu ini didaftarin ke lomba bulan lalu, deh. Pengumumannya akhir Juli. Terus kalo juara satu …. kayaknya bakal dapet kontrak dari label musik ternama."

"Pasti bisa. Apa lagi aku sama Tanjiro-_san_ ngedukung kamu." Hm, hm. Diselimuti kebahagiaan serta keyakinan Zenitsu mengangguk-angguk setuju. Mana mungkin kalah usai disemangati cewek semanis Nezuko. Juga, Tanjiro selalu membantunya optimis yang sesekali kesempatan tersebut Zenitsu manfaatkan, untuk mendapatkan roti melon dari toko roti Tanjiro.

"Omong-omong boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, Nezuko-_chan_. Silakan, silakan."

"Kenapa lagunya diberi judul 'Blue Sky are You Happy Now'? Bukan berarti jelek, sih. Aku penasaran aja."

"Lagunya udah kubikin dari kelas satu SMA. Jadi, agak lupa-lupa inget alesannya. Kalo gak salah, karena aku kepengen dibikin kayak pertanyaan aja. Apa temen mereka yang udah meninggal itu bahagia, setelah akhirnya melihat kedua sahabatnya bersatu lagi?"

"Teman yang meninggal itu Agatsuma-_san_ ibaratkan sebagai biru langit. Indah dan puitis sekali."

"Hehehe …. syukurlah, Nezuko-_chan_. Sejak kecil aku ingin membuat lagu yang menyentuh hati orang-orang, juga mudah dimengerti. Awalnya kupikir kemampuan itu enggak kumiliki. Tapi setelah bertemu Tanjiro, lalu Nezuko-_chan_, aku yakin sudah mulai melakukannya, dan pasti bisa."

"_Blue sky are you happy now_, ya? Jadi terngiang-ngiang."

Iris pink pucat Nezuko melihat ke arah langit, melalui jendela di samping meja panjang. Zenitsu mengikuti langkahnya. Tersenyum riang memandangi biru cerahnya yang tidak sekali pun memudar, dan terasa seolah-olah berlangsung abadi sebanyak apa pun kalender mengganti musim. Meskipun jam dinding menambah angka menjadi tiga belas, bahkan seratus satu yang bergerak ke sekian juta tahun.

Pemandangan langit itu, Nezuko, termasuk Zenitsu akan selalu sama, tanpa satu pun yang kehilangan kata-katanya atau perasaan, dari hari demi hari yang mulai dihabiskan bersama.

Bangunan lama sekolah memang aneh. Namun, perpustakaan ini adalah pengeculian yang Zenitsu beri nama sebagai keajaiban. Ketika ia duduk berseberangan dengan Nezuko, mengulas senyuman untuk biru yang terasa dekat walau dibatasi jendela serta bumi, lalu Zenitsu akan menemukan garis lengkung yang lembut pada–

"Nezuko-_chan_?"

"Ada apa, Agatsuma-_san_? Sudah mau pulang, kah?" Seulas anggukan Zenitsu beri begitu saja yang bertentangan dengan keinginannya, untuk tinggal lebih lama sedikit. Senyuman Nezuko yang lembut, namun kosong, meluruh dengan cepat. Berganti menjadi garis lengkung yang riang, berharap, dan menanti esok.

"_Bye-bye_. Besok kita bertemu lagi?"

"Pasti, kok. _Bye-bye_, Nezuko-_chan_. Besok bikin lagu bareng, yuk."

Melambai-lambaikan tangan menjadi kebiasaan baru mereka, yang setiap kali Zenitsu sadari saat ia melakukannya, mata keponakan Kuwajima itu akan spontan menutup. Tahu-tahu Zenitsu pun berdiri di depan pintu bangunan lama sekolah. Langit menghitam seutuhnya tanpa gugusan bintang, purnama atau sabit yang bergelantung manja menandakan hari berganti malam. Zenitsu tercengang di tempat. Waktu selalu secepat ini atau bagaimana?

"Tasku udah disimpen sama Murata-_san_ belum, ya?" Yakni petugas kebersihan yang juga Zenitsu ajak kerjasama, kalau tiba-tiba ia kesasar dan masih meninggalkan barang di kelas, untuk dititipkan kepada Murata tanpa ketahuan Giyuu yang tentu saja; ini pekerjaan berat.

Sebelum beranjak, Zenitsu mengatur tali dari tas gitarnya agar tidak menjanggalkan punggung. Di tengah malam yang senyap Zenitsu bersiul bahagia tak sabar untuk esok. Namun, kelihatannya ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting di samping pintu bangunan lama.

(Adalah Tanjiro yang pingsan di sana, akan tetapi mungkin Zenitsu kurang awas sehingga tidak menyadarinya, bukan?)

* * *

Rapat guru terpaksa memulangkan murid-muridnya lebih cepat hari, sehingga di sinilah Giyuu–gerbang depan sekolah–yang tengah memastikan semua murid keluar, tanpa seorang pun tertinggal.

Suka atau benci, Zenitsu dan Tanjiro terpaksa mengikuti arahan Giyuu atau Zenitsu kena bogem mentah (lagi). Mereka sengaja menunggu di halte bus yang hanya berjarak satu meter. Sesekali mata Zenitsu mengawasi pergerakan Giyuu yang tak kunjung memasuki tempat rapat. Lalu-lalang murid telah usai pun ia malah bersandar di depan tembok sekolah. Membuka gawai usai mendengar nada panggilan, kemudian berbincang-bincang entah apa.

"Kok dia enggak masuk-masuk? Mau bolos rapat emang? Tapi mustahil jelas." Atau jangan-jangan menunggu mereka pulang? Samar-samar di tengah bising kendaraan yang sengit Zenitsu mendengar suara Shinazugawa Sanemi–guru matematika paling _killer_ di SMA Kimetsu–sepertinya mengajak Giyuu makan bersama mumpung istirahat

"Pendengaranmu emang melebihi orang-orang, tapi menguping pembicaraan mereka gak bagus, Zenitsu."

"Ngeselin abisnya! Gabut amat lagian berdiri di depan sekolah."

"Gimana dengan Nezuko? Dia menyukai lagu buatanmu?" Selagi kesempatan menunda kedatangannya, sedikit obrolan tentu tidak masalah. Di belakang punggung Zenitsu latar bunga-bunga imajiner membentang. Telunjuknya dibuat bersinggungan. Malu-malu tetapi mau.

"Indah dan puitis, katanya. BAHKAN DIA SAMPE PEGANG TANGANKU, LHO. AKU JADI OGAH CUCI TANGAN SELAMA-LAMANYA."

"Banyak kuman, Zenitsu. Jangan. Kamu udah cuci tangan hari ini? Nih. Pake dulu _hand sanitizer_ milikku." Lagian sebenarnya Zenitsu bercanda, meski setengah serius separuh serius sekali. Melalui isyarat Tanjiro meminta Zenitsu membuka tangan. Segumpal cairan putih beraroma harum menghadirkan sensasi dingin yang menyenangkan, melipatgandakan kebahagiaan Zenitsu yang iseng menyentuh-nyentuhnya.

"Digosok dengan benar dan pelan-pelan. Semua jari-jarimu harus kena."

"Tanjiro sendiri gimana sama Inosuke? Ada petunjuk lain?"

"Kemarin terakhir kali kulihat, Inosuke berusaha keluar dengan ngelempar meja sama kursi ke pintu."

"Bego, ya, itu orang? Eh, bentar. Ada pintu di sono?! Kok di perpustakaan gak ada? Diskriminasi macam apa ini?! HUEEE, TANJIROOO! MALANGNYA NASIBKU SAMA NEZUKO-_CHAN_." Sebagai pelampiasan yang spontan Zenitsu mengguncangkan bahu Tanjiro. Namanya bukan Zenitsu kalau tidak menangis, dan Tanjiro pun menenangkan sahabat pirangnya ini dengan mengusap rambutnya.

"Ada pintunya juga enggak bisa dibuka. Kayaknya dihalangi sesuatu, deh."

"Untung kita bisa pulang. Meski kasian Inosuke. Udah dilupain anak-anak sekolah, guru, aku juga, gabut lagi."

"Dia suka menggambar di papan tulis, kok. Abis itu kurasa enggak ada yang penting lagi. Nanti Inosuke juga akan membantu kita mencari info–"

Tanpa ajakan ringan atau sebuah aba-aba Zenitsu mendadak berdiri. Langkahnya memasuki gerbang sekolah yang tidak lagi Giyuu jaga sambil membawa gitar, diikuti Tanjiro di belakangnya yang berusaha memastikan kondisi Zenitsu. Namun, entah bagaimana suara Tanjiro seolah-olah tidak pernah ada. Ia tahu tubuhnya nyata. Putra sulung Kamado itu juga memahami aliran napasnya yang agak panik, tetapi–

Bahu Zenitsu tidak tersentuh. Jari-jarinya menembus begitu saja, mengakibatkan Tanjiro mematung sementara Zenitsu sudah memasuki bangunan lama sekolah yang sesuai dugaan; tampak terang ketika dikunjungi di siang hari.

"Nezuko-_chan_~ Aku datang."

"Zenitsu! ZENITSU!" panggil Tanjiro yang berteriak sekuat tenaga, sewaktu mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Mungkinkah Zenitsu tidak sadar? Melupakan dia–Kamado Tanjiro, salah satu sahabatnya–sama seperti Inosuke?

"_Waktu lo belom dateng kemari, ada hantu yang menghampiri gue. Katanya bayaran kita udah ditentukan. Kalo ga salah milik lo itu_–"

"Menghilang setelah berkunjung tiga kali."

Bodoh sekali. Mengapa sempat-sempatnya Tanjiro melupakan pesan sepenting itu? Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Tanjiro berusaha meredamnya dengan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Menghirup sedalam, dan sebanyak mungkin. Barulah mengambil langkah yang lebar di mana segenap kekuatannya terkumpul di sana, demi meraih Zenitsu sebelum bangunan ini bertindak aneh.

"Dengarkan aku, Zenitsu! AKU DI SINI DAN UNTUK HARI INI, KUMOHON JANGAN KE–"

_GREP!_

Seseorang membekapnya dari belakang. Tubuh Tanjiro yang membeku menyaksikan Zenitsu melintasi koridor, lantas menghilang begitu saja ditelan kegelapan yang seolah-olah bergerak mendekati. Sang pelaku membisikkan sesuatu. Melepaskan bekapan tersebut dari Tanjiro yang sedikit limbung, berakhir terjatuh dalam posisi berbaring, dan kakinya langsung diseret oleh sesuatu tak kasatmata.

"_Kami tidak mungkin membiarkannya berjalan semudah itu_."

"Aku tau ada sesuatu yang lain di sini! Apa maksudnya, 'kami tidak mungkin mem–'"

Tahu-tahu sepasang bola mata merah menyala muncul di hadapan Tanjiro. Sesuatu itu tak berwajah. Napas Tanjiro rasa-rasanya tersangkut di tenggorokan, kala menyaksikan mata tersebut berputar-putar sangat cepat. Mundur pun tidak bisa. Semakin _ia_ mendekati wajah Tanjiro matanya kian membesar, membuat putarannya bertambah tidak karuan sampai-sampai melebihi ukuran tubuh Tanjiro yang seakan-akan pula Tanjiro bakalan di–

"Ada apa, Gonpachiro? Keringatmu banyak banget."

"Ino ... suke ...?"

Hilang. Bola mata merah itu kini menjadi iris emerald milik Inosuke yang berkilat kebingungan. Tanjiro buru-buru bangkit. Melihatnya berbaring lalu terbangun cepat seolah-olah bermimpi buruk, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di luar kelas?

"Di kunjunganku yang keempat ini. Apa selanjutnya aku bakal menghilang juga kayak Inosuke?"

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya, Zenitsu masuk dengan normal melalui pintu kayu reot yang berdenyit ketika didorong.

Pada posisi kesukaan Nezuko–duduk menghadap jendela yang langitnya masih biru bersih–gadis mungil itu sedikit menengok ke belakang. Seketika melompat dari kursinya meninggalkan buku bacaan, mendapati sosok Zenitsu sudah berdiri sambil membawa tas gitar–tersenyum seindah bunga matahari yang disambung oleh, "okaeri" membikin Zenitsu merasa tinggal di rumah mereka berdua.

"Bo-boleh aku mengucapkan, 'tadaima'?" Ah. Sumpah. Apa-apaan coba pertanyaan memalukan itu? Zenitsu memerah hingga kupingnya panas. Makin terbayang-bayang mereka ini sepasang suami-istri yang saling menanti.

"Silakan, Agatsuma-_san_."

"Ta ... ta ... _tadaima_ ... Nezuko-_chan_."

"Hari ini kita akan membuat lagu, 'kan? Ayo segera duduk!"

Demi Tuhan! Zenitsu benar-benar berkata "aku pulang", dan sekarang Nezuko menggenggam tangannya mengajak ia duduk di samping. Buku tulis beserta kotak pensil Zenitsu keluarkan dari tas. Di halaman pertama terdapat lirik, "Blue Sky are You Happy Now?" yang pertama-tama Nezuko baca lebih dahulu, sebelum mereka memulai kegiatan baru tersebut.

"Tulisan tangan Agatsuma-_san_ rapi, ya."

"Sekarang giliran Nezuko-_chan_ yang nulis. Aku ... pengen kamu yang bikin lirik lagunya."

"Beneran, nih, enggak apa-apa? Soalnya aku gak punya pengalaman nulis lirik lagu." Lembaran baru dibuka. Saat Nezuko perhatikan sepertinya Zenitsu sudah menggunakan halaman ini, karena kertas tersebut lusuh sekaligus kusam yang terdapat banyak bekas hapusan.

"Pake halaman lain aja. Itu lirik lagu yang enggak jadi, makany kuhapus."

"Kenapa gak jadi?"

"Inspirasinya kurang. Mungkin aja Nezuko-_chan_ punya sesuatu yang pengen banget kamu utarakan, kayak tentang keluarga, sahabat baik, pengalaman terindah, atau yang terburuk juga boleh. Apa pun bisa dijadikan lagu sebenernya, asalkan perasaan kita kuat."

Perasaan yang kuat terhadap sesuatu, kah? Lamat-lamat Nezuko memperhatikan kertas putih di hadapannya, sedangkan di samping Zenitsu diam-diam melirik mata Nezuko yang lagi-lagi hampa. Sebanyak apa pun ia berpikir sebatas kekosongan yang menemukannya. Semua hanya berbentuk titik-titik samar, mengabur, berbayang-bayang, dan lama-kelamaan gelap membuat Nezuko sedih telah mengecewakan teman pertamanya.

"Maaf, Agatsuma-_san_. Tentang keluargaku atau teman, cuma jalan-jalan ke Nagoya aja yang kuketahui."

"Amnesia, kah? Atau kalo enggak apa keinginan Nezuko-_chan_ sekarang ini? Misalnya ingin berpetualang, baca banyak buku, masuk rumah hantu, katakan aja apa pun." Padahal bukan maksud Zenitsu untuk melukai Nezuko. Setelah bertemu empat kali ia hanya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai Nezuko, dan menciptakan lagu adalah salah satu caranya yang sangat seru.

"Kalo gitu ... aku ingin punya kakak, sama ketemu sahabat lamaku."

"Sahabat lama Nezuko-_chan_? Siapa? Akhirnya kamu inget sesuatu?"

"Namanya belum kuingat. Kayaknya dia cowok."

"_Co-cowok_?!" batin Zenitsu yang mendadak iri setengah mampus. Beruntung banget siapa pun dia itu. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama mereka berteman? Mungkinkah sahabat masa kecil yang kian mendorong Zenitsu untuk misuh saking geregetannya?

"O-oh iya. Kenapa Nezuko-_chan_ mau punya kakak?"

Cukup lama Nezuko terdiam memikirkan jawabannya. Buku bacaan favoritnya ia buka secara acak. Di sana terdapat gambar sang kakak yang memulai petualangan, untuk mengembalikan adiknya yang berwujud iblis menjadi manusia. Masih banyak fragmen lain yang menggambarkan kebaikan tokoh kakak terhadap adik. Kadang-kadang pula Nezuko merasa familier, dan ia telanjur menyukai perasaan campur aduk ini.

"Di buku cerita ini sang adik mempunyai kakak yang baik. Kupikir akan bagus untukku jika memilikinya, juga ..."

"Juga?" Nezuko menatap Zenitsu dengan kehangatan yang dalam. Matanya bahagia sekali. Berpijar-pijar seolah-olah Nezuko tidak akan tersesat–bahwa kekosongan bukanlah akhir dari dirinya yang yakin, ia dapat menemukan semuanya.

"Aku merasa kami bisa bertemu!"

Bertemu seorang tokoh di buku bacaan yang semata-mata fiksi, bukankah itu keinginan yang sangat ... ajaib? Meskipun bagi Zenitsu lembarannya selalu kosong, tetapi ia ingin menghargai harapan Nezuko sehingga Zenitsu bersumpah; mereka pasti menciptakan lagu terbaik di jagat raya.

* * *

Kemarin, usai mengunjungi Nezuko yang lagunya baru terdiri dari tiga baris, hari sudah malam lagi di mana tahu-tahu Zenitsu duduk menghadap meja belajar, menggenggam pensil, dan membuka PR matematika yang berupa dua puluh butir soal.

Dua hari lagi sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai, di tengah istirahat pertama Zenitsu bersama Tanjiro tengah membawa tumpukan buku untuk dibawa ke perpustakaan. Para murid diminta menyumbangkan bacaan apa pun, dan yang melanggar akan didenda walau tidak seorang pun berani, mengingat koordinatornya adalah Giyuu.

"Akhirnya sampe juga! Mumpung gak ada penjaganya, ngadem dulu, yuk, bentar." Mereka sudah tiba di perpustakaan yang AC-nya paling top di sekolah. Tanjiro tampak letih. Napas murid kesayangan Rengoku Kyoujuro-_sensei_ itu terputus-putus, yang meskipun musim panas adalah yang tergila tetap saja Zenitsu merasa janggal.

"Napasmu bermasalah kedengerannya. Gimana kalo abis ini kita ke UKS?"

"Eh? Akhir-akhir ini aku ke UKS melulu. Lagian istirahat sebentar juga nanti baikan."

"Tapi gak kerasa, ya, bentar lagi liburan musim panas. Kalian naik gunung lagi?" Tahun lalu di kelas sepuluh Zenitsu pernah mengikuti rutinitas keluarga Kamado itu. Ujung-ujung dia menyerah. Namun, Zenitsu tetap mencapai puncak berkat bantuan ayah, ibu, bahkan adik-adik Tanjiro turut menyemangati Zenitsu.

"Ayah semangat banget dari kemarin. Zenitsu mau ikut lagi?"

"Gak. Makasih. Jantungku mau meledak rasanya."

"Tetap mengunjungi Nezuko, kah? Rasa-rasanya jadi khawatir juga sama Inosuke. Pasti dia bosen sendirian di bangunan lama." Liburan yang mana pun itu, Tanjiro tidak pernah menyinggung ide pulang kampung ke Nagoya. Hubungan Zenitsu dengan orang tuanya buruk sejak kecil. Di jam olahraga setiap mereka mengganti baju, teman-temannya pasti tanpa sengaja menemukan bekas luka hampir di seluruh bagian tubuh Zenitsu.

"Cari cara mengeluarkan dia sebelum liburan juga susah. Besok hari terakhir kita masuk, dan aku gak yakin bisa melakukannya sendirian."

"Emang enggak akan bisa, Zenitsu. Soalnya bayaranmu itu–"

_SREKKK!_

Pintu geser dibuka oleh penjaga perpustakaan, yakni Himejima Gyomei yang ada urusan mendadak. Zenitsu menundukkan kepala memberi salam. Langsung tancap gas buat kabur, gara-gara malu sudah berbicara sendiri.

"Waktu istirahatnya masih sepuluh menit lagi padahal."

Tanjiro yang mendadak tak kasatmata sekadar menghela napas, dan dengan pasrah menuju kelas walaupun nama "Kamado Tanjiro" akan menghilang dari daftar hadir siswa.

Pergi ke gunung jelas menjadi ide buruk jika kondisinya begini.

* * *

"Berarti Nezuko-_chan_ juga gak inget, ya, dulunya kamu dari daerah mana?"

Perkembangan terbaru yang sekiranya pantas dilaporkan adalah, mereka berhasil menambahkan dua baris lirik yang sejauh ini terlihat baik. Sekali-kali Zenitsu akan memetik gitar mencari nada yang sekiranya pas. Nezuko selalu suka menontoni itu, karena ternyata seseorang yang tengah menikmati hobinya lebih berbinar, sekaligus keren hingga pujian melampaui kata-kata yang pernah lahir ke dunia.

"Enggak. Tau-tau aku ada di perpustakaan, begitu pun buku ini." Bacaan kesayangannya yang tidak bisa Zenitsu lihat, ya? Pensil kembali Nezuko gerakkan. Ia tampak bersemangat, semenjak berhasil menciptakan bait pertamanya kemarin.

"Udah berapa lama Nezuko-_chan_ di sini?"

"Sepuluh ... tahun?"

"Ha-hah?! Sepuluh tahun di sini sendirian?! Nezuko-_chan_ enggak pernah nyoba keluar?"

"Dulu aku pernah mencoba keluar dari sini sekali. Cuma ada seseorang yang bilang padaku, katanya aku harus menunggu." Konyol, bahkan menjengkelkan sekali. Jadi seperti kata Tanjiro, ya, bahwa di bangunan lama ada yang lain selain Nezuko dan Inosuke? Mereka sudah membicarakan ini di bus. Sedangkan yang di perpustakaan memang agak aneh, karena tiba-tiba terputus lalu Tanjiro ...?

"Menunggu, ya? Kayaknya kamu, termasuk aku, Inosuke, sama Tanjiro hanya dipermainkan, deh."

"Dipermainkan gimana?"

"Abisnya kemarin Tanjiro dibekap seseorang, terus dia dibisikin, 'kami tidak mungkin membiarkannya berjalan semudah itu'. Jelas-jelas kondisi kita berempat kayak lagi ngikut permainan atau apalah."

"Omong-omong soal permainan, aku jadi teringat ayunan. Boleh kutambahkan dalam lirik?"

"Tulis aja. Kalo udah sampe bagian reff, gimana kalo kita nyanyiin bareng-bareng?"

Yang termanis itu ketika Nezuko mengangguk antusias, dan kini Zenitsu tidak sabar memetik gitarnya, mengerahkan segenap perasaan yang terkumpul hingga detik ini. Kemungkinan besar besok mereka sudah bisa mencobanya. Bangunan lama sekalipun pasti memiliki ruangan musik, yang Zenitsu andaikan ia memberikan kebahagiaan terbesar dengan memainkan sebuah band.

Percaya atau tidak, Tanjiro adalah keyboardis di band yang Zenitsu bentuk, walau Uzui mentertawakannya menilik anggotanya hanya berdua (seharusnya bertiga yang bagian drum diisi Inosuke). Karena itu mereka tidak pernah mengikuti lomba bersama. Ketika Zenitsu melihat pada biru langit, mimpi itu masih bermil-mil jauhnya yang tersembunyi entah di bintang yang mana.

Namun, ia mempunyai firasat Nezuko bisa ikut membawa impian itu. Besok Zenitsu akan mengajak Tanjiro kemari, dan mungkin nanti Inosuke tertarik bergabung usai menonton. Zenitsu pun mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak Nezuko mengikuti band ini agar tidak sendirian lagi, lalu tampil di _bunkasai_ menggunakan lagu ciptaan mereka.

Seragam itu dari sekolah mana, ya? Apa sebelumnya Nezuko pernah mengikuti klub? Hobi yang lain selain membaca? Karyawisata di SMP Nezuko ke mana? Menaiki bus, jalan kaki, atau berdogleg-dogleg dalam kereta? Nama orang tua Nezuko? Kejadian paling memalukan saat SD?

Kira-kira Nezuko itu siapa, ya, sebenarnya?

Marga dia ... omong-omong apa? Masa iya Nezuko saja?

Jangan-jangan Nezuko dibuang, kah? Kasihan sekali kalau iya. Tetapi mana mungkin Zenitsu mau membayangkannya. Siapa pun dia yang sesungguhnya, Nezuko adalah–

"Agatsuma-_san_?" Seperti disambar petir, Zenitsu kaget sekali ketika Nezuko menepuk pundaknya. Wajah gadis misterius itu berubah cemas. Kenapa pula Zenitsu bodoh sekali membiarkan dirinya sembarangan bertanya-tanya?

"E-eh ... iya? Kenapa?"

"Sampai di sini dulu aja. Istirahatlah di rumah, Agatsuma-_san_. _Bye-bye_." Buku tulis dan pensilnya langsung dikembalikan. Tanpa menunggu Zenitsu lagi Nezuko melambaikan tangan. Berkata "sampai jumpa besok?" yang kenapa ... seperti berbentuk seulas tanya?

"Tu-tunggu, Nezuko-_chan_! Aku baik-baik aja, ko–"

Terlambat. Lagi-lagi dalam ruang dan waktu yang seolah-olah menyempit Zenitsu tiba-tiba berpindah lokasi. Kali ini ia berdiri menghadap ayunan. Jingga menyemburat dari segala sudut menghangatkan atmosfer dengan sengaja, tetapi hati Zenitsu kusut entah mengapa.

"Apaan, sih? Dari kemarin ada aja yang mau bikin nangis."

Mana mungkin Zenitsu paham, sehingga ia memutuskan pulang daripada berkeliaran tidak jelas. Setelah ia lumayan jauh seseorang tampak bersandar pada ayunan. Menghela napas panjang, sebelum memutuskan pergi lagi walaupun baru berkunjung sebentar.

"Nostalgia sekali, ya."

Sangat nostalgia, meskipun bukan di taman kota di Nagoya.

* * *

Sejujurnya pula Zenitsu agak ragu mengunjungi perpustakaan di bangunan lama. Namun, karena lagu yang Nezuko tulis sudah mencapai _reff_, ditambah pula Zenitsu hanya semakin bersalah apabila kejutannya dibatalkan, ia pun tetap mengajak Tanjiro menuju perpustakaan–pertama-tama ke kelas X-3 lebih dahulu menjemput Inosuke, barulah mereka berempat mencari ruangan musik.

"Pegang tanganku, Zenitsu. Kita akan melewati koridor bersama-sama."

Langsung saja Zenitsu memegangnya, dan mereka berlari melewati koridor yang semakin memanjang. Rasanya hanya seperti melaju di tempat yang sama–keduanya tidak maju, Tanjiro tampak frustrasi, lagi-lagi suara misterius itu berbisik agar Zenitsu mencurigai Tanjiro, mengata-ngatai Zenitsu bego karena diam terus membuat ia sangat, sangat, dan sangat muak terhadap segalanya.

"Meskipun bayaran Zenitsu adalah enggak bisa pergi dari perpustakaan. Aku ... aku mau bersumpah akan membawamu ke tempat Inosuke, dan kita berempat bakal sama-sama me–"

Terlepas. Genggaman Zenitsu melemah di akhir, juga sekilas Tanjiro terasa hilang. Tubuh termasuk jiwanya sudah ada di perpustakaan. Di kursi yang biasa Nezuko menunggu. Datang menyambut Zenitsu yang tangannya ditarik pun ia kurang senang, dan sewaktu Nezuko mempersilakan Zenitsu duduk pemuda bermarga Agatsuma itu malah menitikkan beberapa hujan dari matanya.

"Agatsuma-_san_? Kok menangis? Kenapa?" Kedua pipinya yang basah Nezuko sentuh dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Berulang-ulang Zenitsu menggeleng. Menghapus air matanya sendiri. Tambah deras menangisnya. Kadang meraung pilu. Nezuko merasa patah berkali-kali sampai ingin hancur.

"Maaf, Nezuko-_chan_. Aku ... aku kesel sama diriku sendiri."

"Kesel kenapa? Ayo cerita." Perlahan-lahan Nezuko menggiring Zenitsu supaya duduk di kursi. Tas gitarnya Nezuko bantu lepaskan. Mengusap-usap punggung Zenitsu supaya ia merasa lebih baik.

"Tadi ada seseorang yang dateng bersamaku, dan dia berkata kalau aku enggak bisa ke mana pun selain perpustakaan. Tapi dia bersumpah bakal membawaku ke ruang kelas tempat Inosuke ditahan. Bahwa kita berempat bakal menemukan ruang musik di sini."

"Aku lupa namanya, Nezuko-_chan_. Sekarang juga aku kesel banget, karena lupa siapa itu Inosuke selain namanya. Mereka berdua sahabatku. Kenapa bangunan ini mempermainkan kami, hah?! _Hiks_ ..."

"_Lihat? Kalau dipeluk kayak gini Nezuko-chan merasa enak, kan, meski masih menangis?_"

Suaranya hangat, lembut, dan ... dan Nezuko mendadak terlalu rindu. Zenitsu ia bawa ke dalam pelukannya–seerat mungkin untuk merasai kesakitan Zenitsu agar berhenti menjadi miliknya saja–seperti yang _orang itu _lakukan–walau Nezuko tidak mengenal dia sama sekali. Lantas Nezuko berbisik Zenitsu adalah orang yang baik, peduli kepada teman-temannya, ramah, penuh perhatian, disambung terima kasih karena Zenitsu telah menangis.

"Maaf juga, Agatsuma-_san_. Datang ke sini memberatkanmu, ya?"

"Bukan begitu ... Nezuko-_chan_. Bangunan ini juga menyebalkan. Rasanya aku benci banget sampai mau mengutuknya." Entahlah sekarang Nezuko harus membalas apa. Tahu-tahu pula Zenitsu sudah membalas pelukannya. Walaupun masih menangis, tetapi lebih tenang dibandingkan barusan.

"Hey. Kita pergi, yuk, dari bangunan ini."

"Per-gi?" Mendengar kata "pergi" mata Nezuko membulat sempurna. Jelas-jelas Zenitsu serius. Gadis itu tahu sekali ajakan tersebut bukanlah disebabkan oleh kehilangan kendali, melainkan memang berasal dari lubuk hatinya.

"Ke rumahku aja. Kakek pasti senang menyambutmu."

"Enggak bisa, Agatsuma-_san_. Ka–", "Atau Nezuko-_chan_ mau jalan-jalan? Liburan ke Nagoya lagi? Yokohama? Akihabara? Luar negeri? Kita bisa ke mana pun, kok," potong Zenitsu terdengar lemah. Dia masih menyukai perpustakaan. Kegiatan di sini bersama Nezuko. Pemandangan biru langit. Bau buku-buku lama yang unik. Namun ... namun lama-kelamaan Zenitsu juga lelah, dan apa salahnya mengubah total suasana?

"Enggak bisa, Agatsuma-_san_. Sekali lagi maaf. Agatsuma-_san_ ingat, 'kan, masih ada seseorang yang harus kutunggu di sini?" Pelukan dilepas. Zenitsu menunduk. Nezuko pikir waktu seperti mati.

"Hahaha ... ya ampun. Awalnya aku sempet berkhayal, masa, kalo orang yang Nezuko-_chan_ tunggu itu adalah diriku. Jelas gak mungkin, ya? Kita aja baru ketemu enam kali."

Dari tempatnya Zenitsu beranjak bangkit. Mengambil tas gitar. Barulah melambaikan tangan kepada Nezuko yang meremas rok biru dongkernya. Dengan lirih ia berkata _bye-bye_. Cukup sekejap sosok Zenitsu sudah menghilang, entah hari ini dibawa ke mana.

"Besok liburan musim panas dimulai, 'kan?"

Apakah artinya Zenitsu tidak akan kemari selama dua bulan? Kalau benar demikian Nezuko akan merindukan dia, dan menunggu Zenitsu kembali meski ternyata sudah enggan.

"Pasti Agatsuma-_san_ kembali. Kurasa aku harus mempersiapkan sebuah hadiah."

Sementara jam dinding yang sejak dahulu berhenti di angka dua belas, entah sedari kapan tahu-tahu sudah tiba di angka enam; mungkin sebuah pertanda, atau bisa jadi kehidupan yang baru.

* * *

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Chap 3 kelar. lega juga. kurasa update-nya bakal tiap senin aja. sebenernya sih mau kemarin, cuma lagi ga enak badan jadinya istirahat dolo. ini aja ga nyangka bisa selesai hari ini. tapi untunglah soalnya utang yang laen nunggu dikelarin, blom lagi mau UTS pula. asli. aku tu cuma pengen zennezu haha hihi doang, ga perlu ada misteri segala macem. cuma karena zenitsu bisa ke mana2 (?) jadilah kurasa fic ini jadi zenitsu x anyone aja. sing penting misteri kelar mau zenitsu ama sapa aja kan. lagian harusnya kalean seneng2 aja dong zenitsu sangad diperhatikan di sini. buat horor juga maaf aku cuma bisa selipin dikit banget WKWKW. bahkan entah itu pantes disebut horor/ga pas tanjiro ketemu mata merah menyala bla3.

* * *

Balesan review:

Mikazuki Ryuuko: Hai lagi kamu. Thx udah mampir dan seneng banget kamu suka sama chap 2. sayangnya buat uzen kurasa cuma bakal secuil doang. peran uzui di fic ini ya ga berapa penting soalnya wkwkw. semoga kamu juga suka ya ama zenitsu x anyone. sekali lagi tengkyu udah sempet2in review.


	4. Kunci, Pembimbing, Mangsa

**Chapter 4:**

**Kunci, Pembimbing, Mangsa**

* * *

Kunjungan ke tujuh tidak lagi Zenitsu rencanakan atau pikirkan, selama ia belum mampu membenahi pikirannya yang acak kadut.

Usai berpamitan secara paksa, Zenitsu tahu-tahu berdiri menghadap toko roti di mana Murata keluar dari sana–membawa sekantong penuh sekitar sepuluh bungkus, yang rasanya dibuat beraneka ragam. Petugas kebersihan merangkap sahabat Zenitsu itu sempat mencurahkan kengeriannya kala mengambil tas Zenitsu tanpa diinterogasi Giyuu, dilanjut bersyukur karena pertama; Murata melakukannya sekali saja; kedua, ia tak tertangkap basah.

Hanya saja Zenitsu kurang mendengarkannya, lalu buru-buru kabur kala Murata berubah khawatir. Sesampainya di rumah, Kuwajima berlari memeluk Zenitsu yang berteriak-teriak akibat kaget. Belum cukup dengan kehadiran cucunya yang nyata, ia tersedu-sedu sembari mengatakan, "kau hilang seharian" membuat Zenitsu pusing sendiri.

"Hilang seharian, ya? Ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi."

Meskipun kedatangan Zenitsu yang dianggap menghilang seharian sedikit mendatangkan berkah–Kuwajima menyuguhkan kue cokelat lava, bahkan memasakkan masakan favorit Zenitsu–tetap saja belum cukup guna mengembalikan _mood_-nya yang mustahil karuan. Pensil di genggaman ia gelindingkan ke atas meja. Dibayang-bayangi wajah marah Shinazugawa Sanemi pun, pokoknya Zenitsu ogah mengerjakan PR di hadapannya ini.

"Kakek kapan pulang, deh? Jadi enggak enak gara-gara ngerahasiain soal bangunan lama."

Sekitar pukul lima sore tadi Kuwajima bersiap-siap pergi kondangan, dan empat jam sudah berlalu. Zenitsu ingin mengambil camilan di kulkas. Namun, koridor yang gelap gulita selalu mengurungkan niat tersebut, juga katakanlah Zenitsu memang pengecut akibat ngeri, apabila sewaktu-waktu hantu menampakkan wujudnya–kejadian ganjil di bangunan lama sekolah benar-benar menanamkan trauma.

_CKLEK!_

"Hm? Kakek?" gumam Zenitsu yang spontan menengok ke arah pintu. Ternyata masih tertutup. Mungkin tubuhnya lebih lelah dari dugaan, meski ia tidak merasa mengantuk.

_BLAMMM!_

"AMPUNI SAYA SHINAZUGAWA-_SENSEI_!" Ketika melamun Zenitsu tanpa sengaja membayangkan Sanemi mengamuk, dengan rotan di tangan kiri bersiap menghabisinya. Apa Kuwajima sudah pulang? Tetapi bukan gayanya yang senang membanting pintu, walaupun seseorang membuat ia terlampau marah.

Kaki Zenitsu gemetar sampai lemas. Sekarang ini ia betul-betul membenci pendengarannya yang di atas rata-rata, karena disumpal pun Zenitsu masih menangkap suara-suara aneh di luar kamar. Ada tangisan gadis yang meraung-raung yang seolah-olah tinggal di dalam kepala Zenitsu. Ke mana pun ia menengok hanya perabot kamarnya yang ditemukan. Akan tetapi, lama-kelamaan semua itu berubah menjadi bayangan-bayangan hitam berwajah menyeringai.

"Berhenti ... berhenti ... BERHENTI! BERHENTI! BERHENTI! BERHENTI! KENAPA KALIAN MENATAPKU COBA? JANGAN MENYERINGAI KAYAK GITU!" Penghapus asal Zenitsu lempar selama mengenai salah satu bayangan aneh itu. Lampu kamarnya memancarkan warna merah darah. Kejanggalan bertubi-tubi ini terjadi, semenjak Zenitsu mendengar suara gadis menangis.

_**Kemari, Zenitsu, kemari. Ayo kita main lagi.**_

_**Main. Main. Main. Main. Main. Main. Main. Main. Main.**_

_**Tebak-tebakannya belum selesai, lho. Ayo tebak aku ini siapa sekarang.**_

_**Tebak. Tebak. Tebak. Tebak. Tebak. Tebak. Tebak. Tebak. **_

Dengan gerakan cepat Zenitsu mengambil pensil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tinggal menusuk telinganya. Lanjut ke mata kiri, kanan, sehingga Zenitsu akan terbebas dari teror sinting ini.

_**HAHAHAHA! Lihat, lihat! Dia mau menusuk telinganya. Ayo kita bernyanyi kalau begitu.**_

_**Satu satu tusuk telinga kiri.**_

_**Dua dua tusuk telinga kanan.**_

_**Tiga tiga tusuk mata kiri.**_

_**Satu dua tiga tusuk mata kanan.**_

"Ja-ja ... ja ... JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU, HANTU-HANTU SIALAN! KATA ... KATA SIAPA AKU ENGGAK BERANI, HAH?!"

Ujung pensil yang baru Zenitsu raut guna mengerjakan PR matematika, kini benar-benar ia gunakan untuk menusuk mata sebelah kiri tanpa keraguan. Darah membasahi telapak tangannya yang menutup luka tersebut. Namun, Zenitsu tidak terlepas dari teror bayangan-bayangan hitam yang sekarang menertawainya dengan suara bergema, dan "mereka" menunjuk-nunjuk mata kanan Zenitsu yang masih utuh supaya segera dieksekusi.

_**Sekarang mata kananmu. Cepat lakukan!**_

_**Habis itu telinga kiri dan kanan. Makin banyak darah makin bagus. **_

_**Tusuk sekarang juga biar kami bisa menerormu selama-lamanya. Buta itu kegelapan abadi, lho.**_

Tidak ... tidak ... TIDAK! Zenitsu sangat menyesali keputusannya, dan ia tak mau lagi melakukan ini. Hanya saja tangannya bergerak sendiri hendak menusuk mata sebelah kanan. Tubuh Zenitsu terasa beku setiap berniat melawan, membuat bayangan-bayangan tersebut lama-kelamaan tertawa macam kaset rusak.

"... _san_ ..."

"_Maaf, Kakek, Nezuko-chan. Abis ini aku gak akan bisa melihat kalian lagi,_" batinnya pasrah. Jika Zenitsu harus menusuknya, setidaknya biarkan ia menutup mata agar tak menyaksikan ujung pensil sedikit demi sedikit menyentuh pupil.

"AGATSUMA-_SAN_!"

_DEG!_

Bertepatan dengan jantungnya yang tersentak, suara pensil terjatuh, dan tangan Nezuko yang menahannya dapat Zenitsu lihat menggunakan sebelah mata. Bayangan-bayangan aneh itu sudah lenyap. Kamar Zenitsu berganti menjadi perpustakaan dengan jendela raksasa, wangi khas dari buku-buku lama, termasuk langit biru jernih padahal jelas-jelas hari sudah malam.

"Mataku ... aku bener-bener menusuknya, ya?" Perih. Sakit sekali ditambah lagi, darah mengucur tanpa akhir. Akan tetapi Zenitsu lebih ingin menangis, gara-gara terkenang ucapan orang tuanya sewaktu ia kecil. Ternyata mereka benar bahwa Zenitsu gila–dirinya dikutuk oleh setan, sehingga membawa bencana seperti yang barusan dia alami.

"Agatsuma-_san_. Maaf. Ini semua ... ini semua salahku! Maaf ..."

Lantas mengapa Nezuko menangis? Meminta maaf? Menggenggam kedua tangan Zenitsu dengan jari-jarinya yang rapuh? Tetapi Zenitsu justru benci. Zenitsu pun melepas paksa pegangannya, menolak keberadaan Nezuko yang menitiskan air mata. Gadis itu malah tersenyum lebar. Secarik kertas yang terjatuh dari saku rok seragam musim panasnya buru-buru ia ambil, sebelum Zenitsu memungut hadiah yang tak perlu disampaikan ini.

"Karena aku ingin menemukanmu Agatsuma-_san_ jadi terlibat. Mulai sekarang aku enggak akan mencarimu lagi. Selama diriku gak mengharapkan pertemuan kita, Agatsuma-_san_ masih bisa selamat."

"Nezuko-_chan_ ini bicara apa? Kamu jangan ngomong kayak gitu, dong. Aku akan minta maaf sekarang juga, kalo Nezuko-_chan_ masih sedih gara-gara perkataanku." Lagu mereka belum selesai. Tentang janjinya yang ingin membawa Nezuko keluar pun belum terpenuhi. Bagaimana dengan cerita berkereta bersama? Piknik di musim semi? Atau berkunjung ke Kastil Nagoya jika Nezuko telanjur mengusirnya?

"Bukan, Agatsuma-_san_. Seperti katamu kita cuma dipermainkan. Untuk sekarang aku kurang tahu detailnya. Nanti bakal kutanyakan lagi ke _orang itu_. _Bye-bye_."

"Tunggu sebentar, Nezu–"

Terlambat. Lagi-lagi di saat-saat terpenting dalam hidupnya, Zenitsu selalu telat melakukan sesuatu. Di tengah lalu-lalang pejalan kaki yang memadati pusat perbelanjaan Zenitsu berlari macam kesetanan. Apa pun konsekuensinya ia harus pergi ke bangunan lama sekolah. Secara tegas akan Zenitsu utarakan kepada Nezuko, kalau dia pun ingin mengunjunginya selama liburan musim panas–tidak peduli meski mendadak menghilang, atau diteror seperti tadi.

"Hey, Nak. Matamu berda–"

Dia tahu. Kata siapa Zenitsu tidak sadar, meski caranya berlari sejenis dengan kesetanan? _Orang itu_ pasti yang mengurung Nezuko di perpustakaan. Membuat teman-teman melupakan Inosuke, dan sesekali menyebabkan Zenitsu amnesia terhadap Tanjiro. Tidak membutuhkan peran pahlawan untuk melayangkan satu pukulan. Justru karena Zenitsu pengecut, dialah yang akan me–

_TIN ... TIN!_

"Klakson mo–?" Terlalu dekat. Mustahil untuk menghindar apa lagi Zenitsu merasai perih di kakinya, akibat sempat terantuk kerikil.

_Lagi pula kau tidak bisa kabur, Agatsuma Zenitsu. Nikmati saja setelah membayar "cukup mahal"._

_BRAKKK! _

Mata kanannya tertutup. Ditabrak pun Zenitsu terpaksa pasrah, tetapi tidak demikian karena tubuhnya menabrak permukaan lantai kayu yang berdebu. Langit-langit perpustakaan menjadi pemandangan yang pertama kali menyambut Zenitsu. Kepalanya agak berdenyut namun baik-baik saja. Ia masih mampu mengidentifikasi dirinya berada di mana, yakni sela-sela rak buku antara barisan keempat atau kelima.

"Lepaskan Agatsuma-_san_, Tanjiro-_san_, dan Inosuke-_san_, Kaigaku! Berhenti mempermainkan mereka."

Kai-ga-ku? Bukankah itu nama yang pertama kali Zenitsu sebut, ketika mengingat-ingat siapa yang sering menonton film bersamanya? Wujud mereka terhalang rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Hanya suara marah-marah Nezuko yang terdengar, kemudian dibalas oleh seringai remeh dari Kaigaku, gadis misterius itu semakin meledak-ledak, Kaigaku juga ketawanya kian sinting sampai-sampai Nezuko bergidik ngeri.

"Permainannya belum selesai. Memang siapa kau mau sembarangan membatalkan?" Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai kayu yang reot, setelah Kaigaku tidak habis pikir mengenai Nezuko yang menurutnya juga keterlaluan. Tanpa ampun ia menarik kerah seragam Nezuko. Sepasang mata yang seluruhnya hitam itu melotot, tetapi Nezuko tak gentar.

"Udah kubilang aku enggak mau ketemu Agatsuma-_san_! Dia gak perlu _membayar_ lagi. Orang yang kutunggu juga aku udah gak peduli, asalkan Agatsuma-_san_ sama temen-temennya selamat."

"Maka bantulah dia menyelesaikan permainannya, cewek idiot! Lagian mau lo ogah ketemu dia, kek, atau masih kepingin, kek, semuanya gua yang atur. Paham?"

"Terus juga lo serius enggak mau ketemu dia lagi? Kesempatan kalian tinggal empat, lho. Bayarannya juga akan terus berjalan. Kalau dia kagak kemari, maka perpustakaan ini yang mendatangi dia!" sambung Kaigaku setengah membentak. Buku yang dilempar ke arahnya ia tangkap dengan mudah. Terlihat sosok Zenitsu terengah-engah menahan pedih, dan mata kanannya yang nyalang itu Kaigaku puji sebagai keindahan.

"LEPASKAN NEZUKO, BANGSAT! GUA GA NGERTI APA YANG LO RENCANAIN, TAPI GUA TAU NGEJAMBAK RAMBUT CEWEK ITU BUKAN COWOK SEJATI, DASAR BANCI!"

"Pemeran utamanya sudah datang, ya. Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"JANGAN KABUR, KAIGA–"

Asap putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menghilangkan keberadaan Kaigaku, entah ke mana perginya pria brengsek itu. Sebelum Nezuko dapat berkata-kata Zenitsu lebih dulu memeluknya, berharap tidak terlepas atau terpisah lagi tanpa kata. Ia yang begitu erat mendekapnya seolah-olah meminta maaf. Sangat menyesal sempat egois, padahal entah Zenitsu adalah yang Nezuko cari atau bukan, mereka akan tetap ... _bersama_.

"Agatsuma-_san_. Aku–", "Selama liburan musim panas pun aku bakal menemuimu. Setelah permainannya selesai, Tanjiro sama Inosuke udah selamat, kita berempat jalan-jalan, oke?" Mendengar Zenitsu yang bersungguh-sungguh mana bisa Nezuko bertindak tega, dengan mengusir paksa seperti di pertemuan sebelumnya. Tangan yang semula hendak melambai dibungkam. Sebentar saja–cukup sesaat Nezuko ingin menikmati kehangatan Zenitsu.

"Cara menyelesaikannya gimana? Kaigaku cuma bilang kita membutuhkan _kunci_."

"Kita cari sama-sama kalo gitu. Soal janjinya biar aku yang berusaha. Nezuko-_chan_ tunggu aja, oke?"

"Omong-omong matamu gimana? Kaki Agatsuma-_san_ juga keliatannya luka." Pelukan mereka sedikit Nezuko longgarkan agar ia bisa mengecek keadaan Zenitsu. Belum diobati sama sekali. Darah kering yang membekas di wajahnya Nezuko hapus menggunakan jari, membuat ia semakin merasa dingin.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Zenitsu. Anggap aja itu tanda kita udah berbaikan."

"Zenitsu-_san_ boleh?"

"Boleh, kok. Asal Nezuko-_chan_ suka."

"Selama aku masih boleh memanggil Zenitsu-_san_, aku pasti menyukai panggilan apa pun yang kubuat untukmu. Untuk sekarang Zenitsu-_san_ istirahat, ya? Besok ... mari bertemu lagi." Kertas yang kemarin terjatuh Nezuko berikan kepada Zenitsu. Ada gambar dirinya di sana–tersenyum lebar menggenggam dandelion berwarna kuning.

Akhirnya lambaian tangan itu menjadi sama seperti yang biasa dilakukan–berharap kepada esok, berterima kasih kepada hari ini yang sudah menyatukan keduanya, walaupun Nezuko dan Zenitsu adalah jarak dan waktu. Usai Zenitsu pamit Nezuko langsung terjatuh. Bahkan meskipun besok Zenitsu mampir lagi, tersenyum sekaligus memeluk isi hatinya, lalu bermain gitar serta bernyanyi bersama, pertemuan mereka ... tersisa empat kali saja.

Empat kali lagi, di mana Nezuko memiliki pemandangan bersama Zenitsu.

Empat kali lagi Zenitsu akan menemuinya, dan Nezuko tahu betul tidak akan ada yang kelima, setelah genap di angka dua belas.

Meski Nezuko belum paham mengapa ia mengetahuinya, akan tetapi Nezuko bisa yakin bahwa dirinya sendiri mulai kehilangan–tubuh ini mulai tidak seperti tubuhnya, karena lebih dingin dibandingkan ketika Nezuko pertama kali bertemu Zenitsu.

"Tujuanku berada di sini hanyalah untuk mengatakan maaf padamu, ya, sepertinya? Padahal Zenitsu-_san_ enggak suka. Maaf."

* * *

Berat. Zenitsu merasa lelah saat membuka matanya, dalam keadaan sakit kepala begini. Langit-langit kamar memiliki warna putih yang asing. Bau obat menguar kencang di sekitar, membuat Zenitsu semakin tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya–ingatan terakhir Zenitsu adalah ia mendapatkan hadiah dari Nezuko, mereka saling melambai, kemudian ... semuanya gelap sekali entah bagaimana.

"Akhirnya sadar juga lo."

"Hmmm? Kok aku bisa denger suara Uzui-_sensei_, ya? Tidur lagi, ah."

"Bisa, lah! Lo liat dulu, dong, ke samping. Lagian lo enggak boleh tidur lagi." Benar saja. Guru keseniannya yang lengket dengan moto, "flamboyan" ini duduk pada kursi di samping ranjang Zenitsu. Usai diperhatikan lagi ternyata tangannya digips. Terdapat pula perban yang melilit kepalanya, sedangkan kaki kiri hanya sedikit perih yang diberi obat merah seala kadar.

"Siapa _Sensei_ ngelarang aku tidur? Tapi, kok, tanganku patah, sih? Palaku juga diperban."

"Ekhem! Jadi, lo itu menghilang selama tiga hari. Nah, gue sama si Tomioka panik nyariin lo. Kemarin malem pas gue ngendarain mobil, biasalah abis seneng-seneng sama ketiga istri, lo tiba-tiba nongol di tengah jalan, dan mobil gue kagak sengaja nabrak lo. Paham?"

"Katanya panik nyariin aku. _Sensei_, kok, malah seneng-seneng ama ketiga bini?" Andai bukan pasien, wajah cemberut Zenitsu pasti sudah Uzui tabok guna melampiaskan jengkel. Sejenak ia berdeham ingin meluruskan pembicaraan.

"Bukan itu yang harus lo permasalahkan, Zumanitsu. Pertama, kakek lo curiga sama luka di mata kiri. Dia menduga kalo lo ngelihat hantu, karena pas masih kecil lo suka _self harm_ abis dihantui. Apa bener pengelihatan lo kembali?"

"Ngelihat hantu ... pas masih kecil? Emang iya? Soal luka di mata kiri, sih, iya. Pas kakek kondangan aku sempet ngelihat bayangan hitam gitu. Banyak banget, dan wajahnya menyeringai. Segala macem lagi diajakin main tebak-tebakan."

"Oke. Berarti lo bisa ngelihat ada siapa di samping gue?" Belum cukup dengan cemberut, ekspresi cengonya pun minta dihajar habis-habisan. Telepon di belakang ranjang Zenitsu ambil berniat menghubungi dokter–buat mengecek kejiwaan Uzui, jelas. Namun, guru muda itu buru-buru merebutnya, lantas mengucapkan, "aprilmop" padahal sekarang Juni–tolol kuadrat.

"KEJIWAAN _SENSEI_ HARUS DIPERIKSA TAU! AKU KHAWATIR _SENSEI _JADI GILA GARA-GARA GAK DAPET JATAH."

"Jatah ngejitak kepala lo maksudnya?! Dengerin gue, Zumanitsu. Orang di samping gue ini adalah Kamado Tanjiro, sahabat terbaik lo. Semuanya udah dia ceritain ke gue, dan Tanjidor punya pesan buat disampaikan."

"Tanjiro? Kayaknya kenal. Cuma, kan, _Sensei_, aku enggak bisa ngelihat dia. Gimana cara kami berkomunikasi coba? Enggak _Sensei_ aja jadi perantara?"

"Ada caranya biar kalian bisa berkomunikasi, tapi ada konsekuensinya. Kemungkinan besar ingatan masa kecil lo yang asli bakal balik. Gue enggak mau maksa, sih. Tapi ini penting banget, sehingga Tanjidor harus ngomong langsung."

"Metode apa emangnya? Kagak bahaya, kan?" Entahlah perihal ingatan masa kecil yang asli itu–tiada gambaran atau ide sekilas yang dapat dibayangkan. Hanya saja Zenitsu yakin Tanjiro sangat penting, sehingga ia langsung meyakinkan diri.

"Langsung gue anggap lo setuju. Waktu kita enggak banyak soalnya."

Sekeping koin yang sudah diikat dengan benang Uzui keluarkan dari saku celana. Mulutnya merapalkan kata-kata ajaib bagaikan mantra. Mata kanan Zenitsu mengikuti ke mana pun uang logam itu bergerak, sampai beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat sesosok remaja berambut merah bata–ingatan, kenangan Zenitsu tentang Tanjiro sudah kembali, dan hadiah dari Nezuko ternyata berada di atas selimut.

(Kira-kira sejak kapan hadiahnya berada di sana? Mengapa Zenitsu ... selama ini tidak menyadarinya?)

"Yo, Zenitsu. Maaf sampai harus membuatmu dihipnotis sama Uzui-_sensei_." Rindu membuncah dalam dadanya, melenyapkan lubang tak kasatmata pada hati. Spontan Zenitsu memeluk Tanjiro yang terasa dingin. Ingusnya naik-turun dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara cemas, bingung, penasaran, serta kangen.

"Kenapa, Tanjiro? Kok kamu jadi begini, sih?"

"Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan _bayaran_. Usai kunjungan ketiga, saat kita ngobrol di halte bus, dari situlah aku mulai menghilang. Jika Zenitsu masih bisa mengingatku berarti belum parah. Tapi setelah delapan kali kunjungan, lama-kelamaan tubuhku mulai kayak arwah."

"Harusnya kamu bilang aja ke aku! Dikhawatirkan oleh sahabatmu, kan, enggak masalah."

"Maaf soal itu. Lalu tentang bayaranmu, Zenitsu enggak akan bisa lepas dari perpustakaan, kecuali kesadaranmu hilang. Kunjungan ke sembilan pasti segera terjadi. Akan kujelaskan secara cepat." Pasti gawat sekali, bukan? Mana mungkin Zenitsu tidak takut. Tangannya yang patah makin sakit, tetapi ia harus demi Tanjiro, Inosuke, dan membawa Nezuko pergi.

"Pertama-tama kita mulai dari sejarah bangunan sekolah. Tempat itu dibangun oleh kepsek kedua, untuk mengenang kematian kepsek pertama. Arwah kepsek pertama berada di sana. Lama-kelamaan banyak hantu yang datang, dan tinggal di bangunan lama."

"Jadi yang pernah membekap mulutmu itu ...?"

"Ya. Salah satu hantu yang tinggal di sana. Namanya Douma. Dia, dan hantu-hantu lainnya dipimpin oleh Kibutsuji Muzan yang menciptakan permainan bernama 'lakuna'." Bahasa latin, kah? Entah sedari kapan Uzui sudah meninggalkan kamar, digantikan Giyuu yang bersandar di pojokan. Zenitsu tidak akan dianggap gila, kan? Ditambah lagi tatapan menyelidik Giyuu mencurigakan banget.

"Permainannya kayak gimana? Ada hubungannya dengan _bayaran_?"

"Pemainnya tiga orang. Ada yang berperan sebagai 'kunci', 'pembimbing', dan 'mangsa'. Harga yang harus dibayar 'mangsa' adalah dilupakan, untuk 'pembimbing' perlahan-lahan menghilang setelah kunjungan ketiga, sedangkan 'kunci' tidak bisa pergi dari tempat tertentu, jika belum berkunjung dua belas kali. Dalam kasus Zenitsu yaitu perpustakaan."

"A-AKU ADALAH 'KUNCI'?! ITU PERAN KELIATANNYA PENTING BANGET."

"Emang penting, Zenitsu. Pola permainannya adalah 'mangsa' disuruh ke bangunan lama sekolah, untuk mencari sebuah kebenaran yang selama ini dia pertanyakan. Temannya yang membimbing akan membantu 'kunci' untuk mencari teman mereka yang hilang. Masalahnya adalah usai kunjungan ketiga, 'pembimbing' akan perlahan-lahan menghilang."

"BENER ITU! Padahal yang berperan jadi 'kunci' harus berkunjung dua belas kali, tapi 'pembimbing' malah hilang duluan abis kunjungan ketiga."

"Sejak dulu permainan ini enggak bisa dimenangkan. Siapa pun yang kalah bakal terjebak di bangunan lama sekolah, dan selama-lamanya dilupakan. Zenitsu tahu? Giyuu-_sensei_ adalah petunjuk utama kita, karena dia salah satu yang selamat."

"Salah satu yang ... selamat? Berarti kedua temennya ..." Terjebak di bangunan lama sekolah? Jadi hantu? Dilupakan orang tua mereka, saudara, sahabat? Itu mengerikan. Apabila Zenitsu gagal maka mereka bertiga, Nezuko ... semuanya bakal menjadi tahanan.

"Lanjutkan, Kamado. Jangan membuang-buang waktu dengan menceritakan yang tidak penting."

"Karena Giyuu-_sensei_ mengetahui permainannya, dia meminta Uzui-_sensei_ yang dulunya pembasmi hantu untuk membuka mata batinmu kembali. Dengan begini permainannya bakal selesai. Kita bisa menang, Zenitsu." Benar-benar kejutan yang datang dalam satu waktu, ya? Tetapi Tanjiro terlalu cepat merayakan. Zenitsu sudah membuang-buang kesempatan yang ada. Dua belas kali dicari saja belum tentu ketemu. Apa lagi hanya empat kesempatan yang tersisa?

"Kuncinya gimana? Aku aja gak tau."

"Ini hanya pendapatku. Kurasa kuncinya adalah Nezuko, atau barang yang berharga bagi dia ... mungkin? Kamu pasti punya suatu hubungan dengannya. Kalo enggak mustahil Zenitsu dipilih jadi 'kunci'."

"Hu-hubungan dengan Nezuko-_chan_?! Ya ampun. Aku juga jadi penasaran."

"Ingatan aslimu adalah kuncinya, menurutku. Tolong jangan marah pada kakekmu yang menyegelnya, Agatsuma," ujar Giyuu yang sejurus kemudian meninggalkan mereka. Tanjiro memberitahu bahwa beliau pun khawati. Bahkan Giyuu sampai meminta Uzui agar mencari bersamanya, nyaris tanpa istirahat.

"Orang yang menjelaskan permainan ini adalah Sabito-_san_. Kami bertemu di ruang kelas tempat Inosuke terkurung. Kira-kira aku baru bisa berkomunikasi dengannya secara lancar, di kunjungan keenam."

Mengingat sosok guru olahraga mereka yang pendiam itu Zenitsu jadi sebal. Mengapa Giyuu tidak pernah bercerita? Sebagai sesama pemain dalam permainan konyol tersebut, Giyuu bisa berbagi walau sedikit, demi meringankan lelahnya. Pasti Giyuu bukan selamat begitu saja. Sabito dan teman satunya lagi mungkin mengorbankan diri. Menguping isi hati orang lain memang kurang ajar, tetapi Zenitsu jadi tahu Giyuu sendiri pun keberatan dengan kehadirannya.

"Kalo enggak bisa lepas dari perpustakaan ... bukannya harusnya ada yang jem–"

_Bingou, Agatsuma Zenitsu. Akulah yang selama ini menjemputmu ke perpustakaan._

"KAIGA–" Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Zenitsu "tidur" duluan membuat Tanjiro kalang kabut. Baru saja hendak memanggil Uzui, guru yang dimaksud sudah memunculkan batang hidung sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Ada apa, Tanjidor?" Wajahmu panik banget."

"Zenitsu, _Sensei_! Dia dijemput duluan sama Kaigaku."

"Dijemput kata lo?! Tau gitu gue kagak ke WC, anjir. Mata batinnya belum ditutup lagi. Bisa mampus itu anak." Juga, Uzui bakalan kena marah apabila Kuwajima mengetahui ini sore nanti. Satu-satunya cara adalah menarik Zenitsu paksa. Uzui harus bergegas melakukan segala yang ia bisa.

"Bantu aku, Tanjidor. Kita akan mengeluarkan Zumanitsu dari sana secepet mungkin."

Untuk sekarang mereka sekadar berharap; Zenitsu tidak kenapa-kenapa seperti melihat penampakan yang bersembunyi di perpustakaan, mungkin.

* * *

Ini kunjungan ke sembilan. Semenjak Uzui melakukan hipnotis spesial untuk membuka mata batinnya, seluruh indra Zenitsu menguat sampai-sampai ia merasai perpustakaan dengan cara berbeda.

Suasananya lebih "gelap", suram, dan menusuk-nusuk walaupun tidak terlalu parah. Pada kursi yang biasa–menghadap jendela raksasa dengan biru langit yang konstan–Nezuko tampak duduk sembari menyenandungkan lagu, "Blue Sky are You Happy Now" selagi tangannya sibuk bergerak menggambar sesuatu. Terlihat sekali Nezuko terlalu asyik hingga tidak menyadari Zenitsu. Jadilah perlahan-lahan ia mendekat, dan langsung menutup mata Nezuko.

"Ayo tebak ini siapa?" Tangannya yang patah tidak ada. Zenitsu merasa ringan sekali, karena sebatas jiwanya saja yang dibawa kemari. Nezuko mendadak panik. Tawa bergembira lolos dari bibir Zenitsu yang sedikit kering.

"Zenitsu-_san_? Sejak kapan kamu di perpustakaan?"

"Baru aja dateng, kok. Nezuko-_chan_ lagi menggambar apa?"

"Menggambar Zenitsu-_san_ bermain gitar! Mau coba juga? Aku enggak sengaja menemukan tumpukan kertas di laci. Bahkan ada pensil, krayon, sama pensil warna, lho. Pengserutnya juga."

"Gambarku jelek, sih. Tapi keliatannya asik. Saat aku berkunjung lagi kita selesaikan lagunya, yuk? Abis itu main gitar sama nyanyi bareng. Lalu ... aku punya kejutan buat Nezuko-_chan_."

"Kejutan? Jadi enggak sabar! Kalo gitu ayo menggambar dengan semangat."

Kertas yang kekuning-kuningan, dan sebatang pensil baru, Nezuko berikan kepada Zenitsu yang malu-malu menerimanya. Jujur. Pemuda bermarga Agatsuma itu belum tahu ingin menggambar apa. Dibandingkan menggores sebuah garis atau melepaskan imajinasi, justru Zenitsu lebih asyik menontoni Nezuko melakukannya–gadis tersebut lebih riang, berseri-seri, juga semakin cantik saja setiap mereka bertatapan.

"_Apa ini yang dinamakan seseorang yang melakukan hobinya jadi lebih cantik atau ganteng_?" Menggambar adalah favorit Nezuko menjadi fakta kedua yang Zenitsu ketahui tentangnya, setelah kesukaan Nezuko terhadap Nagoya. Mereka masih bisa saling mengenal, bukan? Walaupun Nezuko lebih cantik ... rasa-rasanya Zenitsu merasai gelenyar asing yang menyesakkan, sejak dapat _**melihat**_ lebih luas.

"Kenapa, Zenitsu-_san_? Dari tadi kamu melihatku terus."

"E-E ... ENGGAK, KOK! Gambarmu bagus. Itu yang mau kubilang padamu." Ah. Samar-samar pipi Zenitsu bersemu merah kala memujinya. Senyuman Nezuko memang tidak lebar. Namun, gadis tersebut merasa dadanya hangat, sehingga ia hanya memerlukan garis lengkung yang tipis namun penuh syukur.

"Ingat soal buku yang dulu kita baca bersama? Semakin mencapai ujung cerita, lama-kelamaan ingatanku balik. Sayangnya aku belum tau, wajah dan nama dari orang-orang yang dulu bersamaku."

"Mereka pasti punya wajah yang hangat, bersahabat, dan baik hati. Nezuko-_chan_ itu gadis yang luar biasa. Orang-orang di masa lalumu pasti berarti besar."

"Yang paling kusukai adalah, ada seseorang yang juga memuji gambarku seperti Zenitsu-_san_. Suaranya riang, terdengar malu-malu, sekaligus hangat. Hanya saja dia sering menangis. Alasannya belum kuingat, atau dia memang enggak pernah cerita?"

"Temenmu itu cengeng, ya, sama kayak aku. Saat umurku sembilan tahun, dan masih tinggal di Nagoya, aku juga sering banget menangis sendirian di ayunan. Orang tuaku galak banget. Gara-gara nilai matematikaku enam puluh, ibu memukulku–"

_BRAKKK!_

Mendadak Zenitsu memukul meja, usai suara berdesing memenuhi seisi kepalanya yang seolah-olah ingin berhamburan. Dia melihat sesuatu secara samar-samar. Zenitsu dipukul bukan karena nilai ulangannya jelek. Zenitsu berlari ke taman kota, duduk di ayunan, pertama-tama ada bocah lelaki seumuran dia, barulah anak perempuan yang rambutnya dikepang dua menghampiri Zenitsu–mereka belum mengenal. Kebetulan saja ia datang untuk bermain.

"Nezuko-_chan_ ... kepalaku–"

Tidak ada. Tangan Nezuko yang ingin Zenitsu genggam tak terasa–menembus begitu saja–padahal ia menyentuhnya secara nyata. Menyaksikan ekspresi Nezuko berubah Zenitsu buru-buru menariknya kembali. Sengaja memalingkan wajah ke sembarang arah, lalu bersiul asal-asalan berpura-pura kejadian itu sekadar kesalahan bodoh.

"Sekarang Zenitsu-_san_ udah tau, kan?"

"Ta-tau apa? Tadi aku enggak melakukan apa-apa, tuh." Tetapi bohong apabila Zenitsu tak penasaran. Ia ingin menyentuh tangan Nezuko sekali lagi. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Zenitsu hanya berhalusinasi, karena kemarin-kemarin Nezuko juga hangat bahkan mereka berdansa, bukan?

"Aku udah meninggal, Zenitsu-_san_. Hal itu gak perlu dirahasiakan, bukan?"

Zenitsu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, dan percakapan mereka terhenti sampai di sana.

* * *

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Hai lagi. maaf karena aku update-nya telat sehari (tapi ga ada yang nungguin kan? yaudin bagus). itu aku telat sehari gegara males kok bukan sibuk, jadi jangan khawatir atau dipikirin, ga guna sumpah. aku bingung mau ngomong apa, tapi yang pasti ini tamat di chapter 5. makanya mungkin jumlah word nya bakal lebih banyak dari biasanya, dan kemungkinan aku ngaret dulu soalnya mau UTS onlen. palingan dicicil lah. Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. buat vira review-nya udah dibales di story wa ya. enggak puas ceramahin aja aku di PC wkwkw.


	5. Berakhir

**Chapter 5:**

**Berakhir**

* * *

Embusan napas lega, dan diakhiri tanpa "selamat tinggal" dengan lambaian tangan yang hangat oleh harapan, sedikit membuat hati Zenitsu berdesir nyeri kala membuka mata.

Sorak kegirangan dari Uzui atas keberhasilannya serta Tanjiro hanya Zenitsu respons sebagai kebisingan yang aneh. Seulas peluk langsung Tanjiro hadiahkan kepada Zenitsu yang membelalak, namun berangsur mencerahkan air mukanya yang agak kusut. Tetapi senyuman kecil Zenitsu justru menciut hingga tak bersisa. Sukacita Tanjiro pun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kekhawatiran, karena Zenitsu malah tersenyum untuk semakin kalut.

"Ada apa, Zenitsu? Tanganmu sakit? Kakimu? Atau di bagian mana?" tanya Tanjiro bertubi-tubi. Sahabat pirangnya sayup-sayup terisak. Beberapa air mata terjun bebas, membasahi selimut biru yang Zenitsu remas kencang-kencang melampiaskan perasaannya.

"Kalo lo ngelihat hantu, cerita sama gue. Ini bukan lagi masa lalu. Sekarang ada seseorang yang mau percaya sama lo."

"_Hiks_ ... Uzui-_sensei_ ... Tanjiro ... ini ... ini soal Nezuko-_chan_."

"Kenapa dengan Nezuko? Kalian bertengkar?" Saat tangan Tanjiro yang pudar mengelus punggungnya, jari-jari Zenitsu bergegas menggenggamnya yang semakin melukai dia. Tidak terasa, tergapai, maupun tersentuh walau setitik saja. Zenitsu pun kian gencar ingin meraih Tanjiro, tetapi Uzui lebih dulu menghentikan disusul menggeleng lemah.

"Hentikan, Zumanitsu. Setelah permainannya selesai, peluklah Tanjidor sebanyak yang lo mau." Perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti Zenitsu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Iris emasnya bergantian menatap Tanjiro dan Uzui, barulah ia bersiap bercerita.

"Semenjak ... semenjak _Sensei_ membuka pengelihatanku, suasana di perpustakaan jadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Cuma bukan itu masalahnya. Aku jadi ngerasa kalo Nezuko-_chan_ enggak nyata, kemudian dia mengakui dirinya udah meninggal. Makanya aku syok."

"Padahal dulu-dulu aku masih bisa nyentuh tangan dia. Tapi tadi ... tadi menembus gitu aja, kayak Tanjiro meluk aku," sambung Zenitsu lemah. Mendengar pengakuannya Tanjiro menggigit bibir. Digerogoti perasaan bersalah yang menyesakkan, karena ia hanya terlalu senang, dan ternyata Zenitsu justru kehilangan.

"Maaf. Ini salah gue juga gara-gara ninggalin lo. Sekarang mata batin lo bakal gue tutup. Pas Tanjidor punya sesuatu yang penting buat dibicarain, entar gue buka lagi."

"Enggak perlu, _Sensei_. Tolong jangan tutup mata batinku." Tangannya yang bebas terulur ke arah Uzui, menolak koin yang hendak menghipnotis Zenitsu seperti di awal. Guru kesenian itu tidak mengotot. Menghela napas sebelum meninggalkan kamar mengingat jam kunjung hampir habis, tetapi Uzui berhenti sejenak di

"Sebagai gantinya berjanjilah satu hal pada gue, kalo lo ngerasa takut ceritain soal hantu-hantu yang lo lihat, kapan pun itu. Begini-begini gue pemburu hantu betulan. Meski kemampuan gue udah tumpul, sih, hahaha ..."

"_Sensei_ ..." Suara Zenitsu terdengar rendah. Muridnya yang paling mengesalkan itu ternyata bisa terharu. Kedongkolan pada hati Uzui jadi mereda, dan ia tidak bisa lebih marah lagi kepada Tanjiro beserta Zenitsu yang menyembunyikan permasalahan mereka.

"JANGAN HARAP AKU MEMAAFKANMU, KARENA _SENSEI_ UDAH MENABRAKKU DENGAN ENGGAK BERPERIKEMANUSIAAN. UNTUNG AKU BLOM MATI. AKU JUGA OGAH MATI GARA-GARA DITABRAK _SENSEI_."

"... udahlah. Nyesel gue ngomong sama lo."

_BLAMMM!_

Pintu ditutup kasar, mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka pada pukul delapan malam tanpa purnama. Setelah Uzui keluar, Zenitsu langsung mengadu kepada Tanjiro mengenai Uzui yang membatin, "anak bangsat" gara-gara dicereweti. Katanya Zenitsu tak terima. Ia hanya jujur daripada begitu saja membiarkan perasaan ini–lagi pula kebohongan tidaklah flamboyan, harusnya Uzui berterima kasih telah diberitahu.

"DIA EMANG NYEBELIN BANGET DARI DULU. HERAN AKU KOK BININYA BISA TIGA? PAKE PELET APAAN, DAH?"

"Pelan-pelan, Zenitsu. Jangan membangunkan pasien lain." Belum lagi sekarang ini Tanjiro tak kasatmata. Bisa-bisa suster atau dokter yang menangkapnya berteriak-teriak sendiri langsung melarikan Zenitsu ke RSJ, memperunyam keadaan mereka.

"Oh, iya. Tau gitu sekalian minta Uzui-sensei bawain buku tulisku sama gitar. Itu, lho, yang biasa aku nulis lirik lagu." Ya ... untunglah. Syukurlah Zenitsu dengan cepat berdamai, meskipun sejujurnya Tanjiro kebingungan harus gemas atau betul-betul gembira.

"Nanti kuberitau pada Sensei lewat telepati. Lalu Zenitsu ... boleh aku tahu perasaanmu terhadap Giyuu-_sensei_?"

"Giyuu-_sensei_?" Dibandingkan mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Zenitsu berhenti heboh, perasaan Tanjiro cenderung pada keinginannya untuk menemukan jawaban. Sejenak Zenitsu diam menyusun kata-kata. Banyak banget yang harus dikeluhkan, akan tetapi waktu mereka sedikit.

"Bisa dibilang aku sebel sama dia. Kenapa Giyuu-_sensei_ enggak cerita aja? Sapa tau ada yang bisa kita lakuin, supaya kemungkinan selamat jadi lebih besar."

"Awalnya aku juga bertanya, kenapa tidak boleh kuceritakan padamu. Giyuu-_sensei_ berkata jika Zenitsu merasa tertekan, nanti kamu bakal melihat lebih banyak hantu, dan kami enggak mau Zenitsu _self harm_ lagi."

Terlebih entah untuk alasan apa, Zenitsu menolak mata batinnya ditutup menyebabkan ia bertambah rawan diganggu hantu. Mungkin Zenitsu hanya ingin selalu menemukan Tanjiro, dan menyadari Nezuko sebagai sosok yang memang sudah tiada. Apa pun sebabnya Tanjiro percaya Zenitsu mampu. Mereka kemudian mengobrol lebih jauh lagi, menyelipkan candaan, banyak tertawa girang, barulah Zenitsu tidur di jam sepuluh.

"Tanjiro enggak akan ke mana-mana, kan?" Menolak tawaran Uzui tidak serta-merta berarti Zenitsu lebih pemberani. Gelengan halus Tanjiro berikan. Meskipun beberapa kali dilupakan sekaligus terabaikan, selama ini Tanjiro senantiasa mengawasi Zenitsu–terkadang mengikutinya di luar bangunan lama, atau berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup rapat–tidak bisa masuk entah mengapa.

"Enggak, kok. Jika ada hantu yang mengganggu Zenitsu, maka bakal menjadi lawanku."

"Hati-hati, ya, Tanjiro. Mereka itu mengerikan banget. Jangan ceroboh."

Samar-samar sebelum betul-betul terpejam, lagu "Nina Bobo" yang Tanjiro nyanyikan dengan nada _fals_ menjadi pengantar terbaik untuk membawa Zenitsu ke alam mimpi.

-ll-

Mimpi, kah, atau perpustakaan ini adalah bentuk dari kerinduan Zenitsu terhadap Nezuko, ia enggan memikirkannya selain menghampiri gadis berambut hitam yang tampak tertidur itu.

Buku cerita favoritnya menjadi bantal, sementara Nezuko masih duduk yang kepalanya menindih salah satu halaman. Zenitsu berhati-hati mendorong kursi agar tidak menimbulkan suara berdenyit. Pertama-tama lekat memperhatikan jendela raksasa yang ternyata memiliki langit malam, bosan sendiri, bingung, sampai lambat laun asyik dalam keisengannya memperhatikan wajah tidur Nezuko–sangat tenang, manis, sekaligus menyenangkan hati.

"_Ini pertama kalinya, ya, aku ngeliat Nezuko-chan tidur_. _Sayang banget enggak bawa HP_." Tertinggal, mungkin. Setidaknya Zenitsu selalu ingat untuk membawa gambar pemberian Nezuko. Memandangi sebentar kemudian dicium mesra, karena inilah harta karun sepanjang masa.

"_Memfoto wajah orang yang tidur itu bukanlah kejahatan, kan? Ta-tapi aku baru inget, aku sama Nezuko-chan enggak pacaran._"

"_YA AMPUN! YA AMPUN! YA AMPUN! KUHARAP AKU LUPA AJA SAMA FAKTA NGENES BARUSAN! Sekarang aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira kalo aku nembak Nezuko-chan dia terima enggak, ya?_" Sejak SMP Zenitsu mudah jatuh cinta, begitu pun ditolak oleh wanita bahkan kena tipu. Ia paham perasaan tersebut rawan patah, tetapi baru mengetahui hal serapuh itu juga mampu, membuatnya melihat dunianya sebagai warna-warni berkilauan.

"_ARGHHH. MIKIR APAAN, SIH, AKU? SADAR, ZENITSU, SADAR. DIA UDAH MENINGGAL, DAN KAMU SANGAT MENGETAHUINYA!_" batin Zenitsu kesekian kali sambil mengacak-acak rambut. Bisa "melihat" pun berpacaran dengan hantu sangatlah aneh. Biasanya hati Zenitsu langsung setuju, hanya saja sekarang sangat berbeda.

Mungkin karena Zenitsu serius ingin bersama Nezuko, atau disebabkan gadis itu menangis dalam tidurnya yang mendadak resah? Air mata yang menggenang Zenitsu hapus sedikit demi sediki agar Nezuko tidak terlalu tersiksa. Buliran asin itu nyata sekali ketika singgah pada telunjuknya, menyebabkan Zenitsu semakin bertahan dalam ketidakpahaman–Nezuko sudah mati, atau Nezuko belum mati. Nezuko tidak nyata, atau Nezuko adalah kenyataan.

"Kumohon jangan mati ... kamu ... kamu juga berhak hidup!"

"Nezuko-_chan_ ..." Tetapi memang tiada. Malah rasa-rasanya jemari Nezuko yang Zenitsu remas kian menguap. Jika bukan Nezuko yang nyata mengapa Zenitsu menginginkan dia? Kalau pada akhirnya warna-warni ini berubah menyakitkan, kenapa Zenitsu tak masalah untuk meluruh bersamanya? Kakinya tidak mundur

"Kamu juga berhak hidup, apa lagi sekarang ada aku yang bisa kamu ingat. Hiduplah lebih lama buatku juga. Hiduplah karena aku tau ... kamu itu berharga."

"Semua itu ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Maaf karena enggak bisa mengatakannya, dan membuatmu sa–"

Bibir Zenitsu menahan kalimat itu agar tidak selesai, menciptakan ciuman singkat yang terjalin dengan sesak. Siapa pun dia yang pernah bertemu Nezuko mustahil mengalami sakit. Dia sudah mengenal gadis paling manis, sekaligus luar biasa dalam hidupnya yang kelihatan payah, sehingga orang itu pasti baik-baik saja–dia akan selalu tahu bahwa dirinya berharga, karena dia masih bisa mengingat Nezuko telah menemaninya, agar waktu tampak menyenangkan.

"Tidurlah, karena kamu masih bisa bermimpi, Nezuko-_chan_."

Sepenggal lirik yang pernah Nezuko tulis itu Zenitsu ucapkan dengan lirih, sembari telunjuknya terus bergerak menghapus tangisan Nezuko yang lebih diam, dan ia tidak lagi kesakitan setelah tahu; _dia pun baik-baik saja, karena yang datang sebelum pergi adalah Nezuko_.

-ll-

Rasa syukur untuk hari ini adalah, saat Zenitsu terbangun tubuhnya tidak tiba-tiba berpindah usai mengunjungi perpustakaan, lantas menemukan Tanjiro terjaga dengan mata merah bata yang meneguhkan hati.

Kicau burung terdengar merdu di luar jendela yang sengaja dibuka separuh, membiarkan angin musim panas bercampur dengan embusan dingin dari AC. Di atas nakas, sebuah buku lusuh penuh kenangan tertidur pulas, sementara gitar yang dibungkus tas hitam bersandar di pojok ruangan. Bubur dalam _styrofroam_ sebagai sarapan pun sudah disediakan. Di depan bungkusannya pula, terdapat selarik pesan yang ditulis pada memo berwarna kuning.

_Gue beliin bubur. Lu ketahuan protes kita baku hantam di lapangan. _

_Dari Uzui yang ganteng, buat Zumanitsu berwajah kodok. _

"KO-KODOK?! TANJIROOO. APA SEMALEM ADA HANTU YANG NGUBAH WAJAHKU JADI ANEH?! NANTI ... NANTI KALO AKU GAK BISA NIKAH GIMANA?!" Kenyataan tidak mungkin seindah dongeng, kecuali Nezuko adalah tuan putrinya. Masih dengan senyuman sejuta watt bertengger di bibir Tanjiro menenangkan Zenitsu. Laci nakas dibukanya perlahan hendak mengeluarkan suatu barang.

"Uzui-_sensei_ hanya bercanda, Zenitsu. Liat? Wajahmu masih sama, kok." Entah dari mana Tanjiro memperoleh cermin antik yang kacanya agak retak. Zenitsu menghela napas lega. Namun, semakin ia berlama-lama memperhatikan pantulan parasnya, refleksi tersebut justru berubah bentuk.

"_Ini wajahku pas masih kecil, kan_?"

Pipinya lebih gembil. Mata tampak sembab. Pipi kemerah-merahan bekas menangis sangat lama.

_Aku ... aku enggak mau belajar naik sepeda lagi, Kaigaku, ... chan._

"HIII! BAYANGANKU BICARA, TANJIRO. KATANYA, 'AKU ENGGAK MAU BELAJAR NAIK SEPEDA LAGI', TERUS AKU MANGGIL NAMA KAIGAKU, DONG, SAMA ORANG LAIN." Eh? Mata Tanjiro mengerjap-ngerjap tidak paham, akan ketakutan Zenitsu yang mendadak menjadi-jadi. Karena penasaran Tanjiro mengarahkan cermin tersebut ke dirinya, dan melihat wujudnya yang berupa anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun.

_Adikku ... selamatkan adikku, hiks ... dia ... dia cuma tidur terlalu lama, 'kan? Ayo bangunkan dia. _

"Ku-kurasa Zenitsu benar. Tapi ketika Uzui-_sensei_ memberiku cermin ini, dia enggak ngomong apa-apa."

Sewaktu dicek ulang, Tanjiro kembali menemukan bayangannya yang normal-normal saja. Sejurus kemudian suara kaca retak mendominasi suasana. Kini tinggal gagangnya saja yang tersisa yang masih Tanjiro pegang, sementara serpihan-serpihannya tidak berceceran di lantai–mereka berpandangan, bulu kuduk menegang, Tanjiro asal menaruhnya selama ia berhenti menggenggam.

"SEKARANG TUH GURU NGASIH BENDA ANEH PAAN LAGI, DEH?! MINTA DIMARA–", "Jangan sembarangan, Zumanitsu. Itu benda pusaka peninggalan keluarga gue. Dipake buat melihat masa lalu yang terlupakan," potong Uzui yang tahu-tahu menampakkan diri. Kaleng soda dilemparnya ke tempat sampah–tepat sasaran membikin sang guru bersorak gembira, sedangkan wajah Zenitsu amat kecut.

"NGAPAIN _SENSEI_ NGASIH BENDA ANEH YANG BIKIN JANTUNGAN, SIH?! MAU NGEPRANK JUGA ADA BATASNYA, DONG."

"Enak aja lu. Selain buat ngeprank kalian, gue kasih cermin itu ke Tanjidor biar masing-masing dari lo ngeliat masa lalu yang dilupain. Sayangnya udah ketuaan. Makanya gampang ancur."

"_Se_-_sensei_ ... boleh tolong cek adik-adikku? A-apa ada yang kecelakaan? A-atau ... atau kalo enggak ... hubungi saja ibu. Meski di gunung susah sinyal, mohon bantuannya." Bibir Tanjiro tremor berat, diikuti banjir keringat dingin membuat Zenitsu tak tega. Uzui memandangi mereka datar. Ternyata benar kata Kuwajima, kalau ia terlalu nekat yang berakhir ceroboh.

"Tanjidor. Dia bukan adik lo yang sekarang lagi naik gunung. Bukankah udah gue bilang? Cermin ini menunjukkan masa lalu yang terlupakan."

"Terus Kaigaku apaan coba?! Masa _Sensei_ mau bilang dulu aku sama dia temenan?" Dengan orang sejahat itu yang berani-beraninya menjambak wanita? Sebodoh apa pun Zenitsu mana mungkin dia mau. Mendengarkan protesnya Uzui sebatas menggeleng–tidak memiliki ide akan yang terjadi, karena ingatan asli Zenitsu bahkan kurang diketahui Kuwajima.

"Gak ada yang tau apa hubungan lo dengan Kaigaku. Mula-mula gue mau pake itu cermin biar ingatan kalian lebih cepet balik. Jadi, meski kuncinya enggak ketemu juga, permainan bisa selesai."

"Berarti bener kata Giyuu-_sensei_ kalo kuncinya adalah ingatan?"

Ketika Zenitsu bertanya, Tanjiro mencoba merenungkan lagi masa lalu Giyuu yang Uzui ceritakan secara rahasia. Intinya yaitu, Giyuu gagal memperoleh ingatan mengenai seseorang bernama Urokodaki–peran Sabito adalah "pembimbing", dan terdapat sosok bernama Makomo yang menjadi "mangsa"–karena di pertemuan ke dua belas ia tidak menemukan "kunci". Apabila terjadi kebalikannya–Giyuu berhasil mengetahui Urokodaki–mungkin permainannya bisa terselesaikan.

"Menurut kesimpulan gue, sih, gitu." Zenitsu merasa asing dengan gaya berpikir Tanjiro, dan teori Uzui yang seperti kekosongan. Walaupun jawaban Tanjiro diterima olehnya, bukankah setidaknya Zenitsu pun harus mengetahui sesuatu?

_Kau ingin pergi dari sana, 'kan?_

"Kaigaku?" Di depan mata kepalanya, Zenitsu masih saja menyaksikan Tanjiro dan Uzui mengobrol penuh keasyikan. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas celana tidur. Ia baru tahu menunggu bisa se-menyiksa ini, padahal Zenitsu sudah sekaligus selalu percaya.

_Yakin? Kau yakin percaya pada mereka? Bukankah katamu, "Teman tidak pernah merahasiakan apa pun"?_

_Teman tidak pernah merahasiakan ... apa pun, ya?_

Sedikit demi sedikit perawakan Uzui dan Tanjiro berubah, menjadi dua bocah lelaki berwajah mosaik. Zenitsu kecil menghampiri mereka entah dari mana. Mencoba bergabung dengan anak-anak yang asyik berbincang itu, tetapi dadanya didorong kasar hingga Zenitsu kecil terjatuh–mudah sekali meneteskan air mata menyebabkannya diolok-olok, bahkan seolah-olah belum cukup Zenitsu kecil dikeroyok.

"_Katanya ... KATANYA KALIAN TEMENKU!_"

Zenitsu kecil berteriak. Sepasang bocah itu memandang remeh, lantas menampilkan ekspresi mengejek yang merendahkan Zenitsu kecil.

"_Abisnya lo diajak ngobrol tentang anime, robot-robotan, musik, olahraga, gosip di tv, atau video di yutub, dikit-dikit kagak tau sama kagak nyambung. Malesin tau gak?"_

_"Sadar diri napa, Zen? Lo itu orangnya ngebosenin banget. Kami temenin lo juga karena lo pinter. Lumayan bisa buat nyontek PR."_

_"Kita masih temenan, kok. Tapi jangan ikut ngobrol ama kami, ya. Entar topiknya jadi basi gara-gara lo doang."_

_"Mohon bantuannya lagi, ya, buat tugas matematika. Demi temenmu masa nolak? Enggak kan?"_

"Salah ..." gumam Zenitsu pelan yang didengar oleh Tanjiro. Pembahasan mereka otomatis terhenti. Melihat Zenitsu menunduk dalam-dalam selagi tangannya bergetar menahan sebuah gejolak, firasat Uzui memburuk secara drastis.

"Kenapa, Zumanitsu? Ada yang ngeganggu lo?"

"Zenitsu? Ada apa? Kamu mau Uzui-_sensei_ manggil suster?" Bibirnya masih Zenitsu gigit sampai berdarah. Secepat kilat Uzui mengambil alih dengan berlutut di depan Zenitsu. Mengguncang-guncang bahu murid didiknya, sambil sesekali berteriak, "sadarlah" yang begitu putus asa.

"SALAH. SALAH. SALAH. SALAH! AKU ENGGAK TAU SOAL _ANIME_, MUSIK, ROBOT-ROBOTAN, GOSIP DI TV, OLAHRAGA, VIDEOO TREN DI YUTUB, ITU KARENA ORANG TUAKU MENYURUHKU BELAJAR TERUS!" _PLAKKK! _Salah satu tangan Uzui ditepis kasar. Air matanya berlelehan sewaktu Zenitsu mengangkat kepala. Mati-matian menggerakan mulut, tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari sana mengakibatkan Zenitsu kian meletup.

"YANG ... YANG KAYAK GITU GA PENTING BUAT MASA DEPANKU, KATANYA. PADAHAL AKU UDAH BERUSAHA NGOBROL AMA KALIAN, TAPI TETEP AJA ITU SALAHKU KARENA AKU NGEBOSENIN."

Mata Zenitsu mendelik kepada Tanjiro yang menelan ludah. Bau kemarahan itu. Caranya meledakkan, dan menghancurkan segala yang ada seakan-akan sudah dibayangkan–direncanakan lama sekali membuat Tanjiro tetap berpikir, bahwa dia memang Zenitsu yang dikenalinya sedari SMP. Ia pasti bungkam sangat lama–memendamnya terlalu panjang hingga menyesakkan udara di sekitar, seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MEMBANTU PR MATEMATIKAMU, HAH?! MEMUKULIKU PAKE TONGKAT BISBOL EMANG LUCU APA?!" Berulang-ulang telunjuk Zenitsu menunjuk-nunjuk Tanjiro yang bergeming. Merasa kurang puas Zenitsu hendak meraih kerah seragamnya dengan brutal. Sempat terjatuh mencium lantai, meringis kesakitan gara-gara lukanya, namun pantang menyerah untuk menyerang.

"BERHENTI, AGATSUMA ZENITSU. DIA ITU TANJIRO. TEMEN LO DI MASA SEKARANG. SADAR, BEGO. SADAR!" Terpaksa pula Uzui mengunci pergerakan Zenitsu yang meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. Sepertinya Tanjiro syok. Ekspresi Uzui turut masam akan situasi marah, bingung, benci, dan dendam yang bercampur aduk ini.

"LO JUGA SAMANYA! AKU CUMA MAU NGOBROL SAMA TEMEN-TEMENKU. GARA-GARA AKU NGEBOSENIN LO SEMBARANGAN NGELARANG. TEMEN MACEM A–"

_BRUKKK!_

Tubuh mungil yang kekurangan asupan itu tersungkur lagi membentur permukaan pualam, setelah dengan berat hati Uzui menghantam tengkuknya guna menghilangkan kesadaran Zenitsu. Selembut mungkin ia dibaringkan di atas ranjang. Buku lirik lagu pada nakas dipindahkan untuk Zenitsu peluk, berharap bangun nanti atmosfer jiwanya membaik–Uzui juga lelah, ditambah selintas sesal mengacaukan wajahnya.

"Jangan kalah. Gue mohon sama lo jangan sampe kalah ..."

Ujung-ujungnya, mereka sama-sama kesulitan berbicara.

-ll-

Samar-samar tangannya seperti penuh, dan benar saja Zenitsu tengah menggenggam buku lirik lagu beserta sebatang pensil. Terakhir kali ia merasa berhalusinasi–Tanjiro begitu pun Uzui berubah menjadi "teman-teman" masa kecilnya, bahkan Zenitsu bisa melihat dirinya sendiri yang sangat kasihan. Kemudian Zenitsu membabi buta menyerang mereka. Menggelap. Hitam. Tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di perpustakaan.

"Hai lagi, Zenitsu-_san_. Kamu bener-bener membawa bukunya ternyata."

"A-ah ... ya. Lagi pula aku udah berjanji, hari ini kita akan menyelesaikannya." Nezuko mendatangi seperti biasa. Warna pink pucat itu berbinar-binar, membuat netranya dipenuhi bintang.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kerjakan. Aku udah memikirkan lirik-lirik yang lain, lho."

Berlari-lari kecil sembari Nezuko menggenggam tangan Zenitsu, sedikit-banyak menariknya pergi dari lamunan tak berarti. Dengan antusiasme yang maksimal Nezuko menulis menggunakan pensil kelewat pendek. Terkadang telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja mencari inspirasi. Baru menorehkan dua kata yang dihapus lagi cepat-cepat. Diulangnya rentetan konstan itu, tetapi sangat cukup membuat hati Zenitsu memekarkan bunga-bunga.

"Udah pas belum maknanya?" Sekilas untuk merangsang ide, Nezuko membaca ulang lirik awal sampai yang terakhir ditulis. Zenitsu diminta menilainya. Meskipun sepasang mata itu bergerak memperhatikan kata demi kata yang dirajut, hati Nezuko sadar betul bahwa Zenitsu sebenarnya berdiam di tempat–meratapi yang sangat jauh dari jangkauan Nezuko.

"Zenitsu-_san_?"

"Bagus bagus aja, kok. Kerja bagus, Nezuko-_chan_."

"Sebagai penutupnya aku mau Zenitsu yang tulis sendiri. Boleh?" Pensil diserahkan kepada Zenitsu yang fokus menikmati senyuman bunga matahari. Pertemuan mereka tinggal sebentar lagi. Lebih baik apabila Zenitsu memfokuskan semuanya untuk Nezuko, dan mereka berdua, daripada memusingkan khayalannya, bukan?

"Enaknya apa, ya? Susah juga nemu kata-kata yang pas sama nadanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Zenitsu-_san_ berhasil mengatasi ketakutanmu dalam bermimpi?"

"Eh? Emangnya aku kayak gitu?" Tiada gambaran yang melintas kala Nezuko berucap demikian. Jika dipikir-pikir Zenitsu memulai bermain gitar, karena Kuwajima menyuruh dia mengikuti les selama sebulan. Zenitsu sadar ia tidak baik dalam hobi lain, sehingga menjadikan musik sebagai impiannya daripada kosong melompong.

"Bukannya dari awal Zenitsu-_san_ mulai belajar musik, itu juga termasuk keberanianmu dalam bermimpi? Walau Zenitsu-_san_ dipaksa, ikut-ikut temanmu, atau iseng-iseng aja, Zenitsu-_san_ udah menaruh harapanmu saat pertama kali mencobanya, menurutku."

"Nezuko-_chan_ sendiri gimana?"

"Dari sebelum Zenitsu-_san_ menemuiku di perpustakaan ini, aku langsung bermimpi akan bertemu seseorang yang kucari, dan enggak putus harapan sampai sekarang."

"Gimana kalo enggak kunjung ketemu? Dua belas kali bertemu denganku ... bukannya sia-sia?" Hanya saja tidak bisa. Terlalu sukar bagi Zenitsu untuk berhenti menduga macam-macam. Ucapan Tanjiro mengenai dirinya yang kemungkinan, mempunyai hubungan spesial bersama Nezuko pun sudah gagal menyenangkan lubang di hatinya.

"Kupikir meski Zenitsu-_san_ bukan orang yang kucari, enggak masalah. Usai buku itu mencapai akhir, lama-lama aku sadar ternyata banyak sekali, bahkan semuanya nyaris kulupakan. Walau sampe sekarang aku enggak ingat apa-apa juga, gak masalah untukku, kok."

Tatapan masing-masing yang semula fokus kepada diri mereka sendiri kini berjumpa di satu titik, dan takdir adalah siapa yang menyusun jalinan kusut itu. Pipi mereka bersemu merasai sengitnya perasaan yang saling memandang, terpesona. Bisu. Utuh. Lengkap, lalu melebur menjadi satu ketika Nezuko mengecup ringan pipi Zenitsu–memeluk mata, napas, isi hati Zenitsu yang beterbangan di tengah buncahan euforia.

"NE-NEZUKO ... _CHAN_?" Demi semesta yang sudah meramu jiwanya Zenitsu ingin percaya, bahwa Nezuko memang mengecupnya dalam kenyataan. Senyuman gadis itu mengecil–memerah malu, kuning cerah, hijau teduh–Zenitsu yakin menyaksikan pelangi paling warna pada garis lengkungnya yang

"Kemarin aku bermimpi Zenitsu-_san_ menciumku. Di sini." Jari lentiknya menunjuk bibir. Merah di wajah Zenitsu kian melaju hingga melampaui batas.

"Ka-kalo beneran ... gimana?"

"Enggak apa-apa ... kok. Justru aku mau berterima kasih, karena mimpi burukku lenyap."

"Emangnya mimpiin apa?"

"Bagian dari masa laluku. Aku ditabrak mobil menggantikan seseorang. Wajahnya masih samar. Namun, aku yakin dia temen baikku, karena ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya, cuma enggak bisa." Kepala serta badannya telanjur berdarah-darah. Begitu cepat Nezuko hilang kesadaran. Menutup mata di tempat. Tidak sempat mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir sahabatnya. Sendirian. Kesepian ternyata mengerikan, karena tidak gelap membuat segala-galanya jelas.

"Setelah itu aku bertemu Kaigaku. Katanya aku bisa menemui temenku lagi, jika setuju dibawa kemari."

"Kalau aku tau dibawa ke sini malah membuatku lupa, dan menyeret Zenitsu-_san_ serta temen-temenmu ke dalam bahaya, aku pasti menolak aja meski meninggalkan penyesalan," sambung Nezuko lagi. Raut wajahnya bisu–sunyi sekali walaupun senyuman masih bertahan, meski tiada kebahagiaan yang bermonolog.

Tahu-tahu pula Zenitsu beranjak berdiri, mengambil gitar yang entah sejak kapan bertengger di pojok perpustakaan. Zenitsu langsung memetiknya. Memainkan nada di baris pertama. Menghafal dengan cepat. Yang kedua, ketiga ... seterusnya sampai akhir–Zenitsu sudah menorehkan sebuah lirik yang lucunya; ia kurang ingat kapan pastinya menuangkan kalimat berperasaan baik itu.

"Pas lagi sedih enaknya bernyanyi. Nanti kuiringi pake gitar."

Lagu tersebut mereka nyanyikan berbarengan. Mula-mula suara Nezuko malu, tetapi senyuman lembut Zenitsu yang memercayai Nezuko mengubah ragunya menjadi kekuatan. Lama-lama jadi bertenaga. Lantang. Keras. Indah, yang spontan mematri semangat baru pada petikan gitar Zenitsu–mereka semakin menyatu, dan Zenitsu menikmati Nezuko yang bersamanya mengisi udara dengan bintang serta komet.

Jarum jam sudah bergerak ke angka sebelas. Zenitsu tidak berpindah. Mungkin berkat hatinya yang sudah bergandengan erat dengan hati Nezuko.

Bolehkah mereka bersembunyi dari esok? Angka dua belas yang merangkak untuk menjadikan segala-galanya mimpi, padahal segala-galanya ini bukanlah mimpi?

Keduanya tidak tahu maupun sadar. Namun, ketika Nezuko berhenti bernyanyi dan Zenitsu menaruh _pick_ di atas meja panjang, tali-tali tak kasatmata itu terasa mulai membelenggu Zenitsu–perlahan-lahan menariknya pergi, sekaligus ingin menghancurkan dia di depan Nezuko.

"Sudah kuduga, Nezuko-_chan_! Suaramu bagus banget."

"Be-benarkah? Nada yang Zenitsu-_san_ ciptakan juga keren sekali. Cocok sama suaraku." Karenanya setiap Nezuko mencoba atau betul-betul bernyanyi, ia yakin dapat mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Sejenak mereka diam. Bayang-bayang mengenai bunkasai, bermain di Tokyo _Dome_–terlalu jauh memang–mengabur begitu saja, tetapi panggung di perpustakaan pun tidaklah buruk.

"Kejutan yang kumaksud itu sebenernya ingin mengajakmu masuk ke dalam band-ku. Nezuko-_chan_ di bagian vokal. Aku gitar. Tanjiro keyboard. Inosuke drum, mungkin. Tapi sekarang mimpi itu mustahil, ya."

"Orang mati enggak bisa masuk band. Walau aku tahu itu, rasanya tetap aja berat." Terdengar ringan bukan berarti Nezuko seketika mengikhlaskan. Dia cenderung sangat pasrah. Ingin menangis atau berteriak pun Zenitsu akan menangkap suaranya, dan mereka bertambah parah.

"Masih ada kehidupan selanjutnya. Kita bakal bermain band sama-sama."

"Ya. Aku juga percaya kita bisa melakukannya."

Biru langit berangsur asing. Perpustakaan bukan lagi tempat melupakan dunia, semenjak Zenitsu ingat soal "kunci" yang terus mencuat di benaknya. Tahu betul harus mencari benda itu, atau berakhir macam teman-teman Giyuu. Bertanya kepada Nezuko yang terdengar acak-acakan–enggan berpisah, namun di sisi lain tak mau menahannya. Hanya saja Zenitsu masih memilih tega kepada diri sendiri–diam-diam menguping isi hati Nezuko mengabaikan miliknya.

"Mau berfoto? Cuma _handphone_-ku ketinggalan. Ajakan yang bodoh, bukan?" Lagi pula tidak bisa. Tangan Zenitsu gemetar tanpa henti, mungkin karena ia belum memakan buburnya. Nezuko meraih bahu Zenitsu. Sentuhannya tak mengalirkan keberanian atau kekuatan.

"O-oh iya! Kebetulan aku ada ide lain. Tunggu sebentar."

Sejak awal mereka sama-sama tidak tega–Nezuko yang sesungguhnya berharap Zenitsu berhenti saja, sedangkan Zenitsu berdoa agar Nezuko jangan tersiksa akibat memikirkan "kunci". Dari dalam tas gitar Zenitsu mengeluarkan selembar peta. Sempat menjatuhkannya ke lantai yang mulai tembus pandang. Tertawa canggung yang sangat memprihatikan.

"Lingkarilah tempat yang mau Nezuko-_chan_ kunjungi. Ini peta Nagoya."

Bukan hanya tidak bisa membaca peta, untuk memegang pensil pun Nezuko langsung menjatuhkannya kurang dari lima detik. Jika begini terus pertemuan ke dua belas segera usai. Apa pun mesti ia lakukan, sebelum Zenitsu atau Nezuko terisak duluan yang bakal menghancurkan mereka.

"Bisa menemukan Zenitsu-_san_ adalah pencarian terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku nggak bisa melingkari tempat yang mau kudatangi. Sebagai gantinya, kita akan berkeliling Nagoya."

"Soalnya Nezuko-_chan_ udah memberikanku hadiah. Tapi ... tapi aku gak bisa memberikanmu sesuatu." Agar Zenitsu diingat oleh Nezuko, meskipun pemuda Agatsuma itu tahu Nezuko tak dapat menyimpan apa-apa lagi–dirinya baru akan menjadi arti, ketika Nezuko mati sesuai takdirnya–tak pernah tahu Zenitsu pernah ada di sebuah perpustakaan reyot.

"Selama ini Zenitsu-_san_ udah memberikanku banyak hal. Waktumu. Keberanian. Kekuatan. Kesenangan. Kesedihan ... semua itu lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih, Zenitsu-_san_."

Buku dongeng favorit Nezuko diserahkannya kepada Zenitsu yang benar-benar menangis. Syukurlah ia dapat memberikan itu di saat-saat terakhir–sejenak tangannya kembali, walau sebentar sekali membuat Nezuko tak mampu memeluk Zenitsu. Benda tersebut harus menjadi "kuncinya". Mereka bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Kaigaku menang. Zenitsu, teman-temannya, dan Nezuko pasti terbebas–

_Selamat telah memenangkan permainannya. Sebagai gantinya gue akan membebaskan orang-orang yang terjebak di permainan ini, dan ingatan kalian bakal kembali._

Satu perjalanan terakhir segera dimulai, ketika buku tersebut memancarkan cahaya putih yang menyerap mereka masuk ke dalam sana.

* * *

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Aku gak akan didemo kan karena akhirnya ga jadi berakhir di chapter lima? soalnya aku mikir, kalo emang mau ditamatin di chapter ini entar bakal kepanjangan, dan masa lalu zenitsu ama nezuko ama kaigaku jadi ga bener2 diceritain secara full. aku mau bikin kaizeni dari gimana mereka pertama kali temenan. gimana zenitsu pas dia masih kecil. nezuko yang kebetulan ketemu zenitsu. sebisa mungkin aku mau ceritain semua itu, dan kalo nambah words di chap ini rasa2nya juga kurang greget. sama juga giyuu dan sabito dan makamo. mereka harus dapet bagian yang memuaskan juga.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ buat vira ama butterpeanut udah cukup ya dibales di story wa. btw buat kalian yang bingung knp zenit tanjir bisa pindah2 tempat, silakan baca review butterpeanut (teori dia bener soal bangunan lama yang mengendalikan ruang waktu)

* * *

Balasan review:

Mikazuki: uhuhuhu jujur aku nungguin kamu review. thx yak udah nyempet2in mampir ke fic yang kagak jadi tamat di c5 ini wakaka. aku juga seneng banget pas bikin interaksi uzen, soalnya ini satu2nya komedi yang ada di fic ini di luar adegan misteri, horor, romance, friendshipnya. aku seneng bisa bikin mereka interaksi di mari. semoga chapter ini juga masih bikin kamu berpikir fic ini seru ya, hehehe. kalo bosen tenang aja, di c6 bener2 bakal tamat.


	6. Sedikit Gantung Rupanya

**Chapter 6:**

**Sedikit Gantung Rupanya**

* * *

Kenyataan lainnya dimulai dengan menemukan Zenitsu kecil terpaku, pada suara-suara yang berlalu-lalang bertukar kabar.

Iris keemasan Zenitsu kecil menatap lamat-lamat sumpit di genggamannya, dan kotak bekal berisi nasi putih dengan _umeboshi_ di tengah, tanpa lauk lain yang melengkapi. Keriuhan meletup di mana-mana. Jam istirahat yang sepuluh menit lagi berakhir kurang Zenitsu kecil pedulikan, karena seperti bergerak sendiri kepalanya justru celingak-celinguk memperhatikan suasana kelas yang dipenuhi warna-warni rasa.

Hati rapuhnya bergumam ia sendirian di sini, ketika matanya tahu ke mana pun ia memandang, mereka menjauh asalkan bayang-bayang Zenitsu kecil seumpama mimpi buruk yang berlalu saja.

Meskipun mata Zenitsu kecil menemukan kedua lelaki yang sering meminta tolong kepadanya–nama mereka Fuji dan Saiku ternyata–lubang yang ada tidaklah merapat lebih-lebih tertutup, melainkan kian mengisi Zenitsu kecil dengan kekosongan–mereka memang bukan teman yang sewaktu Zenitsu kecil menyadarinya; ia kesakitan sendirian membuat pemikiran Zenitsu yang remaja mengatainya bodoh–jelas sekali padahal, mengapa bertahan coba?

Jiwa tersebut seperti bukan miliknya. Sekilas Zenitsu betul-betul asing akan dirinya sendiri yang , yang di masa-masa SMP serta SMA padahal musim semi seolah-olah selalu merekah–bahagianya benar-benar bahagia, tidak ada kesepian macam sekarang yang–

"Maaf, Zen. Fuji enggak sengaja." Bola sepak menyingkirkan kotak bekal Zenitsu dari atas meja. Pada permukaan kayu jatinya berbagai oretan tertoreh. Mengejek dia gangguan jiwa, autis, disuruh gantung diri, caper dengan _self harm_, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak pernah mampu dibacanya hingga tuntas.

Zenitsu kecil yang membenci mejanya buru-buru meletakkan seluruh buku di atas sana, sedangkan pemikiran Zenitsu remaja yang bersemayam di tubuh ringkih ini terlalu syok sampai-sampai kehabisan komentar.

* * *

Tidak mungkin berhenti sampai di sana, dan tidak pernah cukup jika sekadar dikucilkan.

Pada jam kosong di pelajaran sejarah, punggung Zenitsu kecil dipukuli oleh berandalan yang semakin melukainya, sewaktu mendapati Fuji serta Saiku juga bergabung ke dalam geng tersebut. Buku-buku di mejanya yang penuh carut-marut hendak dibuang. Kemudian Zenitsu kecil akan dipaksa membacakan ukiran-ukiran tersebut kencang-kencang, dan apabila menolak kepalanya dibenturkan ke permukaan kayu.

"Baca kalimat yang ini."

Dia yang kecil sekaligus lemah itu selalu kalah, dan sebuah telunjuk akan mengaturnya menciptakan komedi tragis. Zenitsu yang remaja pun tidak berdaya. Tangannya terkulai lemas mengetahui jari-jarinya yang hendak meraih bahu salah seorang berandalan tersebut, hanya menembus saja tanpa berarti apa-apa

"Ma-mati aja ... sana ..." Rambut Zenitsu kecil dijambak. Suara serak yang juga lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu berguncang–berusaha untuk kuat, entah apa yang bisa dilindungi dari dirinya sendiri.

"Jawabanmu?"

"A-aku ... aku enggak bisa mati ... karena gak punya temen." Balasan tersebut dipaksakan kepada Zenitsu kecil yang sebenarnya menginginkan mati sebab seorang diri–tetapi termasuk terbilang enggan–daripada memutuskan pergi akibat memiliki sahabat. Kedua-duanya sama-sama buruk, dan ia juga benci, tetapi tidak pernah bisa melihat pilihan yang baik padanya.

"Kami ini temen-temenmu, kok. Berarti sekarang kau bisa mati, dong?"

Seketika tatapan Zenitsu yang remaja hampa, karena ternyata ia dan mereka–termasuk Fuji begitu pun Saiku–berteman hanya untuk membuat Zenitsu kecil mati di kemudian hari.

* * *

Semakin langkahnya mengikuti siang yang berubah menjadi senja kejingga-jinggan, lama-kelamaan pula Zenitsu yang remaja yakin Zenitsu kecil memang bagian dari dirinya–masa lalu yang entah terbenam di mana selama ini.

Jejak kaki mereka sama-sama lunglai, kala menemukan suatu bangunan bernama rumah. Zenitsu yang remaja ingat bagian ini–tangannya akan membuka gerbang, mendorong pintu yang terdengar berderit, melanglang masuk tanpa mengucapkan, "Aku pulang" meskipun ibunya di ruang makan, dan naik ke lantai dua untuk beristirahat dalam kamar terlampau sempit.

Ranjangnya nyaris bersinggungan dengan kursi kayu reot, belum lagi cat yang terkelupas sering kali tahu-tahu menempel di ranjang, atau wajah Zenitsu kecil saat terlelap. Buku-buku pelajaran tidur bersama dia. Ketika malam sudah sempurna, kata-kata palsu dari mulut yang menikmati permainannya terdengar berisik–secara tidak langsung Zenitsu kecil menyaksikan sang ibu berselingkuh.

Kapan ia pernah tidur nyenyak?

Terjaga sepanjang malam sambil membekap mulut, karena Zenitsu kecil–bahkan dirinya yang beranjak remaja pun–ingin menangis setiap dipaksa memahami sesuatu yang sudah hancur, atau yang perlahan-lahan rusak di sekitarnya. Sejak kecil ia lelah. Walaupun Zenitsu yang sekarang memang sedikit tahu masa lalunya sangat gelap, tak sekali pun dia menyangka akan berbentuk seperti ini–terlalu abstrak hingga sulit dimengerti.

"Te-nang, Ze-nit-su sa-yang. Ma-ma di sini~"

Rambut hitam kusut yang terlampau panjang mengenai sampai menutupi depan wajahnya, dan dengan sigap Zenitsu kecil langsung meraih _cutter_ di belakang bantal–menyayat kulit tangannya sendiri, barulah hantu wanita itu pergi seolah-oleh tengah diusir.

* * *

Apabila seminggu sebelum liburan musim panas di SMP dan SMA Zenitsu akan sibuk merencanakan kegiatan bersama Tanjiro serta Inosuke, maka tidak dengan dirinya di masa SD yang justru mengurung diri tujuh hari penuh.

Seminggu menemani Zenitsu kecil mendekam di kamarnya yang sempit, untunglah Zenitsu yang remaja sempat tertawa beberapa kali–ternyata menyayat tubuh menggunakan cutter tidak sungguh-sungguh mengusir hantu yang ada–sia-sia belaka ujung-ujungnya, karena balik lagi mengganggu Zenitsu kecil dengan kekuatan lebih hebat, sampai mustahil diusir.

Bagaimana Zenitsu yang remaja tidak tertawa memangnya? Bukankah konyol ketika ia tahu dirinya berteman untuk disuruh mati, namun sendirian pun dia juga segan? Sekarang ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa _self harm_ Zenitsu kecil sia-sia–hanya menambah penderitaan, atau jika ketahuan ibunya pasti kena pecut rotan–tanpa sadar Zenitsu yang remaja spontan mencengkeram lengan atasnya, walaupun ia sudah ketawa merasa lucu.

"Rasanya aneh ngelihat diriku sendiri masih hidup sekarang. Kok aku bisa bertahan, ya?" tanya Zenitsu yang remaja kepada tangannya yang diangkat–gemetar, gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa pasti. Sekarang ini Zenitsu kecil beranjak berdiri. Tingkah-tingkah idiotnya jadi tidak sabar untuk Zenitsu yang remaja ceritakan, pada Tanjiro sama Inosuke nanti.

Mereka berdua pasti tertawa, dan akhirnya Zenitsu bisa ikut membicarakan masa lalu, daripada sekadar menyimak. Ibu tengah merokok di ruang makan. Mana mungkin memedulikan Zenitsu kecil yang keluar tanpa pamit, karena sekalian berharap anak sampah itu menghilang saja. Ia tak berani pergi jauh-jauh. Taman kota sudah cukup untuk menghabiskan hari pertama liburan musim panasnya.

"Pfttt ... sekarang aku main sendirian di bak pasir, tapi cuma mukul-mukulin pasir pake sekop plastik."

Melampiaskan kemarahan, mungkin? Apa pun tujuannya Zenitsu yang remaja memilih memperhatikan dari ayunan saja, atau jika bosan sesekali menengadahkan kepala pada biru langit yang bersinar–awan-awan berarak pelan tanpa pemandangan camar melintas.

"Sekarang gimana, ya, nasib Inosuke? Aku udah inget dia. Kurasa harus minta maaf juga, karena ngelupain sahabat sendiri."

Ayunan bergoyang pelan. Semilir angin tidak terasa membelai pipi, mengingat sosok Zenitsu yang remaja hanyalah proyeksi dari penonton. Dirinya yang lebih kecil kini membanting sekop sambil menangis. Meskipun tahu, walau ia paham semua ini merupakan pecahan kehidupannya yang hilang, terkadang Zenitsu yang remaja berpikir, "Tidak bolehkah yang patah tetap patah saja, dibanding menjadi utuh dan diingat?".

Seperti ... Zenitsu yang remaja membayangkan, ia tidak membutuhkan dirinya yang nelangsa itu. Memang apa salahnya memulai ingatan pertama dari SMP? Lagi pula cerita semasa SD masih dapat dikenang, meskipun imitasi semua–asalkan sama-sama pahit, entah itu imitasi maupun nyata, harusnya tak masalah, 'kan?

Tentang dia yang sebelum terjebak dalam buku sempat membentak-bentak Tanjiro beserta Uzui, ternyata orang tuanya yang menyuruh Zenitsu kecil terus-menerus belajar hanya bohong belaka–sejak dulu ia memang tak pernah diurus, dan dicari sekadar untuk dipukuli gara-gara bosan.

Tetapi dibandingkan tahu dirinya ditelantarkan, Zenitsu yang remaja lebih menyukai ingatan palsu di mana ia dipaksa belajar.

Apa menjadi salahnya kalau dia lemah? Memilih bergantung pada kebohongan agar sedikit aman, daripada menemukan yang asli yang membahayakan warasnya? Zenitsu tidak apa-apa dianggap melarikan diri. Mengapa selama-lamanya menjelma pengecut harus ia takuti? Karena Zenitsu bukan hero atau manusia super, dan baginya kabur dari semua yang hilang ini adalah caranya berbahagia.

Andaikata ada jalan keluar untuk pergi dari buku ini, maka Zenitsu memilih pulang dibandingkan melanjutkan–

"Apa lo lihat-lihat, hah?!"

"Kaigaku?" Selagi melamun, tahu-tahu Zenitsu kecil berhadapan dengan Kaigaku yang duduk-duduk di atas pohon. Mata hitam jelaganya melotot. Pasti sehabis ini Zenitsu kecil kabur gara-gara ta–

"Y-yang pertama kali liat-liat itu kamu! Aku ... aku tau, kok, tadi kamu bersembunyi di belakang pohon."

Kenapa tidak takut? Mengapa Zenitsu kecil tak lari saja, soalnya jelas-jelas Kaigaku mengerikan? Usai mendengarkan kesaksian tersebut Kaigaku melompat turun–Zenitsu yang remaja baru sadar, tubuh Kaigaku juga menyerupai rata-rata anak SD. Ember dan sekop di bak pasir Kaigaku ambil. Dalam lima menit ia membuat istana satu tingkat berbentuk sederhana, tetapi sangat cukup membuat Zenitsu kecil terkesima.

"Begini cara mainnya, idiot! Bukan pasir lo pukul-pukul." Sekop plastik menghantam kepala Zenitsu kecil yang sejurus kemudian menangis. Kaigaku mendengkus menyaksikannya. Dengan cara agak kasar, ia membawa Zenitsu kecil agar jongkok bersamanya.

"Jangan menangis. Semua orang bisa membuat istana pasir."

Mereka pun bermain sampai sore, dan lagi-lagi Zenitsu yang remaja mematung kehilangan kata-kata, tetapi hatinya menghangat secara penuh.

* * *

Lalu tibalah mereka pada ingatan, di mana Zenitsu dipukuli habis-habisan oleh ibunya yang mula-mula ia pikir: hukuman itu terjadi akibat nilai jelek di ulangan matematika.

Entah apa yang Zenitsu kecil pikirkan dengan membawa Kaigaku ke rumah, ditambah lagi suaranya terdengar polos kala mengenalkan sang teman kepada ibu. Tetapi mungkin Zenitsu yang remaja paham, bahwa anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil yang menginginkan perhatian, terutama dari orang tua. Hanya saja tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Semenjak itulah Zenitsu kecil juga berhenti ingin dianggap berguna–itu harapan dasar semua manusia, bukan?

Punya teman adalah hal berguna. Bahkan setelah terperangkap pada lingkaran persahabatan yang memaksa, dan kehidupan keluarganya kacau balau, Zenitsu kecil juga gagal mewujudkannya dengan cara seorang bocah–bagaimana besar nanti jika di hal sepele saja gagal?

Kaigaku tak terlihat di mata ibu yang buru-buru mengambil rotan. Menghantamkannya ke arah punggung Zenitsu kecil, sembari meneriaki dia gangguan jiwa–bahwa ibu lelah merawatnya, menyesal sudah melahirkan Agatsuma Zenitsu yang lebih-lebih; masih memakai marga dari pria yang diselingkuhinya.

"_Bahkan meskipun ibu jadi menikah dengannya, kau akan kutinggalkan mati membusuk di jalanan agar Agatsuma Zenitsi menghilang. Dasar anak gak berguna!_"

"Hiks ... hiks ... EMANGNYA SAPA JUGA YANG MAU JADI AGATSUMA ZENITSU?! APA AKU SALAH KARENA YANG LAHIR ITU AKU?!" Di sampingnya Kaigaku bersandar pada penyangga ayunan. Bergeming saja dengan posisi menyilangkan tangan, membiarkan Zenitsu kecil tersedu-sedu.

Pikiran-pikiran Zenitsu kecil mengalir membasahi aliran nadinya, dan mengetuk hati Zenitsu yang remaja. Padahal sosok di ayunan ini hanyalah bocah sepuluh tahun–lika-liku sejenis hidup harusnya dipikirkan oleh dia–Zenitsu yang remaja–sedangkan anak bawang ini mengotak-atik bagaimana cara Zenitsu kecil dapat bermain, mengerjakan PR, berteman, lantas membantu sekaligus membanggakan orang tua.

Bentuk-bentuk kebahagiaan itu lebih cocok dengannya. Zenitsu kecil pasti bisa, meskipun ia buta dalam membayangkan. Jikalau tersentuh Zenitsu yang remaja ingin membawanya pulang ke dalam pelukan–mengambil pertanyaan tersebut, membebaskan sesaknya, membisikkan jawabannya ada pada dirinya yang berumur tujuh belas, sehingga ia akan baik-baik saja.

Bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan berhenti, tidak seorang diri karena ada yang menantinya, dan dia adalah Zenitsu di usia sebelas–seterusnya sampai mata itu dikecup kematian, dan dia memang tak sendirian.

"Wah! Ada taman kota!"

Seorang bocah perempuan memasuki taman kota dengan riangn Ingin menaiki ayunan yang kata orang-orang dapat mengantarnya terbang, andaikata ia tidak lebih dulu menemukan Zenitsu kecil. Sosok tersebut jelas-jelas Nezuko. Netra pink pucatnya berpendar-pendar khawatir, sementara Nezuko yang mengenakan seragam musim panas menghampiri Zenitsu yang remaja–cara menatapnya dipenuhi berbagai kerinduan.

"Kamu ... menangis?"

"APA AKU KELIATAN KAYAK LAGI TERTAWA?! ENGGAK, KAN?" Berteriak pada perempuan seperti itu, ingin sekali Zenitsu yang remaja menjitaknya. Sayup-sayup Nezuko kecil agak kaget–kalau suaranya masih keras, berarti dia bisa cepat kembali sehat.

"Tapi abis itu kamu bisa tertawa lagi. Puasin aja nangisnya, biar kamu puas tertawa nanti." Tiba-tiba disodorkan sapu tangan, bagaimana mungkin Zenitsu kecil tidak kaget? Nezuko tersipu menyaksikannya. Zenitsu yang remaja malu-malu, sekaligus dalam hati merutuk agar Zenitsu kecil segera menerimanya.

Namun, adegan selanjutnya sangat mengagetkan di mana Nezuko kecil bergerak hendak menghapus air mata Zenitsu kecil. Sapu tangannya buru-buru diambil. Teriakan seorang wanita dewasa menginterupsi mereka, dan pertemuan singkat itu langsung diakhiri oleh lambaian tangan Nezuko kecil.

"Besok jam sebelas siang kita ketemu lagi, ya, di sini! _Bye-bye_."

Layaknya orang bego, fokus Zenitsu kecil terus saja terarah pada gerbang, kemudian Kaigaku menjitak dia akibat gerah sendiri.

* * *

Pukul sebelas siang lewat satu menit, ayunan terdengar berayun pelan tanpa pengunjung lain menyisakan Zenitsu kecil seorang–atau tiga apabila Zenitsu yang remaja dihitung, dan Kaigaku dimasukkan.

Kemarin sore cukup mengejutkan Kaigaku, karena bukannya mengusir dia Zenitsu kecil justru mengajak Kaigaku ke rumah–mereka berbagi ranjang, juga ia mendapati pemandangan wajah nyenyak Zenitsu kecil yang baru pernah seperti itu. Kedatangan hantu manusia membuat hantu-hantu lain balik kanan–katakanlah derajat Kaigaku ini lebih tinggi, berimbas membawa keuntungan pada Zenitsu kecil yang berhenti diganggu.

"Kayaknya lo ditipu, deh." Melayangkan komentar sejahat itu secara mendadak, Zenitsu kecil yakin bisa mendengar hatinya tebelah dua.

"Jangan kejam napa?! Dia pasti da–", "Siang! Maaf aku telat." Atau dia beruntung saja, dan firasat Kaigaku meyakininya. Nezuko kecil langsung duduk di ayunan sebelah. Cukup lama mereka membiarkan hening mendominasi. Kaigaku yang gemas sudah terus-menerus berbisik supaya sapu tangannya dipulangkan.

"Kita dulu secanggung ini, ya." Ah. Akhirnya suara Nezuko yang remaja kembali terdengar. Mungkin karena ketularan ia malah menggaruk tengkuk, daripada membalasnya dengan kekehan ringan.

Dengan wajah yang berpaling menghadap langit, sapu tangan Nezuko kecil dikembalikan oleh Zenitsu kecil. Walaupun mereka diam, sunyi ini lebih merdu dari sebelumnya. Sebongkah ragu perlahan-lahan mencair. Senyuman Nezuko kecil mengembang, seperti kue ulang tahun yang dihias stroberi raksasa.

"Artinya kamu udah baikan, ya?"

"Kenapa ... kamu berkesimpulan kayak gitu?" Sebenarnya memang iya, hanya saja Zenitsu kecil sengaja pura-pura bodoh. Lawan bicaranya itu tampak berpikir. Berpikir yang entah mengapa tidak terlihat membosankan.

"Pertama-tama kamu udah gak nangis. Terus yang kedua ... ingusmu udah gak meler."

"Gak nangis bukan berarti baik-baik aja."

"Benarkah?! Sayang banget abis ini aku mau pergi. Tapi besok ..." Kelingking mungilnya diperlihatkan. Tidak mengerti apa yang Nezuko kecil maksud, maka Zenitsu kecil mengikuti saja.

"Besok di jam sebelas kita janjian lagi, ya, ketemuan di sini! Ayo sepedaan biar kenal lebih deket."

"Se-sepedaan?! Mendadak banget!"

"Kita, kan, jadi temennya juga dadakan. Omong-omong namaku Kamado Nezuko. Kalo kamu?"

"Agatsuma ... Zenitsu. Boleh kupanggil Nezuko-_chan_?" Jadi dia adik Tanjiro? Atau mungkin kakak tertua? Tampaknya selama mereka terpisah Nezuko sudah menemukan ingatan manusianya. Karena ia bagian dari kelarga Kamado, syukurlah perkataan Zenitsu yang remaja mengenai hidupnya yang diisi orang-orang baik bukan kesalahan.

"Boleh! Sampai jumpa besok, Agatsuma-_san_."

"Pa-panggil aja Zenitsu! Terus Nezuko-_chan_, kenalin ini temenku juga, namanya Kaigaku." Merasa Zenitsu kecil sangat bodoh Kaigaku pun menepuk kening. Ditilik dari ekspresinya Nezuko kecil jelas kebingungan. Namun, rupa-rupanya dia juga bego, karena tetap mengulurkan tangan.

"Siapa juga yang mau sepedaan sama anak cewek."

_PLAK!_

Samar-samar walaupun kurang pasti, ada tepukan yang tangannya tangkap membuat bola mata Nezuko kecil membulat. Wanita dewasa yang kemarin memanggilnya datang menjemput. Lagi-lagi Nezuko kecil melambaikan tangan, yang kali ini dapat Zenitsu kecil balas–agak patah-patah, sebab ia merasai sengatan listrik kecil yang menggetarkan sekujur tubuh.

"Kagak bisa naik sepeda saja banyak lagak."

Selanjutnya yaitu Kaigaku dan Zenitsu kecil berdebat, mengundang tawa dari Nezuko sedangkan Zenitsu yang remaja ikut-ikutan dongkol–tinggal turut berbahagia mengapa Kaigaku repot banget, deh, sampai mengejek Zenitsu kecil?

* * *

Di hari yang terlampau biru dan cerah ini, sekarang Nezuko kecil tidak terlambat berapa menit pun itu kala menghampiri Zenitsu kecil yang memerah.

Sepedanya dihias memakai pita merah, serta memiliki keranjang rotan yang diisi bekal makan siang. Seketika Kaigaku mendecih–sebal sendiri dengan penampilan kendaraan roda dua itu. Tatapan Nezuko kecil bertanya-tanya di manakah sepeda Zenitsu kecil berada. Usai menolak saran Kaigaku untuk menyewa, suka atau benci Zenitsu kecil pun mengaku.

"Sebenernya aku gak punya sepeda. Gak pernah naik juga." Gara-gara pernyataan itu Zenitsu yang remaja jadi ingat, dia pun di-bully karena hal tersebut. Hari ini ekspresi Kaigaku mengesalkan, semua-muanya seperti berkata, "_Mampus. Rencana lo bakalan gagal_".

"Yaudah aku ajarin. Kita latihan di deket sungai, yuk. Tempatnya sepi dan luas."

Tetapi berkat dirinya yang di sini, Zenitsu yang remaja menjadi tahu ia tak serta-merta bisa mengendarai sepeda. Sungai yang Nezuko kecil maksud dekat dengan taman kota Nagoya. Di atasnya ada jembatan tempat mobil berlalu-lalang, atau sesekali seseorang lewat membawa keranjang belanjaan. Nezuko kecil mempersilakan Zenitsu kecil mencoba–mereka jalan kaki bersama-sama yang kembali Kaigaku ejek–sepedanya dituntun kayak pajangan doang.

"Ini gak bahaya, kan?" Baru duduk di atas jok Zenitsu kecil gemetar. Orang-orang yang bisa mengendarai sepeda roda dua itu barbar–tentu saja Nezuko kecil tak termasuk, soalnya dia imut kuadrat.

"Tenang aja. Mula-mula masih aku pegangin, kok, sampai Zenitsu-_san_ bisa jaga keseimbangan."

"Kalo gitu aku percaya, deh, sama Nezuko-_chan_."

Pelan-pelan kaki Zenitsu mengayuh sepeda berwarna pastel magenta ini. Melihat pita-pitanya berkibar ditiup angin, dan Zenitsu menjadi subjek yang menjalankan kendaraan tersebut, tawa Kaigaku meledak-ledak tak habis pikir–urat malunya hilang ditelan bumi yang mana, deh? Konsentrasi Zenitsu kecil jadi terpecah. Alhasil bocah malang itu terjatuh mencium rumput.

"Aku ... aku enggak mau belajar naik sepeda lagi, Kaigaku, Nezuko-_chan_." Tangisan berisik Zenitsu kecil mengudara. Untungnya dia tidak luka atau menghantam batu membuat Nezuko kecil lega, sementara Kaigaku menyindir Zenitsu kecil lemah.

"Pasti Zenitsu-_san_ bisa, kok. Kaigaku-_san_ juga menyemangati."

"BORO-BORO MENYEMANGATI. DIA MALAH NGEJEK, 'lemah lu jadi cowok, dasar banci'."

"Eh? Gak boleh gitu, Kaigaku-_san_. Harusnya kamu kasih motivasi buat Zenitsu-_san_ biar semangat."

Lucu juga dicereweti oleh manusia yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Setelah itu Nezuko kecil sibuk membantu Zenitsu kecil berdiri, sekalian menjelaskan betapa menyenangkannya dapat menaiki sepeda. Bahkan dia kepikiran ingin berkeliling Nagoya pakai sepeda–ditertawakan pun sebenarnya sia-sia soalnya Nezuko kecil tak punya "pengelihatan", cuma tetap saja Kaigaku terbahak-bahak lagi–imajinasi bocah dasar.

"Belajar sana, Zenitsu. Larimu payah. Makanya harus bisa naik sepeda."

"MASA LARIKU DIKATAIN PAYAH?! TAPI BENER, SIH." Zenitsu yang remaja juga mengakuinya, meski ogah-ogahan. Namun, di luar seluruh kebersamaan mereka bertiga yang ternyata akrab, masih sulit disangka bahwa sosok yang pernah menjambak Nezuko adalah Kaigaku–kelakuannya memang kasar, tetapi ingatan ini tidak menunjukkan Kaigaku suka menyakiti.

"Lariku juga payah, kok. Kaigaku-_san_ juga belum tentu lebih cepet dari kita."

"Kalau cewek larinya payah, sih, enggak apa-apa. Lagian lo yang nanti bakal mengejar si Nezuko. Minimal bisa naik sepeda biar terkejar."

"KOK LU MENGELAK?! LAGIAN NGEJAR NEZUKO-_CHAN_ GAK PERLU PAKE SEPEDA." Sesuram apa pun Zenitsu kecil, ternyata mengerti juga artinya jatuh cinta. Membanggakan jelas. Terkesan sepele juga itu termasuk sebuah prestasi yang maju, lho.

"Aku gak perlu dikejar, kok. Tar aku tunggu. Kita janjian aja dulu mau di mana."

"Nezuko-_chan_ pas masih kecil polos banget. Gemes, deh." Bunga-bunga imajiner kuning melatari punggung Zenitsu yang remaja. Ketiga bocah itu sudah kembali menekuni proses bersepeda. Pada kesempatan dalam kesempitan pula, tangan Nezuko diraih oleh Zenitsu yang remaja–rasa-rasanya ia baru tersenyum sekarang, berkat kehadiran Nezuko.

"Tanganku bisa disentuh?"

"Ya. Bisa. Sayang sekali ini tidak akan–"

Lama. Pemuda Agatsuma itu hendak mengatakannya, apabila Nezuko tidak tahu-tahu menghilang digantikan ruang tamu tanpa terang lampu. Kaigaku dan Zenitsu kecil duduk di sofa. Semangkuk _popcorn_ yang dilengkapi sebotol soda berada di atas meja panjang. Televisi menyala menampilkan film yang sepertinya horor, kah? Ketika Zenitsu yang remaja berpikir yang pernah menonton bersamanya adalah Kaigaku, ternyata tidak salah total juga.

"Masa sering lihat hantu beneran lo takut nonton film horor? Cemen ada batasnya tahu." Bisa dilihat dari Zenitsu kecil yang menutupi kepala menggunakan selimut. Terkadang Kaigaku heran mengapa _temannya_ begini–kenapa orang yang bisa melihat dia haruslah Agatsuma Zenitsu?

"Bodo amat! Takut, ya, takut. Begini-begini gue manusia tau."

"Bapak lo lebih berani gue rasa, karena meninggalkan kalian gitu aja."

"Mau itu ibu atau ayah gue gak peduli lagi. Ejekan lo gak mempan jadinya."

Ibu Zenitsu berkencan seharian penuh di rumah kekasihnya, sehingga entah atas dasar apa Kaigaku menyarankan menonton film. _Popcorn_-nya minta dari Kuwajima–perihal beliau yang membuka toko bento di Nagoya untunglah bukan kepalsuan, walau sayang jaraknya cukup jauh. Ia bahkan mengajak Nezuko kecil–mereka diantar oleh ayahnya, dan menaiki bus di mana Zenitsu kecil nyaris muntah–dijadikan bahan olokan lagi, jelas.

"Tapi tumben banget lo punya ide kayak gini. Pas di bus tadi kagak ngebentur apa-apa, kan?"

"Malahan gue khawatir kepala lo yang begitu." Tidakkah bocah pirang yang menganggapnya teman pertama ini merasa, bahwa Kaigaku super menyebalkan? Padahal dia sengaja tak mengatakan dirinya makhluk gaib. Mengolok-olok Zenitsu kecil pun Kaigaku lakukan dengan senang hati, kok.

"Kepala gue barusan dipake buat ngerjain PR matematika, lho. Oh, iya, omong-omong soal PR gue jadi pengen bantu Nezuko-_chan_. Pas kita keliling kastil Nagoya gue tawarin aja kali, ya?"

"Pikir aja sendiri. Jangan apa-apa bertanya melulu."

"Meminta pendapat temen itu wajar, lho. Di kelas juga banyak yang begini."

"Oh, gitu. Lagian kenapa lo menganggap gue temen? Bukannya lo benci banget, ya, sama hantu?"

"Benci, lah! Mereka gangguin gue terus, termasuk lo juga. Cuma gue ngerasa gak apa-apa. Soalnya dibandingkan mereka, bahkan orang-orang di kelas gue, lo lebih seperti manusia yang beneran manusia."

"Terserah mau komentar apa. Buat gue lo adalah temen pertama, Nezuko-_chan_ yang kedua, tapi kalian sama-sama ada di peringkat satu buatku," sambung Zenitsu kecil yang sesekali menguap.

Hubungan mereka juga berharga, dan Kaigaku merinding akan ketulusan Zenitsu kecil yang lebih mengerikan, daripada menangis tiga hari tiga malam. Saking terkejutnya pula Kaigaku membisu, lantas sembarangan mematikan televisi. Sehabis mengujarkan itu Zenitsu kecil malah tertidur. Selimut di kepalanya Kaigaku pindahkan agar menutupi tubuh, dilanjut memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang kemudian mengepal erat.

"Masih bisa ternyata. Tapi ini memang enggak cukup."

Dimulai dari Kaigaku yang meninggalkan teka-teki tak beraturan, sejak itulah ia berhenti mengekori Zenitsu kecil–menonton film mungkin adalah salam perpisahan tersirat, dan Zenitsu yang remaja seperti memahaminya ketika menyaksikan alur ingatannya.

Pemandangan di seputarnya berubah menjadi kastil Nagoya yang megah. Keramaian ada di mana-mana, dan tampak berpencar mengerumuni destinasi tertentu. Pundak Zenitsu yang remaja ditepuk Nezuko. Telunjuk gadis itu mengarah pada Zenitsu kecil berwajah muram, walaupun sudah dihibur bergiliran oleh adik-adik Tanjiro, Nezuko kecil, juga Tanjiro sendiri bahkan orang tuanya ikut cemas.

"Maaf, Nezuko-_chan_. Aku ngerusak karyawisata kalian, ya, ternyata." Malahan pula dirinya itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan Kaigaku. Keluarga Kamado berbaik hati mengajak Zenitsu kecil yang selalu terkurung di rumah. Namun, kelihatan betul ia justru egois yang pasti menjengkelkan mereka.

"Bukan itu, Zenitsu-_san_. Kamu bener-bener gak tau Kaigaku-_san_ ke mana?"

"Tadi sekilas pas aku ngelihat ingatanku, dia berkata, 'masih bisa ternyata. Tapi ini memang enggak cukup'. Entah apa artinya. Yang jelas Kaigaku menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Dirinya yang sekarang enggak di sini, ya. Kalo ada kita bisa bertanya."

"Apa Nezuko-_chan_ udah gak marah karena dia pernah menjambakmu? Kamu juga gak bisa liat Kaigaku, kan? Kurasa aneh aja kalo kamu ... khawatir."

"Meski gak bisa, Kaigaku adalah temen yang berharga bagimu ternyata. Bersama-sama mengkhawatirkan dia bakal lebih ringan, bukan? Lagi pula sebenernya aku juga sering bersama Kaigaku. Temen itu gak selalu harus bisa dilihat, kan? Yang penting adalah perasaannya."

Karena Nezuko terlalu baik, jadilah Zenitsu yang remaja menggenggam tangannya sekali lagi. Bagaikan disulap tongkat bintang, pemandangan yang mengelilingi mereka kembali mengubah bentuk menjadi laju kereta. Di seberang mereka Zenitsu dan Nezuko kecil tertidur, sedangkan Tanjiro menyanyikan lagu "Nina Bobo" yang _fals_. Untuk menghibur Zenitsu kecil ketiganya berkereta–singgah di stasiun mana pun asalkan pulang sebelum malam.

Sepasang anak kelas empat SD membawa Nezuko kecil yang setahun lebih muda dari mereka–konsep tersebut gila, akan tetapi Zenitsu yang remaja menyukainya terutama sewaktu mengingat Tanjiro beralasan, ingin melatih kemandirian.

Perjalanan tersebut betul-betul tidak jelas. Mereka sekadar menikmati kereta berlari mengejar musim panas, lalu mengacak-acak topik entah mengenai sekolah, keluarga Kamado, atau terkadang menyasar ke Zenitsu kecil–dia bercerita soal ayah dan ibu, mengejutkannya, namun tak lengkap karena Nezuko serta Tanjiro kompak menghentikan.

"Artinya Nezuko-_chan_ bakal ngelihat kematianmu, dong?" Mereka duduk di seberang bocah-bocah itu. Cahaya senja mencetak bayangan di lantai kereta. Menghilang tertutup pohon-pohon. Muncul lagi saat sudah melewatinya–siklus tersebut juga menyenangkan untuk dinikmati.

"Kematianku adalah akhir dari semuanya. Tentu harus kulihat, dan Zenitsu-_san_ juga."

"Nezuko-_chan_ enggak takut?"

"Takut, kok. Gimana kalo kematianku berdarah-darah? Aku kesakitan lebih dulu, kah? Atau jangan-jangan jasadku enggak ditemukan? Kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu bener-bener mengerikan."

"Jujur aja. Selama kita melihat ingatan masing-masing, aku udah ketakutan sama segalanya. Bahkan aku berpikir semua ini gak diperlukan. Gak apa-apa juga kalo hanya inget masa-masa SMP sampai SMA, tapi yang SD palsu dan banyak lupanya."

"Berarti Zenitsu-_san_ gak akan pernah mengingatku, dong." Ada seulas sendu yang menari di ucapannya, membuat Zenitsu mempererat genggaman. Senja kian terbakar dalam kuning kejingga-jinggan. Kaca jendela memantulkan wajah Nezuko, begitu pun sebuah tangan yang membelai pipinya.

"Maaf. Aku udah gak berharap kalo bocah beruntung itu adalah aku. Tapi ternyata takdir pun bisa baik. Kita memang berteman pas kecil, dan sekarang aku bersyukur masih menyaksikan semua ini.

"Dalam ingatanku saat pertama kali aku mengenalkanmu pada Kakak, dia berkata Zenitsu-_san_ itu orangnya pemalu, tapi menyenangkan, ketika kami cuci piring. Kakak juga menyayangkan, keluarga kami hanya ke Nagoya pas liburan musim panas."

"Kita menghabiskan semua jatah libur musim panas enggak, ya? Kalo cuma setengah atau beberapa minggu aja ... aku bakalan nangis."

"Uhm. Aku juga. Setelah inget semuanya aku makin gak berharap kita cepet-cepet berpisah. Menemukan Zenitsu-_san_ menangis di taman kota. Mengajarimu naik sepeda. Makan bento bareng. Jalan-jalan ke Kastil Nagoya. Berkereta. Semua itu mau kuulangi bersamamu."

Manusia adalah bagian dari waktu, tetapi waktu bukanlah manusia, sehingga baik Zenitsu maupun Nezuko tidak dapat mengatur perpisahan dan pertemuan. Kereta berhenti mengarungi takdir. Keduanya turun yang secara ajaib, tidak menapak stasiun melainkan sebuah tanah tanpa aspal. Di depan rumah mungil keluarga Kamado berpose, begitu pun Nezuko dan Zenitsu kecil. Kamera dipasang memakai penghitung mundur. Foto pun tercetak dari kamera instan butut.

"Foto ...?" gumam Zenitsu yang remaja tidak paham. Kenapa ia tak punya satu di album? Pasti orang tua Tanjiro menyuruh ia memilikinya, bukan, sebagai kenangan-kenangan?

Sang pemotret justru menyerahkannya kepada Zenitsu yang remaja, lalu Nezuko mencuri-curi pandang penasaran. Rumah itu adalah tempat tinggal kakek Yoriichi. Beliau meninggal saat keluarga Kamado berkunjung. Meskipun sangat sebentar, Zenitsu kecil berpikir ia seperti mempunyai dua kakek yang lebih baik daripada satu ayah satu ibu, dan sekarang di sini Zenitsu yang remaja betul-betul merasa lengkap.

Yang semakin lengkap, ketika sambil menggenggam foto tersebut, lantas menengok ke belakang, kedua Zenitsu tahu-tahu menyaksikan Nezuko kecil ditabrak mobil.

Cepat sekali berpindahnya tanpa perlu kereta atau sihir.

Mobil tersebut juga sangat mengebut dalam membuat Nezuko kecil tergeletak, seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi tetapi nyatanya memang kejadian–masih sulit dipercaya, meskipun sudah tahu.

Tentu saja mereka–Zenitsu yang remaja dan yang kecil–menangis. Ia tidak tahu mengapa berubah secepat ini. Sekejap sekali kebahagiaan yang diberikan selembar polaroid itu, atau kenangan saat pertama kali bertemu, atau ingatan di mana mereka belajar menaiki sepeda, keliling kastil Nagoya, berkereta, makan bento, mengenang Yoriichi ...

Kebahagiaan yang banyak, meluap, dan tumpah itu mengapa cepat sekali surutnya, tetapi luka di depan mata mereka seolah-olah abadi yang berlangsung selama-lamanya yang enggan reda?

"Demi menyelamatkanku Nezuko-_chan_ menggantikanku ditabrak mobil. Maaf. Andai aku gak mengejar Kaigaku, kamu pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang."

Berakhir dalam kesingkatan, mungkin karena sekalinya terjadi kebahagiaan langsung berhamburan–jika perlahan-lahan terbakarnya, justru tidak akan sempat utuh yang telanjur disobek-sobek oleh sendu, paras kegembiraan tersebut. Luka pasti lebih cepat datangnya. Kalau tak mendahului seharusnya Zenitsu kecil bahagia dulu bersama Nezuko kecil, dari jauh-jauh waktu sebelum liburan musim panas.

"Keputusanmu tepat, Zenitsu-_san_. Dia pergi gitu aja tanpa memberitahumu. Gak aneh kalo kamu butuh penjelasan."

"Dia bukan cuma hantu. Makanya aku enggak bisa membiarkan dia, lalu memilih bersama Nezuko-_chan_ saja. Cuma pas aku pikirin sekarang-sekarang ini, apa Kaigaku juga menganggapku temen? Karena kalo enggak ... kalo enggak begitu aku gak akan pernah menerima kematianmu."

"Zenitsu-_san_ ..." Kira-kira Nezuko harus apa? Ingin memberi pelukan tangannya menolak. Ingin membalas pegangan Zenitsu yang remaja, keraguan pasti membantah Nezuko. Tetapi sesak sekali kalau diam saja. Melihat kematian dirinya sendiri ternyata amat membebani Nezuko, melebihi yang ia bayangkan.

Pantas saja jika seseorang tahu bagaimana ia hidup, ia tidak akan tahu caranya meninggal. Jika diperlihatkan pasti membuat syok. Yang seharusnya ketika mati berhenti menyeret beban, malah kian berat gara-gara menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Jiwa Nezuko kecil tampak melayang-layang. Berusaha memarahi Zenitsu kecil yang berteriak-teriak; seharusnya ia yang mati menggantikan Nezuko kecil, karena keluarga Kamado menunggu malaikat mereka pulang–agak keliru Nezuko kecil yang mengejarnya itu, soalnya mestinya dia naik kereta balik ke Tokyo–mereka bersama selama tiga bulan penuh, sangat memuaskan.

Tanjiro yang curiga menyusul mereka, dan dibandingkan Zenitsu kecil tentu saja ia yang paling tidak menerima kematian adiknya. Kaigaku menampakkan wujud. Berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan arwah Nezuko, menawari agar jiwanya disimpan di perpustakaan bangunan lama–jadi, suatu hari nanti keduanya dapat bertemu lagi (tanpa Kaigaku di tengah-tengah).

"Berakhir, Zenitsu-_san_. Sebelum ke langit, boleh aku tau kehidupanmu setelah kematianku?"

Ingatan mereka sudah lengkap. Di saat-saat terakhir ini Zenitsu mendapati Nezuko kecil bersenandung riang–bertanya-tanya kapan rindu mereka bersua, selagi ia bertumbuh berkat kekuatan baru Kaigaku, hendak mengejutkan Zenitsu–oleh karenanya Nezuko bisa tampak seperti murid SMA, walaupun meninggal di usia sembilan.

"Kacau banget. Kakek sebenernya mau membawaku ke Tokyo abis kematianmu. Tapi aku terus nolak dengan alasan, mau pergi ke tempat yang pernah kita kunjungi. Di kelas enam SD aku melupakan Nezuko-_chan_, dan akhirnya jadi dibawa."

"Salah hitung, dong, aku. Tujuh tahun buatku. Delapan tahun untuk Zenitsu-_san_." Daya ingatnya memudar, ditambah pula Nezuko payah dalam matematika–kekeliruan itu ia tertawakan sebentar. Buku dongeng di atas meja sudah tertutup rapat. Lain waktu Nezuko juga mau membacanya bersama-sama Zenitsu hingga selesai.

"Menurutku mau Nezuko-_chan_ bilang tujuh tahun jadi sepuluh tahun, atau tujuh tahun jadi seratus tahun juga gak masalah. Menunggu itu emang lama. Syukurlah kita sama-sama gak menyerah."

"Satu hal lagi. Menurut Zenitsu-_san_ aku yang jadi hantu demi bertemu kamu, aneh atau enggak?"

"Mana mungkin. Kalo misalnya aku yang meninggal, terus dapet tawaran dari Kaigaku, aku pasti langsung menerimanya karena–"

Mata bertemu mata. Senyuman yang Zenitsu bentuk lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kerinduan terakhir Nezuko puas. Terakhir kalinya pula Zenitsu mencium Nezuko–lembut, hangat, dan penuh cinta yang bukan lagi sebatas mimpi atau diangankan. Tangan mereka melambai-lambai dengan ringan. Ketika Nezuko berbalik, kenyataan milik keduanya menyerpih yang menyatu bersama matahari musim panas–akan senantiasa abadi hangatnya, kasatmata yang oleh karena itu–

* * *

_Zenitsu pulang ke tempatnya yang sesungguhnya._

* * *

"ZENITSU/MONJIRO/ZUMANITSU!"

Panggilan beragam yang menjadi kesehariannya itu membangunkan Zenitsu dari tidur panjang. Saat sebelah matanya mulai beradaptasi dengan cahaya, ia menemukan Tanjiro yang menangis, Uzui tampak khawatir, sedangkan Inosuke uring-uringan. Mereka tidak terjebak di bangunan lama. Jiwa Nezuko pasti sudah pulang ke langit, sehingga–

"Aneh. Apa aku menjatuhkan sesuatu?"

"Pasti foto yang Giyuu kasih. Itu guru ketakutan lo kagak cepet-cepet balik, hahaha." Tanjiro membantu memungutnya, dan ketika Zenitsu cek ternyata gambaran itu diambil sewaktu Yoriichi meninggal. Kini Zenitsu sudah ingat. Meskipun menyakitkan, menyesakkan, sekaligus melukai, tetapi ia bersyukur dapat mengetahui segalanya dari awal.

"Nezuko, adik perempuanku udah bahagia sekarang. Terima kasih karena memenangkannya untuk kami, Zenitsu."

"Nanti Inosuke-_sama_ traktir ramen sebagai gantinya. Kerja bagus, anak buahku."

Sementara mereka bertiga merayakan kemenangan, di luar kamar pasien Giyuu bersandar pada tembok entah menunggu apa. Tentu ia senang bisa membantu. Murid-muridnya jadi tidak berakhir sama dengan Sabito serta Makomo, dan sulit dipungkiri Giyuu juga penasaran bagaimana kabar keduanya.

"Mereka menang, Sabito, Makomo. Kalian bisa ke surga sekarang."

"Murid-muridmu hebat, Giyuu. Aku sempat berpikir Agatsuma bakalan kalah sama ingatannya." Lantai marmer berhenti menjadi fokus sang guru olahraga. Tepat di depan matanya Sabito dan Makomo tersenyum–masih mengenakan seragam musim panas yang sudah lama sekali Giyuu tinggalkan.

"Agatsuma berhasil karena kekuatannya sendiri. Bantuanku tidak seberapa."

"Kami tau foto itu mengambil andil yang besar, lho. Jika Agatsuma-_san_ tidak dibawa ke ingatan tersebut, bisa-bisa dia berputar-putar lagi." Mungkin spekulasi Makomo benar, dan Giyuu yang acuh tak acuh terhadapnya membuat Sabito tertawa. Matanya dialihkan ke arah lain–entah mengapa Giyuu tahu mereka harus berpisah.

"Tatap kami berdua, Giyuu. Kami mau melihat matamu sampai akhir."

"Tidak bisa, Sabito."

"Takut ketahuan nangis?" Bukan juga. Harusnya Makomo paham begitu pun Sabito, kenapa ia menolak melakukannya.

"Justru sebaliknya, kami selalu berterima kasih karena kau tetap hidup, dan terus mengingat kami sampai sekarang. Tegakkan kepalamu, Giyuu. Kau ini cowok. Guru olahraga pula."

"Benar kata Sabito. Malu sama dirimu sendiri kalau terus menyalahkan diri sendiri." Bahu kanannya Makomo tepuk, diikuti Sabito yang melakukannya di sebelah kiri. Warna mereka pudar entah karena pergi, atau disebabkan mata Giyuu memanas memproduksi cairan bening.

"Sekarang temui kami di kuburan. Jangan ke bangunan lama sekolah lagi."

"Ya, Sabito. Sampai jumpa."

"Bersemangatlah untuk seterusnya. Jaga Kamado, Hashibira sama Agatsuma buat kami juga.

"Ya, Makamo. Sampai jumpa."

Helaan napas yang pertama dan terakhir ini Giyuu keluarkan guna menahan tangis, setelah mereka benar-benar berpulang. Baru saja berniat pulang, pintu kamar Zenitsu dibuka oleh Uzui yang langsung merangkul rekan sesama pengajarnya itu–pasti menyembunyikan sebuah maksud.

"Kita pergi sekarang juga, gak ada penolakan. Zumanitsu dibolehin keluar dari rumah sakit. Mereka juga menang. Lo pun harus menghargai diri sendiri yang udah membantu."

"Oke."

"Balesnya panjangan dikit, kek. Capek gue ngomong." Kambuh, deh, sifat alay ini guru. Inosuke tahu-tahu sudah sangat di depan. Kebingungan sendiri kala Zenitsu masih di belakang menyindir Uzui, tentunya Tanjiro berusaha melerai, Giyuu bengong saja menontoni.

"Cepetan! Nanti tokonya tutup gimana?"

"Masih jam satu siang, babyk. Tokonya tutup gegara lo ancurin iya."

Kehidupan yang damai pun kembali. Sayangnya Zenitsu tidak bertemu Kaigaku lagi, atau mungkin mereka pun selama-lamanya berpisah? Padahal masih banyak yang harus diomongkan.

"_Apa pun yang terjadi lo tetep sahabat pertama gue, kok._"

Alasan mengapa Kaigaku bergabung dengan Muzan memang tidak Zenitsu mengerti. Namun, ia tahu bahwa yang membuatnya tidur nyenyak selama di Nagoya adalah Kaigaku–ketika malam ia datang, lantas menunggui Zenitsu kecil bangun di pagi hari barulah melanglang entah ke mana.

* * *

_Karena setelah satu kali bertemu denganmu, tidak akan pernah cukup mau berapa kali pun juga untuk selanjutnya._

* * *

"Iya, kan, Nezuko-_chan_?"

* * *

Tamat.

A/N: AKHIRNYA TAMAT LOH. aku ga nyangka bisa selesai hari ini. langsung dikejer soalnya besok ada tanggungan fic laen, dan aku punya utang baru di BSD jadinya makin ngebet buat tamatin. thx banget buat kalian yang baca cerita ini sampe akhir. maaf juga soalnya di ending malah ga ada horornya, tapi lebih ke drama, friendship, sama rada angst dikit wkwkw. at least bisa dibilang aku puas sama fic ini, dan ini fic chapter pertama di KnY yang gak aku gantungin kek di fandom lain. belom lagi genre-nya horor. aku bener2 keluar dari zona nyaman selama pembuatan chapter 1-5 rasanya (kecuali enam, konsumsi sehari2 ini). Semoga kalian suka. lain waktu moga aku bisa bikin fic chapter lagi di sini. babay~ buat vira udah dibales di story WA ya review-nya.

* * *

Balasan review:

Mikazuki Ryuuko: percayalah itu keliatannya kek udah sering ketemu, karena aku deskripsiin panjang2. sebenernya emang baru ketemu sekian kali dan totalnya 12 kok (jangan diitung tapi). aku selalu nunggu siapa pun yang pernah review di mari buat review lagi kok wkwkw. moga suka ya ama chapter akhir ini. sayang banget uzen nya dikit banget di mari wkwkw. thx juga udah ngikutin dari awal sampe akhir fic horor abal2 ini. aku seneng banget tiap baca review-mu.


End file.
